Forbidden Friendship
by WolfsSorellina
Summary: Takumi, daughter of Orochimaru, finds a friend in Amaya, member of Akatsuki, Oroch,'s enemies. Takumi's also being forced to marry Sasuke. What happens when she falls in love with the wrong Uchiha, and Sasuke falls for the friend. I Don't own Naruto!
1. The Meeting

**Takumi's POV:**

The darkness of night didn't bother me. I was used to meeting Amaya in the dark, and seeing my mother in the dark. Although when I saw her she was always in the light of a room. I never spoke to her…

Anyway, I noticed tree's branches flying past as I rushed through the trees to the meeting point. As I got close, I noticed a dark figure in the woods. I assumed it was a Amaya, or Deidara. He always came with her. Of course, she usually asked him too. She kinda likes him. A smile appeared on my face at the thought.

I slowed ever so slightly, then abruptly stopped before the figure. This wasn't Deidara. This person had black hair. I was just about to assume position for battle when Amaya walked out from behind a tree.

"Evening Takumi. Don't believe you've met Itachi." She said cheerfully. The figure turned slowly, and I turned to smile up at their face but stopped suddenly. It wasn't that he was disfigured… actually quite the opposite. His black bangs framed his face, and he looked almost identical to Sasuke except for the one thing that stopped me. His eyes. Unlike Sasuke's which seemed to glow with hatred, and dread, his seemed to go on forever into blackness

"..umi? Takumi!" I blinked, and shook my head.

"Huh?" Amaya rolled her eyes, "Oh! Hi! Takumi." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he just looked at it indignantly. I made a small cough, "You know… you look a lot like this person I knoMMM!" Amaya covered my mouth with her hand and pulled me behind a tree.

"He's Sasuke's brother. I'll explain later, but just don't mention him in front of Itachi!" She said in a single breath, then pushed me out from behind the tree again. I stumbled out, and almost fell, but Itachi held his hand out to stop me from falling over.

"Oh, thanks." I righted myself and turned, "So… Amaya? You said something about a river nearby. Can we head there? I'm dieing to get somewhere peaceful." I noticed Itachi give a look then Amaya nodded.

"Sure! Besides, you can barely see the moon with the damn trees." She led the way north through the forest. I followed close behind, Itachi a little ways back silent the entire time. As we walked we talked casually about what Naruto had been up to. I had seen him two days ago, along with Sakura. Amaya hadn't seen him since about five years ago.

"He seriously worries me. He had gotten himself into a hive of bees. Let me tell you, he hasn't matured much since you left. It's weird how accurate Sas…" I caught myself just in time, and shut my mouth. Amaya seemed to stiffen slightly. I turned my head a fraction to look at Itachi. He was staring off to the side, and appeared to have not heard my statement.

Amaya walked on, passing through the line of trees that lined the forest's edge. I heard the sound of the stream before I saw it. I smiled to myself. Peace at last. Amaya took a seat on the bank, "Sooo! Why do you need water now."

I sat beside her, and tried to ignore the funny feeling I got on the back of my neck, "Daddy dearest killed another girl today. He knows I hate it. I think that's the only reason he makes me watch."

Amaya rolled her eyes, "Duh!" I closed my own eyes. I listened to the water rushing by, and then the tingling sensation came back to my neck. I opened my eyes abruptly and scowled. I turned quickly, and then I saw Itachi's eyes dart from my neck to look at my eyes.

I could almost feel my pupils get bigger, shrinking back the emerald color of them. I spun back around to look at the water quickly. My messy curls of copper hair fell into my face and I didn't try to move them.

Amaya moved her face, so she could see mine. I ignored her and continued to stare at the ground wide eyed. I held my knees tight to my chest. Amaya began to smirk. I looked up then. My face turned to confusion. There was a pause, "What?"

**Amaya's POV:**

I looked at Takumi's confused face and had to pull myself together before I burst into laughter right there. Instead I shrugged my shoulders and looked over the water at the moon, my eyes still flickering with contained laughter. I stood there thinking, about when I still lived in Konoha. Back when everything seemed to go smoothly. Then I had to go and fuck everything up. I wonder if I hadn't left would Sasuke have still left, and if he wouldn't have left what would have happened to Naruto? Would he have matured more with a friend to guide him?

Oh well, I turned to look over my shoulder. Takumi still sat there staring at the water, though at times her eyes would occasionally turn to glare at me. Itachi stood around looking completely bored out of his mind. I then decided that I needed to liven this party up a bit. I motioned Itachi over closer. He did, yet slow and carefully incase it was a trap. Well you know me, I like to pull pranks and he knew that too well.

When he came over I pulled him down to whisper in his ear. When I did this he let his guard down and I flung him over my shoulder into the water. Just then I heard uncontrolled laughter. I turned to see Takumi on the ground holding her sides, tears pouring out of her eyes. I laughed to, but for a different reason, walking over to her I reached my hand out to help her out. She's sooooo stupid. She grabbed my hand and….. Splash. Another one is in the water.

Itachi glared at me, his wet bangs in his face were out of wack and Takumi was glaring at me so violently it was like my skin would burn off. Instead of being afraid though I burst out laughing. Yet I didn't realize one important thing. Behind me where, what, seventy Takumi shadow clones. And splash, into the water I went. The cold not nice water. I splashed up, gasping for air, but as soon as I got a mouth full Takumi jumped on top of me, dragging me down to the rough hard sand beneath. Damn sand. It gets EVERYWHERE!!!!!

I pushed Takumi off, kicked her shoulder to get momentum and swam to the surface once again, only to be brought down. I was about to punch Takumi in the face, but as soon as I flung my fist out a hand got me. I opened my eyes and found not Takumi but Itachi.

"WHAT THE FUCK! TWO AGAINST ONE IS NOT FAIR!" I yelled, he only smirked and pushed me to the bottom. I flung out a kick, meant to hit his gut, but I hit him….somewhere else. Somewhere guys should not be hit. Oops. But then again, with him in pain I can get out of the water. HAHAHAHAHA you suck!

I jumped out and onto a tree top, my clothes dripping water off me and on to the ground. Takumi followed onto the edge of the stream, she pulled the edge of her short shirt down and wrung the water out, leaving a puddle at her feet. Itachi walked out last, his walk a little less graceful then it had been not minutes ago. I have to admit I kind of hit hard, expecting just to knock the wind out of him. Yet I did a little more damage then I had planned.

I jumped out of the tree and down to Itachi, "Um, yeah I really didn't mean to hit you…..there." he silenced me with his hand and sat beneath the tree I was just in. Takumi glared at me, silently asking what the hell I did. I shrugged my shoulders innocently. She rolled her eyes not really believing me.

"So, Takumi," I started. "Are you ready to see your mom before we have to leave. I'm sure your father's expecting you and I know Pein, Deidara, and Sasori will be expecting me too. Hey, maybe we'll run into some old Leaf buddies on the way." I smiled, causing Takumi to smiled to. We started walking again, this time to Leaf. Itachi sighed as he got up to walk again, still in pain. Hahaha loser.


	2. Old Friends

Yeah, I know I didn't have one of these last time and I'm sorry.

**I don't own Naruto I only own Takumi and Amaya.**

**Warnings:**

Fpreg and some language.

**Takumi's POV:**

Poor Itachi. I can't believe Amaya hit him… there! Well, actually I can. It's Amaya. Anyway, being on the way to Leaf village made my skin tingled. We walked on in silence for several minutes. I was so excited to be going to see my mother again.

I mean, yeah it's weird that I never actually talked to her, or let her know I was there, but for good reason! Why would she want me? I'm the unwanted child of Orochimaru. Would she even know me? Of course not. That's the problem when you haven't seen your mother formally in sixteen years. That would be since my birth. Actually since three months after birth I haven't seen her… formally.

"So," Itachi's voice broke the silence, surprising me, "You know my little brother. Sasuke." I froze in my tracks. Amaya did the same. I felt my face go red. The way he said his name… there was something just plain creepy about it.

I turned rather slowly, "Yeah. Sasuke works with my dad." Itachi actually seemed interested now.

"You're dad?" He asked confused.

My face was burning, the same burning feeling it always got when someone mentioned my dad. But this time it was slightly worse. I had the weird tingling again, only all over my face this time, "Yeah.. My dad's Orochimaru." I muttered. Itachi eyes widened slightly, but then returned to there average size.

With a look of utter contempt he replied, "So my little brother is working with the most evil great Sannin there is." He scowled at the ground, and Amaya brought a hand to her head. I tried to remember all the boring information my father had pushed into my brain about Sasuke. All the shit you apparently need to know about someone if you're being forced marry them. Don't worry, I'm not married… yet.

I remembered how his entire family had been destroyed. I couldn't remember exactly by whom, or what. I paused thinking over it for a second then noticed Itachi watching me closely. I looked back at him, and then I remembered. Oh wrong! Oh wrong, wrong, wrong!! _This_ is the guy that killed Sasuke's entire family! But he's so… I couldn't think of a word.

He seemed to know I had just remembered what he'd done. Amaya knew too. For some reason though, I didn't seem to mind that much. I mean the whole kill all these people for testing of one's self was freaky, but Sasuke pissed me off. He thinks he's so great. My face must have changed to that of hatred because Amaya walked up to me, "Takumi, things have changed. Itachi did those things a long time ago. I mean he doesn't regret them, but he's not about to go kill a bunch of other people."

I lifted my hand in protest, "I'm just mad he hadn't killed Sasuke." This time only Itachi looked surprised.

"Dislike my brother much?" He almost laughed.

"Just a bit." I said through clenched teeth. Itachi did chuckle this time.

"Why's that?" He asked amused. Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Oh damn. Prepare yourself, she may randomly burst into tears, or chuck a rock." I glared at her for a second then turned to Itachi.

"My wonderfully psychotic father has a serious liking for Sasuke. He thinks he's all powerful, and awesome, and all this shit. So the great genius is going to force me to marry the bastard!" And with that I flung my fist around, and landed it in the trunk of a tree. Haha! I didn't throw a rock! There was a moment when the only sound was the hollow ringing of the tree, and then I continued, "No offense but your brother's a little into himself. He barely ever talks. Oh that, and I think he's planning on killing me when we do get married."

Itachi seemed to the brim with laughter, but he didn't let it escape, "That's very… agreeable. I'd probably kill you too if we got married." My eyes grew wide, and my mouth shut tight. Oh great, red face! I'll have you know me and my red face are very unattractive.

"Let's get moving." I said emotionless. I resisted the urge to slap Amaya. She was snickering again.

**Amaya's POV**

OMG! That was like the BEST drama flick I had EVER seen! At first I was a little shaky with the conversation about Sasuke, for three reasons. One, Takumi hates him, all of him, guts soul, body, mind, you name it. Two, Itachi also hates him, yet he hates him because…well he just does. Three, he used to be my friend and Takumi hates that too. Wow, our little pose has problems. Maybe next time even if Deidara's on a mission I have to get him out of it so he can come with me instead. That way we will never have a repeat of this again, I hate watching the same show over and over. It gets old.

Anyway, when we got to the gates of Konoha we easily jumped the wall. Simple. The tricky part was making sure you didn't land on any trees on your jump down. I missed the trees, well kind of. A branch grazed my thigh but it's not a big deal. Takumi seemed to make it alright, and Itachi, I didn't see him land but he came out of the brush with a pissed look. I almost laughed but his look told me if I did, I die. Pft, crazy fool.

Konoha was silent, children never roamed the streets at night, and parents were either asleep as well of trying to get their kids to sleep. Crazy vicious cycle. Anyway that was what made it safe for me to be out here. No one was around to see Konoha's first traitor. Sasuke being Konoha's second.

Anyway I lead Takumi to her mom's house. It wasn't large, just big enough for Anko to live comfortably. We let Takumi have her time, alone with her thoughts. Just like I always do, Itachi sat on the roof, scouting out the area, while I did the same on the ground below. I paced the empty street, my mind wondering to other places even though I knew it shouldn't.

A moment after I caught my self doing it for the third time I looked up to make sure Itachi was covering my back………he was asleep. Shit. I heard footsteps behind me, I called out to Takumi, she ran over to me. I yelled at Itachi and he jumped, he got off the roof. We jumped into a nearby tree. Looking out to see who it was.

There walking with a friend stood Naruto. He look SOOO different from when I last saw him……five years ago. What the hell had I missed?! Sakura stood beside him, I guess she decided to keep her hair short after all. She looked calmer then she had before, I wonder if she was still Sasuke obsessed. Probably.

You know this tree was wayyyyyyy to crowded. I moved my left foot, which had fallen asleep and ended up knocking Takumi out of the tree. Bam, on the ground she fell, alerting Naruto and Sakura. They ran over, Naruto had a kunai in his hand. When he didn't recognize her in the moonlight he jumped on her and held the kunai at her throat.

"Naruto, wait!" she hollered. Naruto looked confused at her for a moment but then hopped off and did his nervous little laugh. Some things never change.

"Takumi, what are you doing here? Visiting Anko again?" Sakura asked,

"You know it." Takumi said with a smile. Just then Naruto tensed once more.

"Who's with you?" he asked, wow. Kid's not as stupid as he used to be. I hopped down from the tree yet Itachi stayed under my command. Naruto didn't notice me at all. Of course not it had been five years, and I'm sure the loss of Sasuke covered my disappearance so no one remembers me. I liked it that way, but it was about to change. I took off my Akatsuki hat and pulled down my maroon mask and smirked at him.

"Why Naruto, Sakura. It's been a very long time."


	3. Remembering & Amaya's Got A Plan

Yeah, back again. Are you surprised? Teehee. Thanks for the reveiws! Even though there were only two, they still made my day...or night rather. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**I do not own Naruto! I only own Takumi and Amaya!**

**Warnings:**

Fpreg and Language

**Takumi's POV:**

Naruto looked confused for a moment. He really didn't remember did her. I thought they'd been best friends. Sakura seemed to remember even less. Sasuke leaving must have drained her memory. Poor pathetic girl. Naruto stared at Amaya, knowing her, but not truly remembering her.

Then his blue eyes lit up, "Amaya?" Amaya smiled, and nodded happily. Naruto let out a laugh, and Sakura's face seemed to lighten.

"Oh my god… Amaya! We thought you'd left for good. Five years, five years it's been." There was an awkward pause, and I looked between the three. Sakura seemed to notice my gesture, "How do you know Amaya, Takumi?"

I smiled, "We met three years ago. Ever since I've been hangin' with her, and her friends, along with you guys." Sakura shook her head.

"I can't believe we never exchanged this bit of info before." She paused, looking a little embarrassed and then started up again. I knew what was coming, oh shit, "So, uh… anything interesting happening back with your dad's gang?" I had to keep the vomit from coming up. May I take this time to tell you, I'm not a complete moron. Pink head over here know NOTHING about my future marriage! NOTHING! Smart choice.

"Sasuke's fine, Sakura." Sakura sighed in relief, and I gagged again.

Amaya smirked, "Are you sure, Takumi? Last I heard Sasuke died!" Sakura gasped, true fear actually rising in her eyes. I almost laughed. Good one Amaya, full kudos on that one. Amaya did laugh, and Naruto did too. I had to join in. When we had finished, Sakura was scowling, and glaring at all three of us.

"That's not funny! Not at all!" We suddenly heard a door open, and we all silenced turning to the noise. A shadow fell across the street. The lean figure of my mother walked out her door. With a gasp, Amaya and I whispered, "I gotta hide." All four of us dove against the side of the building, pasted ourselves to the wall.

I watched as my mom walked right by us. She was acting stealthy as she jogged past us. I almost started to cry. I really wanted to jump out and yell, "MOM!" But I couldn't. She wouldn't know me. My dad would come back for me… I'd be punished.

I realized too late I had sniffled, and Mom swung around glaring at the building. Naruto, Sakura, and Amaya shifted around the corner of the house, but I was frozen I couldn't move. I knew I had to run. Mom started coming back towards us. I raced around the corner, and almost ran into Amaya, who pointed across the street.

I looked, and at the top of the building a silhouette watched us intently. Itachi. Naruto raced across followed closely by Sakura. Amaya went next, then ushered for me. I heard Mom's footsteps ringing closer and closer, so I ran, but then so did my mom.

I was halfway across the street when I heard a stunned whisper, "Takumi?" I stopped dead. I was frozen again. Couldn't move…at all. I looked up instinctively, but Itachi's silhouette was gone. I turned to look at her… my mom.

She stared at me, unable to speak. How did she know? I didn't look like either of my parents, nor did I have a tattoo on my forehead stating "Takumi, Daughter of Orochimaru, and Anko", so I thought it was pretty odd she knew.

"Takumi… it's you." She took another step towards me, and I faltered back a half step. She took a few more steps towards me then paused.

"Mom? It's really me, Takumi." There was barely a half second after the words left my mouth, and she was hugging me. She held on to me for a moment, and all I could do was stand there amazed, and then she backed away.

"What are you doing here? What's happened in the past years? Can you stay with me? I'd love to have you." The questions filled my brain, and I blinked hard.

"I…I can't…" I began to cry. Burst out crying actually. She held me, very motherly like.

"Why not?" She asked concerned. I couldn't answer. All I could do was cry. Then Amaya came out from the shadows.

"Yes you can." She said happily. Oh no… she had a plan. This could get ugly.

**Amaya's POV:**

This plan was sure brilliance! I knew! Anko looked at me, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. When it finally happened she noticed my black cloak with red clouds. She backed up, holding Takumi closer to her.

"Stay back, if you come any closer I'll alert the Hokage and she'll sic so many ANBU on your ass you won't have time to do a hand-sign." She threatened. I sighed, it was sad that even my old sensei didn't recognize me.

"Anko-sensei," I started, she looked at me confused for a moment. "do you really not know me? It may have been five years but you haven't seen your daughter in what sixteen and you recognize her before me. I feel insulted! Besides, I could take the ANBU, I _was_ the highest ranking after all." I smirked when her face lit with recognition.

"Amaya," she started, then she stepped away from Takumi. She glared at me angrily, "What the HELL are you thinking coming here?! You deserted us with out telling and now you come back. In an Akatsuki outfit no less. Are you out of your fucking mind? Kosuke's been looking for you for five years and you show up when she's gone." I laughed, like literally burst out laughing. You know those times when you try to hold it in but you just can't, yeah and this was not the greatest time to have one of those moments. Damn karma.

"I'm sorry," I said between gasps of air. "I just found that funny for some reason. I think it was because you made it sound like I came back with Takumi to stay here again. I'm sorry, but that is an incorrect statement. Actually I came here with Takumi for a brief moment so she could spend some time with her mother. I'm afraid I'm just along for the ride. Now back to the matter at hand." I stepped to the side to look at Takumi. "I have a way for you to stay with your mother, for a time at least."

"And what dastardly plan have you come up with now?" Takumi asked, her face showing she didn't believe me.

"Okay, you stay with your mom. I'll have someone watch over you, while I take your place at your father's groupie. I'll use the transformation jutsu so I can become you. With the help from Ookami and my own chakra I can hold it out for about two weeks. I'll have someone watch over me too, just to watch my back."

"Fine with me, only one problem. I hate Sasuke, you're his friend. How the hell is that gonna work?"

"Um….I'll improvise." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're gonna ruin my rep aren't you."

"Nah! I'll make you……..COOLER!"

"Yeah you know another question just hit me. You're fire, I'm water, and your solution to that is?"

"Uhhh…. Improvise."

"I thought that would be your answer." she rolled her eyes at me.

"You stay here, I'll get this set and ready to go." I walked away, not really caring that Anko was glaring at me, not yet trusting. I walked over to the tree Itachi had jumped back into. He jumped down in front of me, and eyebrow raised in silent questioning. "I want you to follow Takumi, don't be seen. Of course I'm sure you know that already, just make sure she doesn't get her self over her head. But for now hurry and get Dei, he's coming with me. I'm going to help Takumi," and with that I told him my plan, he smirked. Then took off to get Deidara, I walked back over to Takumi and Anko. I smiled, and Takumi knew that things were set.


	4. A Little Uchiha Trouble

I'm sorry, I would have posted this earlier, yet I was worried that posting to much in one day was a bad thing... --" Yeah, I realize I'm fing pathetic, yet I can somehow live with that. I promise to post more ., keep reading!

Romance will start soon, with Takumi and Itachi at lest. Sasuke won't show his true feelings untill after the fight. . Oh yes, there will be a fight!

**Warning:**

Fpreg and language.

**Takumi's POV**:

This was risky…so SO risky. Dad's too smart to fall for this. Amaya could be hurt. I could be hurt! Mom, Naruto, Sakura, they're all in danger. But I really did want to stay with my mother, so I looked at Amaya and nodded tersely.

Next to me, Mom seemed to stiffen, "So… are you staying?" I smiled at her, and nodded. She smiled, and hugged me again. Amaya waved me over, and I broke Mom's bone breaking hug, to walk over to her.

"Listen, don't worry about me. Deidara will have my back. And Itachi will have yours." She said calmly. My jaw dropped.

"What?! You're having Itachi watch me. I just met the dude!" I stuttered. Amaya smiled.

"And yet you still go red at the sight of him." I scowled.

"Bitch. Why can't someone I actually KNOW watch over me." I rambled on.

Amaya already had a back-up for this one, I could see it in her eyes before she said it, "Hello! Then who's gonna watch me? Itachi? HA! You're funny Takumi. Also quite blonde! I really don't think we need sibling rivalry to weirden the situation any further." I let my head drop. Shit, she'd gotten me.

"You piss me off." All she did was smile, pleased with herself.

She turned to walk away, but said quietly over her shoulder, "Besides, I think he may actually like you back. And you guys are a drama waiting to happen. I can't wait for the next episode." All I did was glare as she walked away in the shadows. No doubt saying her goodbyes to Naruto, and Sakura.

I frowned. Why had she left all this behind? Then I saw Deidara, and Itachi, and smiled to myself. They were quite the cool bunch of friends. I turned to my mom, and smiled, "So… I think we have a little to catch up on." She smiled, and nodded, gesturing to the house.

I walked into the door, and looked around. It was a lot different then my outside point of view. She looked at me and frowned, "You've been living with your dad this entire time?" I nodded grimly. She did the same. There was a long pause, then she led me into the kitchen. Mom put on a kettle of water, tea no doubt, and sat on one side of the table. I sat across from her. She crossed her arms, "Well, you wanna explain."

I folded my hands, and shuddered, recalling my life's tale, "Umm, I spent the first thirteen years with Dad by myself basically. I mean, there were a ton of people around…always, but no one I actually considered a friend." I paused, "When I turned thirteen Dad started to let me venture out a bit, and so that's when I found Amaya. We became good friends right away." I left out Deidara, and Itachi. No need to get Mom into a frenzy over bad friend choices or something.

I continued, "She told me about you. I told her my story, and my mom's name, and she said she knew you. I was shocked at first, but then she brought me here. I never talked to you because I was afraid to. I didn't want anyone hurt. I came here alone one night, and that's when I met Sakura, and Naruto." I smiled to myself at the memory. I recalled how Naruto had tripped over his own feet landing before me.

The kettle began to steam, and Mom stood to pour out the water. I took the tea, and thanked her, then took a sip. She sat back down with her own cup, "My stories almost the same as yours. I've lived here alone doing my duties and blah, blah, blah. I never forgot you though… I just didn't think Orochimaru would keep you alive. He's not exactly the dad type."

"No shit." I muttered. I thought about Amaya then, and wondered how the HELL this was gonna work. I felt my neck get all tingly again. I looked out the window, already knowing I wouldn't see who was there. Itachi. I sighed in frustration to myself. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

**Amaya's POV**:

I had stayed for about five minutes, watching to make sure everything went okay with Takumi and Anko. Then afterwards me and Deidara left to go to Sound, before we left I used the Transformation jutsu, changing my clothes, hair and eye color, everything. I walked down the path I knew from walking with Takumi.

When I got to Orochimaru's lair Deidara hid out in the trees, I walked in. I didn't think Takumi would knock considering this was her house too. I walked into the large room, not really knowing where her room was, only knowing it was the third window on the left on the second floor. I wandered in the empty room for a while, then finally I found another room with a stair case.

I walked up, my feet feeling heavy, heart pounding with fear. I watched my feet as they dragged themselves up the stairs. I had almost reached the top when my face collided with someone's chest. I jumped backwards, almost forgetting I was on stairs. I looked up into the scowling face of Sasuke. He glared at me, and I almost wanted to yell at him for it, then I remembered that I was Takumi right now, not Amaya.

My now emerald eyes hardened to a cold glare, he smiled. "Glad to see your growing guts dobe." he said walking past me, giving me the cold shoulder. My heart shuddered, so he called Takumi the old name he had called Naruto. It almost made me sick that he could just…..replace him like that. Yet then again, maybe this was the way Naruto, Sakura, Kosuke, and the rest felt when I left.

Sasuke must have noticed that I had stiffened because he turned on the stairs an glared at me again, "What's your problem?" at first I thought he had noticed something. "Go back upstairs," he continued, "Orochimaru has been waiting for you to come home. He got tired of waiting and told us if anyone saw you to tell you to go to bed and he'll talk to you in the morning." I paused wracking my brain, trying to think of something Takumi would say.

"Keep your damn pig nose out of my business." I decided, Sasuke smirked and turned back around, walking down the remaining stairs. Thankfully the floor was empty so no one saw me going into every room until I finally found the one that belonged to Takumi. It was kind of empty. I sat on the bed, since I was little I has suffered from insomnia so I couldn't sleep. Yet tonight I would have to at least pretend because I knew Takumi slept.

It was around one in the morning when someone opened the door, my body relaxed, making it look like I was asleep. One of my eyes creaked open, thankfully in the dark the person wouldn't notice. It was Orochimaru, someone stood there with him, though I couldn't make the person out. All I knew was that this person had black hair and sharingan eyes. Sasuke. After the two left I got up and walked around the room, when the alarm clock read 7:28 I headed down stairs thinking that it would be an okay time to get up. I don't really know a regular sleep schedule so I had to improvise. That night I had read three books on different ninjutsus and flipped through Takumi's weapon collection, she had some pretty sweet knives in there. I couldn't possibly see why she didn't use them.

In the large room that I had walked into that night there was a large couch and a small table in front of it. I sat down on the couch, this was just great, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I sat there for about 21 minutes before Orochimaru showed up, he leaned against the door frame. I thought about what I should do, Takumi hated this man so…..ignore him! I did just that.

"You know," Orochimaru started, walking over to me, I continued to look straight ahead. "I don't know what's gotten into you. But even though I am going to force you and Sasuke to get married it doesn't mean you can get off training him. He came to me this morning saying you had never shown up." I keep silent, which made him raise an eyebrow. "Mm, usually you gag when I say something like that." he forced my face up to look at him. When he saw the hate in my eyes he smirked, "I don't know what is wrong with you but you know maybe this is a you that is better suited here. Anyway follow me I have someone for you to meet."

I followed him, thankful to see the house but afraid of who I was meeting. He led me to this room, it was empty except for a bed and a pile of kimonos. The room was dark, and there in the shadows stood the same person that had stood with Orochimaru in her room just that night. Black hair, Sharingan eyes. Sasuke. The person turned just as Orochimaru was turning on the light. Black hair hung down, bangs clouding the sharingan eyes. Except this wasn't Sasuke. The person looked at her, hate forever etched into the crimson eyes. There stood her, not as Takumi but as Amaya, her enemy. Kimi Uchiha.

Orochimaru smirked and said, "I found you a play mate, on who is also willing to help with destroying the Leaf village. Sister of Sasuke and Itachi, Kimi. Now, I have things to attend to, I'll leave you two to chat." and with that he shut the door and left, leaving me with my worst enemy. Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall.

"Listen, I know who you are. I see you all the time with Amaya in Leaf." I wanted to laugh, I really did, but I held it in. "Now, don't try and get in my way or I'll kill you and Amaya!" and with that I was pushed out of her room and right into Sasuke……NOT AGAIN!

"I see you've met my sister." he said with that evil smirk of his.

"Yeah, and she's a stuck up little prick just like you." I hissed before turning on my heel and walking away, yet not before I heard Sasuke giggling like a little girl in the corner. Damn, I needed to tell Takumi what the hell just happened. And why the hell of all times Kimi had to show up NOW?!


	5. Could He Know!

Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was going to update another chapter tonight or not, but it's like 2:22 am and I have nothing else to do so, her you go. The good part's just getting started.

**Warning:**

Language & Fmpeg

**Disclamer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV:**

Wow… have you ever gone from the WORST life ever to a strange, and peaceful one. That's what I'm going through. I woke up with the sun on my face, and smiled to myself. This room was so much more comfortable then my one at home. I mean, looks wise, it was the same, simple with a bed, and that's it, but the window made all the difference.

Outside, children were playing, KIDS! And a whole village bustled on the streets below. I felt warm inside. It was a rather odd feeling. I heard the door slide open behind me, and smiled with a turn, "Morni…" I stopped. It wasn't my mother… it was freaking Itachi.

"Oh… you." I turned back to the window, then looked at him over my shoulder, "What are you doing in the house? I thought you were supposed to stay hidden?" He smirked from behind his large collar.

"Your mom's not home. She left a note." He raised his hand, and passed me a piece of paper. It read:

_Takumi,_

_I went out to talk to Tsunade. Be back soon. Don't go anywhere!_

_Mom_

I smiled at the signature. Mom. Such a strange, and different word to me. Itachi watched me closely. He screwed his face up and muttered, "You're weird." I glared up at him.

"Thanks." I returned with an evil smirk. He simply rose his eyebrows, and turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes in frustration. Goddamn Uchiha's. Apparently, they're all the same. I shook my head, and saw Itachi's head poke around the doorway.

"And for your information, I'm _nothing_ like my brother. He thinks he's an avenger, right?" I nodded slowly, contemplating how he knew what I was thinking, "Well the avenger is doing a pretty poor job at getting his prey." Itachi said with a smile. I shuddered. Brothers…I'll never get them. One minute they can be all "Oh bro, you rule." and the next, "DIE SUCKA!" Sheesh.

I looked back down at the note, and placed it in the center of my bed. Well he was right bout one thing, he was defiantly NOT Sasuke. Sasuke pissed me off to the bone. Itachi just made me feel weird, and wanna slug him once in a while. Sweet, I meet this new guy related to my fiancé, and within a few hours he's already under my skin. Fun.

I heard a door close downstairs, and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Shit! He better be out of the house. I dashed into the hall, and saw nothing, but my mom coming up the stairs.

"Morning." She said cheerfully. I smiled back, but something inside lacked the courage to actually speak. She walked past me towards a door at the end, and said over her shoulder, "You know, there's someone at the door waiting to see you."

I looked confused at first. Then I smiled to myself. I raced down the stairs, and out the front door, and nearly ran into Naruto, "Gah! Why don't you watch where you're going?" He yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered. And dusted off my skirt, "Sakura here, or did you come alone?" Naruto looked insulted.

"I came alone, thank you! Jeez, is there anyone here you doesn't mind _me_?" He began to walk away, and I grabbed him by the sleeve.

"You take things to close to heart." I said with a smile. He smiled back, and began to walk down the street.

"Follow me." I obediently followed, the tingly feeling returning. Goddamn it! Stalker…

**Amaya's POV**:

Okay, so I was stuck in this stupid and freaky house ALL DAY! I couldn't go any where. Orochimaru said I needed to be more social to Sasuke and Kimi. Damn do I HATE Uchihas I hope they all burn in hell. Twice!

First I wandered the halls, that is until Sasuke started to eye me suspiciously, then I spent the rest of the day avoiding the crazy men. And when I say men I mean Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kimi and every other nutcase here. I couldn't wait till nightfall, to get out of this house and go see Takumi and bitch at her life style. Oh yeah. Fun. Well for me, not for her.

It was around two in the afternoon when I found a training ground. It was really…….over done. There were so many obstacles and training equipment I couldn't wait to try it all out! Dude how could Takumi forget to mention something as awesome as this?! I felt someone staring at me, I turned to see one of Dei's clay birds in one of the ground's trees. I sighed.

The walked into the middle of the training ground, first I did taijutsu, something I'm pretty good at. I was halfway through my genjutsu when again I felt someone looking at me. I stopped and jumped out of the tree I was in. I turned, expecting to see the bird there again, but what I saw pissed me off even worse. Damn it do I hate Uchihas. They just have a tendency to appear in places you don't want them.

"What do you want?" I asked, leaning against the tree. He did that evil laugh of his and took a few steps closer.

"I've been looking for you." I swallowed, it wasn't probably the best idea to lean against the tree. It kind of blocks your escape route, backing up.

"Why?" I asked, not showing any of the fear I felt burning my brain.

"Because I have to give you something." he was standing right in front of me, I wasn't sure what he was going to do until he punched me in the face. "That's for sticking up against me last night." he hissed into my ear. I was shocked at first. Then angry, then enraged, then a little mixture between them and that was all I needed. I totally forgot about being Takumi.

"Dumb ass!" yelled jumping on top of him proceeding to punch him in the gut. His eyes widened in surprise and I knew why, that was something Takumi probably wouldn't do. He smiled, a single drop of blood dripping out of the corner of his lips.

"So, you've finally cracked huh?" he said clipping my left cheek with his fist. I jumped off him, holding my face.

"Arrogant bastard!" I landed a kick in his gut, sending him flying into the other wall. I opened my mouth to use my Voice Possession Jutsu when Orochimaru walked in.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked looking accusingly at me. Too bad I was lost in thought. I silently thanked him for coming in, Amaya was the only one who could do Voice Possessions. If I had done that my mask as Takumi would have been over.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I harsh sting whipped my face. I looked to see Orochimaru staring coldly at me. He had just slapped me! WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS….oh yeah, my father. "When I ask a question I expect it to be answered." he yelled.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Now, what were you two doing?" I opened my mouth to answer but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Sparring." he said coolly, not at all like it was a lie.

"Sparring? Is that true?" Orochimaru asked, Sasuke looked at me too. I nodded, my voice not coming. Orochimaru seemed pleased as he walked back out the door leaving me and Sasuke standing there. Sasuke turned to leave too, but when he looked back at me he looked back at me with out any hate in his eyes. Fuck, did he know I wasn't Takumi! Did he ever smile like that to Takumi. I went to yell at him for it, but he was gone.

Well at least I have even MORE interesting news to tell Takumi. I just hope she'll be there too.


	6. Meeting Takumi

Okay, I have a question. I might have to split this into two seperate stories because if I don't then the story has a possibility of reaching 100 chapters. No joke. So if you reveiw could you tell me if you like the idea of splitting it up, or would you rather read a 100 page story. Thanks. Enjoy the chapter.

**Warning:**

Fpreg and Language.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, only Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV:**

I spent most the day with Naruto, and a little with Sakura, then my mom. Naruto gave me the grand tour of the Leaf village. I felt so special. No one knew me of course, but some seemed to have a faint recognition of me. It was probably cause I was hanging with Naruto, and when it comes to bad crowd, Naruto's a freaking beacon.

Sunset came too quickly in my opinion, and I told Mom I was going for a walk. She had said "Okay" with a big smile, and watched me walk out. Out on the dark street, Itachi was leaning against the side of the house, "Ready?"

"To see Amaya? Of course." We both slunk along the street, jumping over the surrounding wall of the village, and heading to the rondevue point. I felt Itachi looking at me through the corner of his eye, and scowled, "What?" He seemed to smile.

"Nothing… I just find extremely odd someone as powerful as Orochimaru is stupid enough to marry his daughter off to an idiot like my brother." I clenched my fists, and ground my teeth. He noticed my reaction, "Jesus… you sure do hate him."

"Don't you?" I spat back. He didn't reply. I waited a while, watching trees go by then looked at him again, "So, do you always talk about your brother like this, or is it cause I actually have had to deal with him for the past two or three years, and you wanna check up with the little bastard?"

Itachi's eyes seemed to narrow, "I've actually ignored him in the past, but when I met you I thought I'd see how he's coping. Apparently he's stupider then I thought. Especially if he got in with Orochimaru, and engaged to a midget like you." I groaned. There he went again with the insulting.

"Why couldn't I get landed with Deidara?!" I said loudly.

This seemed to amuse Itachi, "Because Amaya, being as sympathetic as she is with her past friend, doesn't want me to get into a scrap with Sasuke." He seemed to know there was more to the story, but wouldn't say more. I did.

"You mean she doesn't want me to be with Deidara alone under any circumstances, or I might accidentally tell him she likes him a _wee_ bit." Itachi nodded, smirking.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." He murmured. Ahead the trees parted slightly and I found myself running towards the figure there. It was Deidara.

I scowled confused, "Where's Amaya?" Deidara pointed behind him at the thin air. I made an unimpressed look, "Hey dumb ass, there's no one there." Deidara turned around and cringed.

"Shit." He spat, and ran back through the woods, followed closely by Itachi, and me. I heard a grunt, and pushed past some branches. Oh FUCK! Not Sasuke! Son of a…

"Runt!" Itachi cried. Sasuke stopped suddenly, and Amaya(in Amaya form) backed away from each other. Itachi was still hidden, and didn't make any move to come out from the shadows. I, though, pushed through the bushes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sasuke looked at me and smirked.

"I knew you weren't there today. Does 'Daddy' know about this friendship?" My eyes went wide. Amaya came up, and grabbed him by the throat.

"I dare you to tell a freaking soul!" Sasuke glared down at her, and kicked her in the stomach. Amaya released him, and stumbled back.

**Amaya's POV**:

What the fuck?! I swear, past friend or not, I'll kill the little bastard! After I regained my posture I stood straight. My golden eyes narrowed silver specks appearing in them, my teeth lengthened until they almost stuck out of my bottom lip (had my mask not been there), my black hair grew shorter, coming up to only my shoulders. I growled, then ran at him.

I had aimed for his stomach, but when I got close he jumped to the side and my nails tore into his face. He smirked, that's right smirked! STUPID ARROGENT SON OF A……………UCHIHA! God I hate his stupid smirks! He always, always, used to do that to Naruto, and now me.

"You know," he said putting a hand on his cheek and wiping at the blood, yet he only managed to just smudge it around. "I would have never recognized you until the past day Amaya-chan. It's too bad, I would have never attacked you if the time or event been different, but now I have no choice." he came at me, yet there was no hate in his eyes and that I was thankful of. I was just sorry it had to come to this.

I reached up to pull down the maroon mask that covered my mouth, allowing me to do my voice possession jutsu, and I would have, had Deidara not stepped in. He stood in the middle of us, back to me, glaring at Sasuke. I pulled the mask back up to cover my face and turned on my heels and left the two boys. I walked over to Takumi, she wasn't too happy.

"How the hell did he find out?" she asked me. I shrugged looking completely innocent.

"Um, we had a little spar and uh….. He punched me and being you totally blew my mind and so I attacked back. I guess it was kind of a give away to him." Takumi hit her forehead with her palm. I looked around, "Where's Itachi?" I asked, before I realized that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Sasuke whipped his head around to face me.

"Who?"

"I SAID, HE TOUCHED ME! MEANING YOU TOUCHED ME! It was all……ew." I said, thankful Itachi's name made a good cover up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to having an argument with Deidara.

"Nice tag on." she said, words dripping with sarcasm. I smiled, not letting the words faze me. "Anyway," she brought her voice down to a low whisper. "He's in the tree to your left." I stayed where I was, then I got it, the same chakra sense that belonged to Itachi.

I released my demon, letting my normal human features I smirked. "So how's it been with ol' Mum, hm?" I asked, Takumi hit me playfully.

"Don't try and change the subject like that! Besides, with that I've seen," she glanced over at Sasuke. "It looks like you've had it worse then I."

"Well first Sasuke kept being all Jackassy, and I mouthed off at him too, then….OH YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! Kimi is now with your father!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled at me.

"That's right, the bitch finally showed her true self and now she's with Orochimaru and you'll never guess what she had the NERVE let alone the audacity, to say to me."

"What?"

"She pinned me up against the wall and said 'Listen, I know who you are. I see you all the time with Amaya in Leaf. Now, don't try and get in my way or I'll kill you and Amaya!' yup! That's what the ol' b-i-t-c-h said." I told her leaning against a tree.


	7. Sasuke's Fears

YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! For those of you sticking with me! Yeah! Thanks so much for your reviews,

ForgiveButNeverForget

The Only Sane One

AkatsukisNumber1Fangirl

highturo-kun112

I promise to keep updating, yet Friday I will be at a friends house and I may not be able to update, but I will make it up to you by posting...four more chapters when I return!

**Warning:**

Language, Fpreg, and violence.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV:**

I was paralyzed. Kimi… with "Daddy Dearest"? I'm doomed. I slapped a hand to my forehead, and felt a shove sideways. Dammit! There fight was getting a little rowdy. Deidara had just been hit into me. What the hell? I scowled at Sasuke.

"That's it…" I moved my hands swiftly and concentrated on my chakra. Brown mud bubbled up around Sasuke's feet. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and hopped out of the mud.

"Oh-no… Attack of the mud." He said sarcastically. I smirked, and crossed my arms. The mud began to move. Sasuke glanced down, and scowled in confusion, "What the…" Red reptilian eyes peered up at him through the mud. Slowly, dozens of green snakes slithered up through the mud toward Sasuke, "Shit!"

I giggled angelically, "They like to play Sasuke. Do you?" My pupils slit, and my canines elongated, "Kikyo…" I whispered. Everything went black for a second, and then my vision returned. I saw my arm go up, and wipe a piece of hair from my face. I hadn't moved it. It was like watching a movie through the eyes of another person.

Sasuke cursed again, and I felt my face smile viciously. Bring it bitch. A tingle went through my mouth as poisonous saliva dripped off my elongated tongue. I felt my body move forward, and position itself in a crouch. There was a moment of complete peace. Nothing moved or breathed, and then…

I lunged forward pulling a shuriken from a pouch on my belt. My hand threw it forward, and Sasuke rolled away from it's path. Spinning around, I pulled three more, and threw them in a fan at him again. He rolled again, missing two, but the third scraped his shoulder. He snarled at me, and I heard myself giggle.

He jumped at me, and threw a punch at my head. I ducked away, and grabbed him before he ran any farther. Kikyo, my snake-demon within me, giggled yet again, and licked up his face. Oooo, that HAD to hurt! A line of irritated skin followed the saliva trail.

Crying through clenched teeth, he pulled away, and wiped at his face. Idiot! His hands grew red with irritation. Sasuke glared at me, and faced me with his entire body. Amaya faced his back, and prepared herself. Slowly she lifted her hand to her mask. She was just beginning to pull it down when Sasuke swung around, threw a shuriken at Amaya, and ran. Busy dodging the shuriken, Amaya released her mask, and jumped to dodge.

By the time Amaya had righted herself, Sasuke had disappeared into the forest. I felt repossession of my body beginning. My teeth had already returned to their normal size, and my pupils were slowly widening. Itachi jumped into the mini clearing and stared at me a moment, "Impressive… Maybe you're not a midget after all." He turned toward Amaya, and said over his shoulder, "My bro doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me surprised, "Finally someone believes me. I told you from the beginning he didn't deserve me." Amaya rolled her eyes.

Turning to Itachi she frowned, "You better warn the group we'll have a guest for a while. Meet back up with us when you can. We're gonna explain to Anko what happened," She turned to me, "So she won't worry." I looked at her confused.

"Heh?" I said as Itachi ran off in the opposite direction Sasuke had. I thought about what Amaya had said again. I was lost.

"Hello?! Sasuke's gonna tell your dad! You have to stay with us for a while." I was shocked, and at the same time amazed.

**Amaya's POV**

I stared at her shocked face and smirked, "What? You didn't think I was still gonna help out? This is mainly my fault anyway. So come on, let's go tell your mom. Hopefully she's still not mad at me." I turned to walk away and faced the bushes Sasuke had disappeared into. I bit my bottom lip, stupid whore. "Deidara, watch Takumi for a bit. I'm gonna see how far our little mouse has made it with a face full of toxins. He should be blind by now." I said, Deidara nodded and Takumi looked at me with a WTF expression. I smirked before dodging into the bushes. I was jumping aimlessly from tree to tree for about five minutes before I saw what looked like a duck butt behind a tree. I got closer, he sat, back against the tree starring at his hands. His black eyes were a dull blue because of the temporary blindness.

When I walked closer he shot up, looking around blindly. I had to cover my mouth to keep the laughter in. "Who's there?" he called out, not hiding the panic in his voice very well. Again I had to stop from laughing, a panic stricken Uchiha, this was too good to be true. "Is that you Takumi?"

I smirked, I changed my voice to Takumi's, I, having power over voice possessions and good stuff like that, had another talent. "Who," I changed my voice to Orochimaru's this time "Do," Itachi's, "You", My own, "Think," Naruto's, "I", Sakura's, "Am?" This time Sasuke didn't do well holding in his panic at all, he took off fear sketched out on his face. Man was I having the time of my life.

"Get away from me!" he yelled out.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Get back here!" this time using Ino-pig's voice.

"I said GO AWAY!"

"Sasuke! You haven't mastered your skills yet! Get back here!" Kakashi's voice.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!"

"Foolish little brother, live and thrive on your hatred. Get stronger, only then can you defeat me. Your not even worth killing." Itachi's voice. Sasuke stopped, maybe I over did it a little. His body shook with rage, then he turned, like he could see m-. My thoughts stopped there, Sasuke's eyes were no longer clouded blue with the poison. His black eyes were back, and slowly bleeding into the sharingan. "Oh shit." my voice.

"AMAYA!" he hollered coming after me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed turning around and running back towards the others. Sadly he followed me. Sasuke jumped in front of me. I had pulled my mask down so this time nothing could stop me from using it. Or so I thought. Sasuke jumped on top of me, sitting on my stomach, his legs holding my legs down so I couldn't kick. One arm held both of mine and the other cupped my mouth firmly.

"Man, if I didn't know you better, I would have sworn you were actually a master of fear. I admit you had me scared there." I tried to yell at him but his hand over my mouth stopped that real fast. The more I tried to talk the funnier it seemed to be for the Uchiha bastard. That was when Takumi and Deidara ran into our little area.

"Amaya we heard you screami-" Takumi stopped when she saw the position we were it. I tried my best to get out from underneath him, but he seemed to enjoy my torture. Deidara looked pissed, like "rip Sasuke's head off" pissed. Man, what a night, and I still had to go see Anko. URG! That was soooo it! I made a disgusted face as I stuck out my tongue and licked the inside of Sasuke's hand. He jumped off me holding his hand with the other. I sat up and spit on the ground. Boy, Sasuke tastes as bad as he acts, which is pretty bad! I spent the next minute and a half spitting and gagging. While Sasuke was running his hand up and down on a tree, which was amusing.


	8. Informing Takumi on Akatsuki

Yeah, I'm back! Yeah! This means another chapter!

**Warning:**

Language, Fpreg, and other things I'm not sure of.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, I only own Amaya and Takumi

Yaaa! Now on to the story!

**Takumi's POV:**

Whew, that was weird. Good thing we're not married yet, or I'd sue for cheating. Hahaoooh, Amaya would kill me if she finds out I thought that. Anyway, all I could do was laugh at them as one rubbed there hand against a tree(nearly started a fire with the friction he was creating), and the other one began to make an ocean of spit. EW!

Deidara's eyes were glaring hatefully at Sasuke, his hands twitching. The mouths on his palms were biting at air. Boy he looked ticked. Actually… It was kinda cool!!(Giggle) I could be unengaged in a matter of seconds. Sasuke turned to glare at Amaya. Boy he sure looked ticked over something as stupid as a lick on his hand.

I pursed my lips, and gave my eyes a bored expression, "Amaya, what'd you do?" She turned to me with a large, wide, GUILTY smile.

"Nothing." She dragged the word out, which of course confirmed my suspicions. Voices. Whom's? No idea, but someone that would really tick off… wait.

"Itachi's." I said without thinking. And I mean without thinking. Sasuke's face turned red… and I mean RED! I cringed, "Yep." I squeaked.

Sasuke looked at me with pure hate, "_You_ know my brother?!" He sounded surprised, and enraged at the same time. This was awesome! All I did was give him a meek smile, and a nervous chuckle through my teeth, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Sasuke shouted. I almost burst out laughing.

"Jesus Amaya. What'd you say?" I asked enthusiastically. She shrugged.

"What he said the night he killed his family." My mouth dropped. Okay one, how the hell did she know what he said, and two… harsh… Very harsh………….. SWEET!! Sasuke lunged at Amaya, but Deidara jumped in front of her, and grabbed him by the throat.

I smiled, "Why don't you just go home Sasuke? You're better off there." Deidara threw Sasuke's wriggling body in the direction of "home". He stood, brushed himself off, and gave me a menacing glare.

"Oh, I'm going home alright. And you know what? I just think I'll tell Orochimaru about this incident for the record. He'll love to hear what his daughter's been up to this whole time." I glared right back at him.

"Go ahead." I spat coldly. His eyes widened ever so slightly, but his lips stayed pursed. There was a second of silence, then Sasuke was gone into the forest. Deidara looked as if he truly wanted to follow, and Amaya stepped towards him as if to follow.

I looked down at my copper nails, and acted ignorant of the situation, "Don't bother. I'm doomed if I go home either way." Amaya seemed to agree, cause she shrugged slightly, and nodded. I scowled up at her.

Deidara smiled at me, "Nice to see ya, Tak, un." He gave me his usual head rub thing(like you do with a _dog_ I might add), and walked past me towards Leaf Village, "So, we goin' to Leaf village to tell your mom, or what, un?" I shrugged with a smile, and followed after him, Amaya right behind me.

She kept glancing behind her nervously. I rolled my eyes, "Amaya, you can stop. Look the wall to the Leaf village is right there, one. And two he's going to tell my father before he goes anywhere else. Amaya rolled her eyes back at me, but I ignored her.

Hopping over the wall, we scurried along to my mother's house. Looking in, we noticed she seemed worried. Too worried. I opened the door, and she rushed to it. Her eyes were scaring me, "Mom?" She hugged me.

"That was a long walk." She told me. I almost laughed. That's why she was worried. I pulled away from the hug, and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Mom…I… I have to go. Dad's gonna be coming for me, and I don't want to put any of my friends in danger." She looked as if to protest, but I stopped her, "Don't worry. I'll be among friends where I'm going, but it's a little more hidden, and safe." She seemed to understand. Or so I thought, so with that, I dashed out, and Deidara, Amaya, and I set off for the Akatsuki camp. Or whatever it is…

Okay so truth be told, I'd never actually met the Akatsuki. I only knew three members, Deidara, Amaya, and now, Itachi. pause HEY! It's not my fault I don't get out much! Anyway, Itachi met up with us about halfway there, and said they were ready for "the new arrival". Made it sound like I was a newborn baby coming to stay with the adoptive parents.

Wait… I kinda am aren't I? Oh well…. Here goes nothing.

**Amaya's POV:**

We walked back from Anko's house to the Akatsuki, on the way there I told Takumi all she needed to know about the Akatsuki. "Okay so there are ten members, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Pein, and I. Okay, you know Itachi being an Uchiha and his specialty is fire and Deidara who ends every sentence with "un" and uses the mouths on his hands to make clay animals that he likes to blow-up, so I don't have to explain them. Tobi is……..crazy to say the least. He's Zetsu's team mate and Tobi never misses a chance to annoy him. You can't see his face, it covered by a mask but he's really Obito Uchiha, so yeah, another Uchiha. Zetsu is really weird, he has a huge venues flytrap thing on his head and he's two different colors, the reason for that is that he has a spilt personality, one is white the other is black. Oh and watch out for him, he likes to eat people. Kakuzu is money crazy, he wears a mask like me and also a hat so the only thing you can see is his green eyes, with out them he's like a scarecrow." Takumi looked at me skeptically, "Really! That's what he is. Anyway, Hidan is the Akatsuki's medic and is immortal, and he has like slicked back silver hair and he had purple eyes, oh and he's DEEPLY religious. Like _crazy religious_ religious. He's also Kakuzu's partner. Sasori's Dei's partner, he's really a puppet, but he's cool. He's like Kankuro, using other puppets in battle. He's got red hair and brown eyes, he's Gaara's older brother, so it's been told. Oh and Dei calls him Sasori-Danna or just Danna. As for Kisame, he's Itachi's partner, don't be scared of him. Even though he's part shark, huge sharp teeth, blue skin, gills, the like, and he carries a huge sword that it made of scales that rips through flesh and absorbs chakra, he's really just a little kitten. Besides he has to ask Itachi before he can kill anyone." Itachi smiled at that, "And last there's Pein, he's the leader and rumored to be the fourth Hokage pissed at how everyone was treating Naruto. You don't see him either, actually he's just a shadow. Basically you only need to know one thing about him, don't piss him off. Oh and when we get there, you'll be sharing a room with me." by the time I had finished we were standing outside the headquarters doors. "Ready?" I asked her.

She looked at me, fear etched in her eyes. "No."

"Too bad." and with that I pushed open the doors and strode in, I pulled Takumi in with me and Itachi and Deidara followed. Sasori was at the table fixing up one of his puppets, he looked up when we walked in but other then had no reaction. Deidara walked over to him and went about bugging him.

"AMAYA-CHAN!" oh shit, I pushed Takumi to the side, this was her first day, she didn't need to be run over by Tobi. Tobi came bounding out from the hallway and jumped into the air halfway into the living room. BAM! I hit the floor.

"Ouch," I muttered, but Tobi didn't hear me, he sat there talking about what he did to day. Takumi looked at him, emerald eyes wide. Tobi just kept talking, um, didn't he need to breath. Nope apparently not. When he went to get off he put his hands on my stomach to push himself up, pain! A lot of it. I winced, Tobi lifted up my shirt to reveal a bruise left by none other then Sasuke Uchiha's knee cap. Thank you Sasuke. Yet that was not what I was preoccupied doing. My fist connected with Tobi's head. He whimpered, "It's not very friendly to lift up a girls shirt!"

"You mean I'm not a good boy?" he asked, I knelt down to him with a smile.

"Of course you are, you just need to learn." I stood next to Takumi who was speechless, Itachi on the other hand was not.

"You know if that was me I would have killed him." Itachi said, "No one lifts up my shirt."

"Yeah right, you'd let Takumi do it in a heart beat." Itachi and Takumi glared at me. Next thing I knew I was being chased all around the living room. Deidara was on the floor laughing his ass off and Sasori was watching, forgetting his puppet for the time being. Man was this gonna be fun!


	9. Kisses

Yeah! Lets see... ROMANCE BEGINS! Well with our current pairs.

TakumiXItachi

&

AmayaXDeidara

Okay, I'm having a little trouble, and I know it's a little early, but let me ask you this and you can tell me in your reveiws.

Should Amaya end up with Sasuke or stick with Deidara?

It's really early, so keep reading and you may change your answer later on, but let me know! You can tell by the "warning" that someone cough someone**s** cough get preg.

So if you say Amaya goes with Sasuke (Which I don't mind), be warned that she does have a child with Dei.

Anyway, on to the story.

**Warning:**

Language, Fpreg, and others.

**Discaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV:**

What the fuck's her problem?!?! I was chasing Amaya around the living room. Or at least that's what I thought this room was? The dude with the puppet, Sasori, was watching rather amused. Amaya was "teehee"ing to herself as she ran around the table. I was just catching up, when Itachi jumped over the table, and tackled her. She was laughing so hard. I walked over to stand above her head as Itachi had her pinned to the floor.

"What were you saying before?" I said, with a look to kill. She giggled, and teeheed a second then looked up at me.

"I said Itachi'd let you lift his shirt any time." Both Itachi and myself glared even harder down at her. Oh SHIT! My face…. It's getting hot…. Oh great, maybe if I'm lucky they won't notice, "HAHA!! Takumi if your face got any redder you'd be a goddamn tomato."

Deidara had to hold me back. Deidara pulled my arms tight back as I struggled to get at Amaya, "Chill Takumi, un!" I stopped thrashing, and took a deep breathe. Slowly, Deidara let me go. I stood straight, with as much dignity as possible, and straightened my skirt.

"Deidara, exactly where am I staying?" I asked with as much dignity as I could muster. I ignored Amaya completely. Deidara shrugged with a smile, and led me down a hall to a door. He showed me in, and walked silently away.

I slammed the door shut, and sat on the extra looking bed. I began to do something I usually did when I was over emotional (like I usually am) and started talking to myself, "Stinking Amaya. What the freak is her problem? I mean, jeez, I meet another one of the Akatsuki, and she thinks I like him just cause I find them slightly entertaining." I let out an very irritated groan.

It wasn't until I heard a voice I realized the door had opened, and someone was standing there, "Do you usually talk to yourself?"

I swung around on my bed, and looked at Itachi. I scowled, "Do you follow me or something?" He smirked, amused. He obviously wasn't going to answer me. I waited awhile, scowling at the wall, then looked back at Itachi who was still FREAKING watching me, "What?!" I huffed.

"Nothing. You know Amaya's out with the others. You should probably go out, and _actually _meet the others." I ignored him. He took a step into the room. His face still said he was amused, "She really made you mad didn't she?" He sat next to me on the bed.

I looked at him, "She used to say the same kinda things about Sasuke until I threatened her within an inch of her life." I saw his face change at his brother's name, and looked away quick. Oops…

"I think I'll meet the others." I said standing and walking quickly towards the door. He grabbed my wrist, and stopped me. Shit! I felt my face heat up. Oh-no! GODDAMN MOTHER EFFING EMOTIONS! I didn't turn to look at him.

He tugged my wrist so I had to turn around, and walk back to him. He looked up at my face, and… I think my face got redder. He stood up, and kept looking straight in my eyes. I stared right back in his. Wo… eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach! He bent his head forward, and whispered, "Don't think about my brother…"

Then he pushed his lips onto mine.(Teehee) Okay let's recap shall we. Poor crazy child of Orochimaru finds a friend in the Akatsuki psycho, Amaya, and Deidara. Meets Itachi, brother of INSANE BASTARD of a fiancé, and ends up kissing him. Which by the way is COMPLETELY FUCKING AWESOME!!!!!

**Amaya's POV:**

Okay I really think Takumi was TOTALLY pissed off at me for what I did. Of course, it still was greatly amusing. Well, as soon as she left Itachi followed after. WTF!? I stayed in the living room, I sat on the couch, Deidara sat beside me, and arms wrapped protectively over my shoulder. My thoughts kept drifting to different things. One was what the hell Itachi was doing to Takumi (pervert), two, what the hell Sasuke was doing. I HAD to know! Maybe tonight I'll sneak out by myself and take a peek into Orochimaru's layer.

It was then that Zetsu decided to come out of the cave he called a room. I have no idea what is in his room, dead bodies, half eaten corpses. Sounds like I have another thing to find out about. Why of all times am I so curious? I guess Takumi has that kind of an effect on me. I smiled at him and he half smiled, the white (good) half. Takumi and Itachi followed afterwards, Takumi blushing madly while Itachi smirked satisfied.

"So what went on between your two?" I asked innocently, Takumi's whole face became bright as a tomato, I had to control myself from laughing. Instead something pulled me to look to my left. I turned to see Deidara staring at me, expectantly. I punched him playfully, "Don't even think about it!" Takumi laughed.

"Ha! And you were laughing at me and Itachi?" She giggled, Deidara laughed too, Itachi just smirking.

"Well isn't this nice, three against one." I pouted, I stood only to have Deidara pull me back onto the couch. I landed on his lap, and while falling I had "accidentally" pushed Takumi who landed in the arms of Itachi. I laughed.

"You're not one to laugh! Look at the position your in!" Takumi laughed, yet she didn't let go of Itachi, which made me laugh harder. That was until Deidara kissed me. WHAT THE HELL!? Okay so maybe I liked it a little, okay a lot but who cares. It stopped my laughing though, my face was probably as red as Takumi's was a little while ago. This time it was Itachi and Takumi laughing at me. Sasori, who was still sitting at the table, smirked as he took in the scene, I could read his thoughts now. _This is better then Days Of Our Lives!_ Stupid puppet man, and Zetsu, his thoughts were _Yum, bet that was tasty_. Itachi was probably thinking _I wonder what I can do to Takumi later on…_ And Takumi, she was thinking _Hahahahahahaha! Amaya is soooo dead. One because I will kill her with my laughter and second, Deidara will kill her because next time they kiss he won't let her breath!_

Yeah I just marked my death, five years ago. When I joined this crazy psycho organization. Man was I gonna pay for this later.


	10. Not A Dream & Arashikitty

Yeah! New chapter! Yeah, I'm really bord, so expect LOTS and LOTS of new updates tonight! Who know how many I'm going to put... not even me.

Now, this is a little tricky, I have 1 person for SasuXAmaya and 1 person for DeiXAmaya...tricky.

Any way... lets get on with it!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and other things.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, I only own Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV**:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In Amaya's FACE! Payback is sooooo sweet. Yeah so as soon as Deidara lifted his lips away from Amaya I laughed… and laughed, and laughed!!!!! Amaya glared me down, but it did little. All I did was laugh.

Finally, when I thought I couldn't breathe anymore, I stopped. Amaya continued to glare. I smirked at her, "Revenge is sweet, my friend." She narrowed her eyes further. Deidara watched her, but she made no move to leave his lap. Muahahahahaa!

I blinked, calming, and realized it took effort to open my eyes back up. Tiredness. It always seemed to be there when you didn't want it. I felt Itachi's arms around me still. Relaxing my muscles, I leaned back against his shoulder. I felt Itachi stiffen at first, and then relax.

Amaya looked at me, and smiled. Rolling her eyes, she stood up, "Come on Takumi. Time for bed." I stood lazily, and walked back down the hall with Amaya. When I laid on my bed it took me a matter of seconds to fall completely asleep. The last thing I remember was Amaya walking out the door, and around the corner.

I woke to the sun shining in my face from a window. I blinked at the brightness, but slowly the sleep left my eyes. I looked around me, but nothing looked familiar. I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I rubbed my head, and closed my eyes. And then it all came back. I was with the Akatsuki. I'd kissed Itachi. I felt rather proud of myself all of a sudden.

Amaya appeared in the doorway, "Morning sunshine." She said brightly. Okay, scared slightly. Someone's a little too cheerful this morning. Oh yeah…Deidara, "So, you wanna come down for ramen?" I nodded with a smile, and followed her out of the room.

When downstairs, I pulled out a chair next to Itachi, and watched Amaya pull one out beside Deidara. He winked at her, and they seemed to share something. I _do not_ want to know! That fish dude, Kisame, he pushed a bowl in front of me with ramen. I felt special. And freaked out. They were all watching me… except Deidara, and Amaya. Freaks. I finished my ramen as quickly and with as much etiquette as possible.

When I finished, I stood, and walked out… quickly! They were REALLY freaking me out. God, look at something else. Well… I am the new freak, and I'm sure they've heard all about my WONDERFUL dad. Anyway, I decided. I should probably explore… you know, for the hell of it.

May I let you all know, this place is freaking HUGE! After about my third loop through the damn place, I decided to just sit under a cherry tree out in the middle of… well basically nowhere. There was the house, and out in an opening of the house was this random freaking cherry tree. No clue.

After about twenty minutes of silence, I thought I'd go insane. I'd spent that last twenty minutes worrying about my mom, Naruto, Sakura, Amaya, and even Sasuke( but I was worrying about what he'd told my dad, not worrying about _him_(fucking slime ball)).

Just as I was about to start hitting myself for distraction, a figure appeared in the doorway back into the house… lair…. WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS!!! Then I knew who it was. I began to doubt my memory. I dreamed it didn't I. The whole kissy, kissy thing.

Itachi looked at me inquiringly, one of his eyebrows rose. I probably looked nervous. But at least he can't read my mind, HAHA BITCH! He bent forward and kissed my forehead. I smiled, oh, well, not a dream. Wait… am I dreaming now? Sonofabitch! I looked up at Itachi. He smirked, "What's with the face?"

I looked disbelieving, "Am I dreaming?" That only seemed to amuse him. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Oh, so you dream about me?" I scowled. Nope, not a dream. Smooth Takumi, smooth.

I turned my head away, with an ignorant look, "How could I dream about you? I've only known you for two days." He scowled back. I couldn't help but smile, "I win." I stated triumphantly. I began to walk away, and did the idiotic thing of turning my back on him.

In one quick movement, he pinned me against the tree, "You'd better rethink that statement." We glared at each other for a while. This is fun, I kept thinking. Wait a minute… the scowl is melting. NOT GOOD! Or wait… maybe it is.

Itachi leaned forward, and pressed his lips hard against mine. Yep, this is good. When he broke away, I had to gasp for air. He looked at me, and all I could do was look meekly back. I smiled, and ducked under his arm, walking back towards the house. He followed, a few steps behind, gaining an inch every five or so steps.

Ha! Dad shmad. Who gives damn?! I could stay here forever!

**Amaya POV**:

Takumi left the breakfast table awful fast, yet she wasn't alone, Itachi was following her the whole time. Further more the same was happening with Deidara, god these guys, every heard of STALKING?! Probably not, they grew up following people and killing them, this was probably no big deal to them. Freaks!

I walked into my room and grabbed a book of the shelf, laying on my bed I started to read. However my quiet peace was soon interrupted because of SOMEONE crawling on top of me. I put the book down only to look into the blue eyes of Deidara. He smirked.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"The door, un."

"How? I didn't even hear you!"

"You left the door open, un. You always do that, un." he leaned down and nuzzled my neck, I just so happened to glance over at the door and who do I see? Takumi and Itachi. I sat up straight forgetting about Deidara who fell of my bed and on to the floor.

"Ow, un." he muttered. Takumi nearly fell on the floor to, she wasn't breathing. She was laughing too hard. Itachi was struggling not to laugh, it would have been amusing had I not been part of the joke.

"Oh shut-up, it's not like you guys haven't had a make-out session. Jesus, I've known Deidara for what, five years, and he's NEVER kissed me in public until just now, hell he didn't even kiss me until at least a week after we met. Here you guys are having tongue wars when you just met two days ago." Takumi stopped laughing and glared at me, Itachi however had something more in mind. He bent his head down and covered Takumi's mouth with his own. Takumi just stood there, shocked. Deidara and I started laughing, until he stopped and stared at me. "Don't get any ideas!" I accused.

"Oh come on Amaya, don't make it seem like you don't want it!" she laughed after Itachi broke away. I jumped off the bed and chased Takumi down the hall, Itachi and Deidara followed us laughing. Just then Takumi fell flat on her face. I laughed.

"That would be Arashi, he's the kitty I bribed Pein into getting." Said Arashi kitty, sat and stared angrily at Takumi, licking it's paws. I could imagine what poor little Arashi kitty was thinking, _Stupid girl, watch where you're going. Don't just go tripping over me like that, if you do it again I swear I will claw your eyes out._

Takumi glared back at the cat thinking, _Stupid cat, don't go laying around the floor like you own the place…..wait, you've been here longer then I have, so……WHATEVER, just watch were your laying._ Yeah this was going to be great, second day here and Takumi has already made a rival, one with claws and teeth. This was gonna be great!


	11. Amaya's Crazy Idea

Like I said, many chapaters. I don't really have anything to say right now, just expect lots.

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, other things

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya

**Takumi's POV**:

Flipping cat. Laying in my way. The cat stalked off lazily, and I glared after it. Without looking at her, I said to Amaya, "Figures you'd get a freaking insane cat that thinks they own the world." Amaya smiled at me.

"Yep!" She said with a huge grin. Goddamn cat. She gripped her chin suddenly, "Now… where were we?" My eyes widened, and I let out a quick scream as she began to chase me back down the hall.

I looked over my shoulder, and smashed right into someone. I fell backwards onto the floor, and Amaya stopped behind me laughing. I saw Deidara, and Itachi coming up the hallway. I looked up at who I'd run into. Ew… the dude with the big thing on his head. Who was he again? Zetsu!

"Sorry." I muttered, standing up. He looked me up and down for a second.

"You're Takumi." I nodded. He nodded in return, and looked at everyone behind me, "Deidara, Amaya, Itachi." He said in greeting, and turned, walking away down the hall.

Amaya smiled wide, "WAIT! I want to paint you pink again." Zetsu shook his head. I rose an eyebrow to Amaya. She smirked, "I got tired of him being two different colors so I painted him pink once." I widened my eyes.

"Impressive." I muttered. I looked around the hall, and back to Amaya, "So… exactly what are we gonna do today?" She shrugged. Great. I scowled, glaring up at the ceiling. Nothing planned for the day… what to do?

Amaya seemed to be thinking the same thing. Then she gave a devilish grin, and looked at me. My eyes widened, and I put up my hands, "I don't wanna hear!" I plugged my ears but her voice came through.

"I bet you could come up with something if we locked you in a room with Itachi." Damn… I needed earplugs. Real earplugs, that actually blocked her voice from my mind. Itachi just rose an eyebrow, and ignored her.

Of course countering her saying was easy, "Same with you! Hey Deidara, you pin her down, we'll barricade the door for you!" Deidara smiled. I think he liked my idea! Amaya turned to look at him.

"Not on your life." She said darkly. Deidara stopped smiling, and made a pout. Amaya turned completely away from the face. That only meant Deidara could sneak up on her. Itachi, and I watched with amused expressions. He came up behind, and grabbed her round the waist.

"I think he'd take that chance." I muttered happily. She glared at me, then tried to turn, and glare at Deidara. He ignored it, and began to drag her down the hall. Amaya didn't fight him, just continued to glare at him. They disappeared round the corner, and I shook my head with a smile, "And soon we'll have Deidara babies. Beware the evil exploding rattles of clay."

Itachi seemed amused by that. He walked around beside me, "Wow. You're almost as bad as her." I looked up at him, and he looked down, "Almost being the key word there."

"How long do you think Deidara will keep her hostage?" I said crossing my arms.

Itachi smiled, and set his hands on my hips, "Long enough that we don't have to worry about them for a while." He said kissing me. The kiss deepened slightly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I almost giggled when he started moving back towards a door. Freaky…

**Amaya's POV:**

Okay that was a good yet freaky experience that just happened, so good………I'm skipping the info. After Deidara finally let me leave I headed into the living room, on my way there I heard some very explicit noises coming from Itachi's room. Damn Takumi, what the hell has she gotten herself into now?

This afternoon the living room was dangerously crowded, everyone was there, except for Itachi and Takumi. Also the fact that Deidara wouldn't not loosen the death hold he had around my waist didn't help moving through the crowded living room and into the kitchen. Inside we found Kisame and Tobi sitting at the table. Both were eating sandwiches, Kisame was eating a Tuna fish sandwich and Tobi was eating a PBnJ sandwich, typical for these two boys. Kisame raised an eyebrow at Deidara's possessive death grip on my waist while Tobi just smiled.

"Hahaha, hey Dei, do all girl's faces get red if you put your arm around them like that?" Tobi asked in his innocent child-like voice. My face grew redder and Tobi, Kisame, and Deidara laughed. I slipped out of Deidara's grasp and walked to the fridge. I looked around, then spotted something that could make Takumi's stay here more……entertaining. Maybe Itachi and Takumi would have a little more fun then they were already having.

I reached into the fridge and pulled out a huge thing of lemonade, I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a huge glass bowl. Deidara came up behind me and slipped his arm around my waist burying his head in the crook of my neck, "What are you doing, un?" he murmured in-between the licks and kisses to my neck.

I smirked, "You'll see," my once simple task became harder as Deidara became more touchy feely. All the while Tobi and Kisame were snickering behind me. Once the lemonade was all in the bowl I chucked the empty bottle at Kisame, the bottle hit his head with a thonk. I laughed and continued with my dirty work, reaching back into the fridge I grabbed a rather large bottle of sake. Oh YEAH!

"Boy Amaya, you sure are creative, un." Deidara laughed, as he peered over my shoulder.

"Can I have some Amaya?" Tobi asked from behind me, I shook my head.

"No Tobi, your crazy enough as is, why don't you stick to your juice boxes." I said with a smile grabbing him one off the counter.

"Fine." he said sucking on the straw and walking out into the living room.

"You know you can be quite motherly at times, un." Deidara said with a mischievous smile. I glared at him,

"At times maybe, but you're getting WAY to ahead of your self!"

"Oh please, un. We've practically been dating for five years now, un!" he whined.

"Dei,"

"Yeah, un?"

"Shut up, first let me get Takumi pregnant, then MAYBE I'll listen to you." I said pouring the whole thing of sake into the Lemonade, tonight the Akatsuki were gonna have one hell of a party, more aimed for Itachi and Takumi then anything though.


	12. Sake

Teehee, Amaya's quite the little skeemer huh. Anyway, on to the story.

I'll try to post up to when Sasuke appears.

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and SAKE!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Amaya and Takumi.

**Takumi's POV:**

Whew… okay, back to normal slightly. I almost wondered what Amaya was up to but I thought better of it. I went back to my room after hanging with Itachi. WE DID NOTHING I SWEAR!!!! I paused inside the door and scratched my head. Weird.

I hated Sasuke, liked Itachi, and apparently Kimi is a psychotic bitch. What weird Uchiha relationships I have? I chuckled to myself. I'm so odd. Amaya was at the door. She cocked her head, and gave a smile, "You forgot a buckle." She said motioning to my neck.

I reached up to my neck. Damn it. Forgot the buckle on the fan holder over one shoulder. Oops. I buckled it quickly and Amaya just kept smiling at me, "Doesn't matter. I knew what you were up to anyway. I heard you." My face was red again. Great. Just fucking great.

She began to giggle, "Piss off." I said coldly.

"Oh Takumi, don't be so cold. Besides, there's a party going on in the living room, and kitchen." I turned, and looked at her.

"What?" I said. A party? I'm confused….

She rolled her eyes, "We're having a party tonight. You know, for the hell of it?" I shook my head. I didn't trust her facial expression. I narrowed my eyes at her. She gave me an innocent look, "What?"

I turned my head from her, "Surprised you got away fro Deidara iron grip." Her eye flickered, but she did not change from her innocent smile. Reluctantly, I stood, and followed Amaya to he living room. Everyone was there. EVERYONE! They were scattered between the kitchen, and the living room, but hey, it was still slightly crowded.

Okay so I lied, everyone was there except Itachi, who was probably still in his room. Amazed he had wonderful sex with a "midget"(I never said that). I smirked at the thought. Haha, talk about blowing a freaking Uchiha's brain! Amaya looked at me through the corner of her eye.

I looked back at her, "What?!" She lifted her hands up.

"Nothing… nothing." She walked off into the kitchen. Oh wow, guess who showed up right behind her, and wrapped their arms around her waist? If any of you out there said anything but Deidara… I'll slaughter you in your sleep(That also goes for any of you dumbass Sasuke fan girls who think I should marry him like my dad says).

Anyway, I walked towards the door, and stood there a moment, arms crossed, taking in the scene. Wow… chaos. I smiled to myself. My dad never had parties. Of course that's obvious. I remembered Dad. What was he doing right now? Probably killing more innocent people to take out his anger that I left. I shook my head, and opened the door.

I stepped out into the cold night air, and looked up at the moon. Jesus… you'd think I'd be used to my life. Just get over it, right? Nope. It always got to me. The door opened, and I half expected Amaya to tell me to come inside for whatever evil scheme she's got in her head. Instead she rested her hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, continuing to stare up at the moon, "I wish I wasn't so scared all the time. I was scared to talk to my mom. Turned out fine. I was scared to leave my dad's lair at night to meet Amaya. Fine again. I was afraid to leave him in general. Now I'm having the time of my life." She nodded slowly. I went on, "I mean…I've been tortured since I was kidnapped by Dad, and after I met you. I could have left. I could have left, and spent the last three years with you guys, but no… I spent it with fags like Sasuke."

Amaya turned to the door. It had opened again. Deidara, no doubt. Looking for his sex toy. Teehee. Just kidding. I watched her step back, heard her go back inside, and close the door. But the other person was still there. What did Deidara…?

Itachi put his arms over my shoulders, wrapping them around my face. I felt a tear run down my face… why me?

**Amaya's POV**:

Okay so maybe Takumi was having an emotional moment right now, it wouldn't last long. I grabbed two cups of the spiked lemonade and headed out side with them. I handed one to Takumi and the other to Itachi. I had on a gentle and reassuring smile and it seemed to work for Takumi because she took a sip and when she took a sip so did Itachi. They both looked quizzically at the drink.

"It tastes a little…off." I looked at her sadly.

"Like good off or bad off."

Takumi smiled, "Good off". I knew she was just trying to reassure me, but I knew even if she thought the taste was funny she still liked it. I mean who doesn't like the taste of sake, it was sweet, but not too sweet. I smirked and walked back inside, as soon as I did I was tackled by Tobi.

"PLEASE CAN I HAVE A DRINK OF THE STUFF YOU MADE? EVERYONE SAYS IT TASTES GOOD AND MAKES YOU FEEL FUNNY! I WANNA TRY!" he yelled at me.

I shook my head, "No Tobi, I already told you, you're too immature."

"Dei's no different then me and he's already had three glasses!" I pushed Tobi away.

"HE WHAT?!" I hollered rushing into the kitchen. There I saw Deidara sitting at the table with Sasori and Zetsu. Zetsu was eating some kind of meat that he had found in the fridge while Deidara and Sasori were downing the Lemonade. I snuck up behind him a grabbed the half empty glass that was in his hand. He looked up at me, pouting.

"Amaya, can I have my drink back, un?" he asked, I shook my head and he went to grab it from me, yet I was to fast. I raised the cup up out of his reach and to my mouth, then downed the liquid. Deidara smirked, "Heh, I was hoping you would do that, un." he said then handed me another drink. I couldn't help but take it, it was pretty damn good. After I drank like three more cups I walked into the living room, Deidara glued to my waist.

In the living room I saw Tobi bugging everyone for a sip or something. Then I spotted what I wanted, Itachi held Takumi captive against the wall. His face was lowered down to her so I knew right away what they were doing. I laughed, that is until Deidara stopped me with his mouth. He took my hand and lead my back to his room, damn. Not this again.

"Deidara, I told you, I want to make sure Itachi does this to Takumi. Your making that very difficult." This was what I WANTED to say, yet did it come out no, that stupid drink I made clouded my mind so much I really had no control over what I was doing or what Deidara was doing. You know doing this two times a day should be illegal in my book. Yet my damn clouded mind at the moment was not helping me in anyway shape or form.

Just my luck, I just hope my plan with Itachi and Takumi was going into action, other wise tomorrow I will be pretty pissed. I wanted to know what her damn father would think if she got knocked up with Itachi and it was all my fault! Man was I happy with myself.


	13. Backfires

Ohhhhh, plan BACKFIRES!

**Warning:**

Language, preg, and other things.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, I only own Amaya and Takumi

**Takumi's POV:**

The sun woke me the next, morning… only the window was on the opposite side of the room. Wait… different room. I blinked against it, hard. My head pounded. I cringed, sake. Damn it! I remembered vaguely what happened last night.

Amaya brought me down to the party(that I remember), I went outside, and was upset about something…. Can't remember what, and then Itachi came, and started to make me feel better. Actually all he did was hold me at first. I remember that really well, because everything was so peaceful in his arms.

I remember going inside, and he had pinned me against the wall. He had started kissing me, and then led me back to his room. When we got there, he laid me on the bed, and just continued to kiss me, gentle soft kissing.

Maybe five minutes later he rolled over beside me, and wrapped me in his arms. We fell asleep like that. I looked next to me. Itachi was still laying there. I watched him breathe in and out, slowly.

He must have been drunk too. Who the hell…? Wait, do I really need to ask myself who? Amaya. She'd spiked the lemonade! She'd been trying to get me and Itachi drunk. Why the hell… WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH THAT GIRL?!?! I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought.

Itachi rolled over, so I could see his face. I smiled at him. I bent down, and kissed his cheek. His eyes blinked open, and he seemed to have the same reaction to the sunlight. He sat up with a groan, "What happened last night?" He said clutching his head.

I lifted my eyebrows, and narrowed my eyes, "Amaya spiked the lemonade with sake." His eyes widened, and he shook his head like I had. We sat there a moment in silence. I looked down at the floor, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him watching me.

He stared for a second then chuckled, and looked back towards the window, "You know all she did was curse herself." I looked at him curiously. He looked back at me, "Deidara must've gotten in that stuff! Guess what Amaya probably had to deal with last night." I giggled. Itachi continuing face going serious, "And all you had to deal with was this." He bent over me, and started kissing me.

He paused to stare in my eyes, and I smiled, "You know, she probably isn't up yet. I could really piss her off by getting in my bed and going back to sleep like absolutely _nothing_ happened." Itachi seemed to like the idea. I got up from on top of me, and let me stand.

I kissed him goodbye, and dashed down the hall. I pushed open the door to my room, and noticed Amaya's bed hadn't been touched. YES! I slipped into mine, and positioned myself so it looked like I'd been there all night.

I'd been in bed about an hour when the door opened. I heard the door open, and pretended to just wake. Turning over I grabbed my head(false headache). I looked up to see Amaya's guilty face. I smirked, "Amaya," I said groggily, "Been up to anything?" I said, knowing perfectly well what had happened.

She cringed, and stopped to look at me, and laugh nervously. Haha… take that bitch.

**Amaya's POV**:

What the hell?! This great ingenious plan and it goes right down the drain. Wait no, it just backfired. Really! I mean come on, maybe Deidara should have told me he got drunk fast. Maybe he should have NEVER lead me into his room in the first place!

I had woken up in a tangle of Deidara and my limbs and a bright sun in my face. Lovely! Then when I walk into my room I found Takumi laying in bed, not Itachi anywhere. WHAT THE HELL? Oh well, they had sex once, maybe that was all they needed. Maybe Itachi had already impregnated her with out my help, that would SUCK!

I laid on my bed, what was Deidara's problem?! The little sex hound! My head pounded and I didn't feel like getting up, but then again. I got up off the bed, shot a glare at Takumi then walked into the living room. I had to inspect the damage I had caused.

Lets see where to start, Zetsu was passed out sprawled over the coffee table. Tobi sat there wide awake looking very down, he must have not gotten any last night. Hidan was not there, probably in his room doing some ritual to the "gods". Kakuzu laid sprawled out on the couch, Sasori using his legs as a pillow. I walked into the kitchen, the only one in there was Kisame and he was on the floor, tuna fish all over his mouth.

I laughed, then reached into a cupboard, making sure not to step on Kisame. I reached up and grabbed a bottle of pills. I popped two in my mouth to relieve my headache. I walked back into my room, Takumi was gone, probably with Itachi. I sat on my bed for a moment, just thinking not really about anything in particular, when Deidara walked into my room. He sat next to me and smiled, the "stuff" that happened last night having no particular effect on him what so ever.

"Hey Amaya, un." He said happily, I just stared at him. "What is it, un?"

"Um, last night I downed like four and a half cups of sake. I don't feel so well, don't you?"

"Sake never really bothered me, un." I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky you." he smiled and pulled me into his lap. I sat there for a while, my head resting on his chest. One hand ran through my hair while the other hand kissed my cheek.

"You seem tired, un." he said softly.

I glared up at him, "I wonder why. Could it have been the fact that SOMEONE wouldn't let me sleep last night until he had his own way?" I accused.

He smiled, "Might, un." he kissed my forehead and brought me onto his lap. My head more comfortably on his chest now. "Try and get some sleep, un. I'll be here, un."

"Okay." and with in minutes I was sleeping, Deidara's soft breathing lulling me to sleep.


	14. Seeing Sasuke

Haha! Sasuke appears! Yet, what is this?!

**Warning:**

Spoilers for the manga (sorta implied), language, fpreg, other things

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, only Takumi and Amaya

**Takumi's POV:**

It worked, it worked(gloating voice). Amaya left right after walking in on me "sleeping", and so I got up, and walked out in the hall. I wondered if there were any fountains in this place. I needed a moment of peace. Water usually did a good job of calming me. I wandered the halls, looking for a garden or something that may have a pond or fountain of some type.

Finally I reached the absolute back of the house, and opened up to a huge Japanese garden. I smiled around me, and followed the stepping stone path through the cherry trees, and stone path markers to a small goldfish pond. I lay on my stomach at the edge, and gazed in at the fish swimming in lazy circles. I just smiled at them watching them slowly.

I began to swirl the water with my finger, then made it float in the air. I loved water ballet. The fish seemed rather annoyed about the water's movement, but I ignored them. My senses slowly let go of the tension they'd been holding. I'm safe here, I have friends here. Nothing can harm me here.

I didn't realize I'd closed my eyes, and began to drift off until someone tapped me on the back. I lifted up my head with a jolt. I shook my head, and sat up. I didn't even notice Itachi beside me until I turned, and looked right in his black eyes. They froze me in my place.

"You're so different." He said calmly, his eyes never leaving mine. I let out my breath raggedly. He continued to watch my eyes, "Why are you always secluding yourself from everyone? It makes you vulnerable."

I stuttered, "I…I…" His eyes were breaking my focus…I couldn't think! He kissed me, putting his fingers through my hair, and holding my head there. I kissed him back, and felt myself getting light-headed. We broke apart, and I could breathe again. He stared me in the eyes again, and I fell onto his shoulder.

He sat himself up against a rock, and pulled me up so I sat between his legs facing the water. I rested my head back on his shoulder, and he gave me skin tingling little kisses on my hair. He wrapped his arms around me, and I closed my eyes listening the small waterfall at the head of the pond.

"Takumi." I smiled at the way he said my name, "What will happen if your father gets you back? Or worse," there was an eery pause, and I opened my eyes, looking up so I could see his face, "My brother gets you." I shivered. Sasuke. The damn bastard I was supposed to marry.

I huddled up closer against his chest, and pulled in my knees. I didn't answer him. He knew I hated the idea. I'm sure he knew I'd rather die than be with that asshole. He shook his head, "Never mind." I felt him smile, " How about you see your mom tonight? Make sure she knows you're still fine, and everything going okay?" I smiled myself. That would be nice.

**Amaya's POV**:

When I had awoken I had found Deidara sleeping peacefully, I walked out of the room and began to search for Takumi. I found her and Itachi cuddling in the garden area, I made sure they didn't know I was there and listened in. I heard that Itachi was taking Takumi to see her mom tonight. Great, her mind will be on that all day, that means she won't worry about me which in turns means I can see what duck butt's up to.

I turned and walked away, back into my room. I made sure not to wake Deidara as I pulled on a backpack with clothes, weapons, and anything else I might need. Then with out a word, note, or anything I slipped gracefully out the window and into the soft grass outside. I walked for about five minutes before hopping into a tree and jumping them, at lot faster.

By the time I reached Orochimaru's lair night had fallen and I suspected Takumi and Itachi were on there way to see Anko. I jumped into the window I knew was Takumi's room, I know it was two stories high, but I had let out a little bit of my demon before I actually got here so, yeah.

I jumped into the room and right away I had known something was off. This room had more things then Takumi's did, I looked around until I found something familiar. There hidden under books was a blue t-shirt with a huge collar and the Uchiha crest symbol on it. I was in Sasuke's room! I hurried and went into the room as quietly as possible, the house was even more empty and silent then the last time I had been here.

I walked down to the bottom floor, my heightened senses not yet catching anything. I walked into the living room and the first thing I saw was blood, everywhere. I smelled around, I didn't recognize this blood for some reason. I couldn't tell, it might have been Sasuke's, I had forgotten what his blood smelled like. As much as I hated him I didn't want to see him hurt.

I hurried down the hallway, running into another room, more blood. This time there were a few bodies, Kabuto was one of them. I had to bite my tongue so that my demon wouldn't come out any farther then I had let it. I bolted out of that room as fast as I can, not getting any closer to the body then I had too. The next room I ran into was worse.

Sasuke stood there, his clothes drenched in blood. The wall in front of him was also drenched in blood, Sasuke stepped aside to let me see what he had done. There in a broken pile lay Orochimaru. His body was hardly recognizable. Sasuke looked at me, his eyes bleeding back to black. I stared at him, fear in my eyes. Out of all the things I expected from him this was not one of them. He walked towards me, I took a step back. He looked at me, his eyes weren't hateful or murderous, instead it was almost like worry. Like he was worried about what I thought about him. This was defiantly unexpected.


	15. Sasuke WHAT!

Sorry for making Sasuke seem ooc in this, it just fit well with the story.

Besides, Sasuke is sooooo much better ooc, (not really but kinda)

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV:**

I jumped swiftly over the Leaf village's wall, followed closely by Itachi. We slunk down the street, and up to my mom's house. I turned to Itachi, "I'll be back soon." He nodded, and I rushed to my mom's window. I didn't wanna use the door. Someone could see me.

I looked in the window, and almost immediately she looked out, and met my eyes. She smiled, and opened the window, "Everything okay?" She said in a hurry.

I smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm not staying long, but I wanted you to know I'm fine." She seemed sad.

"Oh, well… I'm glad you told me. I was sorta worried." I nodded. I understood what she meant.

"Well, now you know. I better go. I'll see ya soon." I hopped back out the window, and started off towards the wall. I was over the wall before I remembered Itachi was following me. I turned to see him hop the wall, and pause on a branch above me.

"Let's go!" He called in a hoarse whisper, and we started off back to the Akatsuki. I reached the river, and then smashed right into another running figure. With a loud grunt we both flew back, and landed around ten feet from each other. I sat up quickly, ready to defend myself.

"Amaya?" She sat up, shocked, then looked behind me.

"Takumi, look out." I was half turned when I heard metal hit metal. Itachi stood above me, a kunai pressed against another, stopping it from hitting me square in the shoulder. I sat shocked, and looked up at who held the other kunai. I scowled darkly. Duck ass. Sasuke kept looking back and forth between me, and Itachi.

I stood, fury in my eyes, "What the fuck do want now, bitch?" I said, menace in my voice. He was chasing Amaya… why? Amaya stood behind me.

She turned me, and looked me in the eye, "Takumi." She glanced at Sasuke, then back at me, "He… he killed your father." I think my eyes actually popped from their sockets for a second. My jaw dropped, and I spun on my heel to look at Sasuke. I couldn't scowl, or glare. I was fucking shocked to shit!

Itachi brought his kunai back, and stepped away from his brother. I looked at him, he was watching me, but I knew he was super aware of Sasuke. I felt my breath freeze in my chest. Dead? Dad is dead because… _Sasuke_ killed him?!?! I couldn't believe it! It was too surreal. Excellent, and horrible at the same time. I mean, YES DADDY'S DEAD, but WHAT THE FUCK DUCK ASS KILLED HIM?!

I felt myself going to my knees, but Itachi held me up by the arms. Wo, and I thought the sake made me dizzy. I looked up at Itachi. He looked back, "Take a deep breath, Takumi. Calm down." Amaya seemed to be gesturing that I do the same thing. I started as calm as I could. Oh my god. I'm free! I can stay wherever the hell I want! No more fiancé! I… I… I was hyperventilating again.

**Amaya's POV:**

I was SOOO not ready for what had happened, I don't really remember much that went on. All I remember is when I was there and saw them I was completely frozen with fear. I was afraid that he would kill me, and now I wonder if that fear was making me delirious, because at that time I think there was more fear on Sasuke's face then my own.

He walked over to me, and I had taken a step back. He looked at me, his eyes filled with fear. "Please, don't hate me. If I lose you I won't have anything else." and me being the stupid and at the moment crazy person that I was had probably done the worst thing for him. I ran. I made him believe that I was truly afraid of him, I made him think that I no longer wanted to be there for him.

On my way there I had run into Takumi, who was running back to the Akatsuki, and that was when all hell broke lose. I had told Takumi what happened, she was so happy she nearly fainted. I was relieved at her reaction, and yet something was still eating at me.

Sasuke. He was staring at me with this sad far away look in his eyes, yet he didn't say anything. I don't know what was wrong with just talking to me about it. Was it that bad to let your feelings out, wait, this coming from me. I guess I'm basically being a hypocrite and yet I don't care. Watching Sasuke like this hurt, I mean I knew how he usually acted and this was far from it. It was depressing. Really. I wondered if was how my friends felt. Then thought better of that, there was no way they felt this way.

I helped Takumi with Itachi, the whole time feeling Sasuke's eyes on me. It was freaky yet at the same time it reassured me that he stilled cared. It made me worried, what with Sasuke acting like this in front of his brother. As much as I sometimes like to toy with him and his brother, to her his brother call him weak now would destroy the poor kid. I didn't want to see that happen, besides Sasuke would have to wait, right now I was more worried about Takumi.


	16. An Argument

...Oooooo, Sasuke gets pwned!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, only Takumi and Amaya

**Takumi's POV:**

I brought my breathing to normal, and looked up at Itachi with a smile. He smiled back. Then I looked at Sasuke. What the hell? He wasn't sneering… or smirking… he was. Was that fear? He was watching Amaya intently. Itachi followed my line of vision, and looked at his brother briefly.

Amaya looked at Sasuke too. Without looking in our direction she waved us away, "You guys go on. I'll have a word with Sasuke." I was more then happy to oblige. Itachi snuck an arm around my hip, and we began to walk away. I looked back through the corner of my eye to see Sasuke glaring, and saying, "He'll probably just kill her… like everything else he seems to hold 'dear'." I gulped, and looked away quickly, but I heard Amaya mutter loudly, "Do want me to hate you or not?" She asked incredulously.

I felt my eyes widened. For some reason Sasuke always knew how to get under my skin whether he knew he was or not. I glanced up at Itachi, and thankfully he didn't appear to have heard Sasuke, or seen my facial expression. We walked in silence back into the woods, and he stopped, turning me to face him. I felt myself stiffen involuntarily.

He looked down at me… his eyes still had the trancing effect they had when I first saw them, "Think you can run back… or will you spontaneously collapse?" I managed a laugh, and nodded.

"I can run." He nodded with a smile, and gesturing lady's first. I ran as fast as I could. All I wanted to do was get back. I can't believe what Sasuke said. His voice continued to ring in my ear, _"He'll probably just kill her… like everything else he seems to hold 'dear'."_ I shook my head. He was wrong… Even I know that. Amaya trusts Itachi. Besides he killed his family to prove he was powerful… I'm not strong enough to kill as a test. Unless he wanted to test if he could kill someone he truly loved.

Nah… he doesn't like you that way! He barely knows you. This was very weird. I was arguing with myself over a boy when my father had just been killed. What _is_ my problem?! I almost ran into the goddamn door to the Akatsuki house. Smart Takumi.

I opened the door, and ran past all the people staring at me in the living room. I ran into my room, shut the door, and jumped onto my bed. I buried my head in my pillow, and lay there on my stomach. Oh sure, poor pathetic Takumi. Her dad dies, and does she care. NO! Her one time lover may possibly be planning to kill her, and she breaks down. pause Okay so he's more than my one time lover, but still!

I felt myself heave. Oh yeah, I'm crying into my pillow. Fantastic. A bed sank in on the edge, and a hand touched my shoulder. I jolted up, nearly smacking Itachi in the face. My body went rigid at the sight of him. He looked confused, "I thought you hated your dad."

I looked up at him, and rubbed the tears away, "I did. I'm glad he's gone!" Itachi didn't look convinced.

"Then why are you crying?" He said, his face softening. Uh-oh. How do I explain this? Itachi saw the struggle on my face. I looked down at the floor. His eyebrows furrowed. He gripped my chin gently, and made me look up in his eyes, "Sasuke doesn't know anything about what I did. He still doesn't fully understand."

How did he…? He pushed his lips onto mine, and held me tight against him. I clung back onto him, my arms around his neck, holding him there so he couldn't leave. I felt I needed him for some reason. He pulled away from my mouth, and I looked at his face. I pouted, I didn't want him to leave. He rose an eyebrow, "Damn Takumi. Think you could hold a little tighter. I'm still able to breathe slightly." I released some of my death grip.

I spoke so quietly, you could barely consider it a whisper, "I don't want you to leave." He stared at me a minute, surprised. Then he rolled over so I was under him on the bed. He put his mouth right next to my ear, and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my neck.

I can see Amaya's face now as she came in to go to bed, and saw me sleeping next to Itachi, "What about Amaya?" I pointed out, as he began to suck on my neck. He chuckled.

"She had a _good_ days sleep today. And being an insomniac, she'll be up all night, and have no need to come in here." Itachi said swiftly. I smiled. Quick thinking. He returned to sucking my neck, and I let him. I actually wondered what Amaya, and Sasuke had been up to.

Itachi rolled over, pulling me on top of him, and gave me a kiss on the lips, "You know what." He said slowly, a gleam coming in his eyes. I looked at him inquiringly. He gave another short kiss, "I think I may love you." absolutely speechless

**Amaya's POV**:

I told Itachi and Takumi to leave while I talked to Sasuke. It was probably a good thing to because as soon as they turned around Sasuke said, "He'll probably just kill her… like everything else he seems to hold 'dear'." I was shocked, I couldn't believe he would say something like that.

"Do you want me to hate you or not? I can't believe you are doing this to me! Your making me choose between you and Takumi." I was surprised to find tears rolling down my cheeks, I had never cried before in what seemed like ages, and at first it scared me, so I ignored them. "I know how you feel about your brother, you hate him for what he did and you blame him for it. Yet didn't you see how they treated you? Your mother was the only one who cared, and if Itachi had kept her alive then she still would not have survived knowing her own son had killed the clan, even if it was for you."

"Amaya I didn't kn-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You never look past your own selfish needs. It's not just about you anymore. Your so worried about how I feel about you, well what about the others. The others you left two years ago? Naruto and Sakura? How do you think they feel? Maybe you should fix what you've broken with them before me." and with that I turned and ran off. It took me not three minutes to reach the headquarters. Tobi tried to stop me but I pushed past him. I ran past my room, past Deidara's room, and into the garden. There I ran to a rock and sat on it. Tears streamed my face, I tried to wipe them away but only succeeded in streaking them.

I looked down into the Koi Pond, the fish swam in little circles and I traced my fingers along their shiny body. The cold water made me shiver and I used a hand sign, warming the water with fire. The fish seamed pleased and rose closer to the surface. I smiled and twirled my fingers, the tears that hadn't yet dried fell gracefully into the water, causing ripples and a small splash.

I took a breath and began to sing (my mask was still down). My voice rippled the water and all the fish gathered to listen. It reminded me of my past, when I used to be _friends_ with Kimi. Of all people, back before the Uchiha's were slaughtered, back when people called her Kiki and she never hurt them. Before I had the scar that ran up my stomach, before she had the scar that ran up her thigh. Before Sasuke and Kimi had been betrayed by one of my (now) best friend.

"Amaya?" the voice lulled me out of my thoughts, my singing stopped and I turned to the voice. Deidara stood there in the door way, a smile playing on his lips.

"Dei?" He walked over, his smile faltering when he saw the dried tears on my face. He sat next to me and kissed me softly and comfortingly.

"You sing beautifully." I turned to look at him, my face must have shone my shock. His smile grew wide, it kind of made him look like Naruto. With the blue eyes, blonde hair, and the big crazy smile. "Your voice, it echoes, everyone can hear you sing." That made me smile.

"So, did you come in here to tell me how much it sucks?" I asked playfully.

"Nope, quite the opposite actually." he answered attacking my mouth with his own. We fell off the rock and onto the soft grass. He landed on top of me and proceeded to take off my clothes. My shaky hands stopped him for three reasons. One, this was like the third time in a day. Second, I couldn't get Sasuke out of my head. Third, we were in the Akatsuki garden, anyone could walk in.

"Don't you think we've done this enough?" I asked with a smile.

"No." he said like it was the simplest answer there was.

"Jeez, you're going to kill me this way." and basically, it went from there.


	17. Sex Pig

I was surprised, after this chapter, Takumi's not blind. Even though, she probably should be. Lol

**Waning:**

Language, fpreg, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, I only own Takumi and Amaya

**Takumi's POV:**

Yeah, it took me another minute, and then a kiss to wake me from my sudden stunned expression. Itachi looked back and forth between my eyes. He was waiting for a reply, I knew, but I was "absolutely speechless"(as mentioned before). At least my stunned face was gone.

"Takumi." He breathed next to my ear. I woke even more from my shocked state. He grinned, "The least you can do is answer." He didn't move his head from beside my neck. I turned my head slightly to look at his black hair.

"I think I love you too." I muttered, almost inaudibly. He chuckled, and sucked on my neck again. I giggled, like a freaking schoolgirl I might add, "You know… you're gonna leave a mark."

"Precisely." He hissed. I had to stop myself from shuddering. That was pretty damn sexy. Oh you know it was! I let him kiss me for like ever! Okay so it was more like fifteen minutes, then got up.

"I'm going for a walk around the place. Maybe Amaya's back!" I said hopefully. Itachi smirked.

"Maybe. I'll be in my room if you want me." He had a playful edge to his tone. I didn't look at him as I strapped my fan holders back on.

"Oh yeah, I'll just absolutely _need_ you later." I said sarcastically, and he stood. I walked out before him, leaving him alone in there. At first I thought it wasn't exactly safe. I mean, my doubt's about him weren't completely gone. I walked down the hall, turning around two or three times with doubt then spinning to continue down the hall.

I decided to check the garden I'd found first. My Amaya senses were tingling! Just kidding…I figured it was a nice place to start. I looked out in the garden, and if I thought my dad had scarred me for life, I'd call this a freaking organ bursting.

For those of you out there unlucky enough to walk in on there friends naked, picture that… BUT TEN TIMES WORSE!!!!! May I take this time to tell you all Deidara's a SEX PIG! As quietly as possible, I ran. Back to my room. Gagging the _entire _way.

When I burst in, Itachi hadn't left yet. Actually he was cuddling with my pillow now. I stopped myself from muttering, _Okay that's odd_. And instead just gagged again. He stood up quickly, and caught me before my face planted itself in the ground. He looked at me worried. I shook my head, my face going red, "Yep… she's back."

Itachi almost laughed, "Never heard it from the outside?"

I gagged again, "Never _seen_ it before." Itachi's eyes widened. I looked up at his face, "Yeah, for the next… half-hour or so, probably closer to an hour, I'd stick away from the garden." Itachi's nose wrinkled and it made him look funny. But a cute funny. I giggled again. Okay, if he keeps making me giggle, I'm getting my "giggle box" ripped out.

"What?" He said amused.

"You looked funny." I said, letting him old me there. Without warning, he scowled disapprovingly, and swung me up in his arms.

He started to walk towards my bed, "You need sleep. I think you're going crazy." I pouted as he tried to set me on my bed.

"Hey!" He looked down at me with a smile, "I thought you weren't going anywhere!" He set me to one side of the bed, and laid next to me.

"I'm not." He said holding me against him, and kissing my hair, "But you're going to bed. Now sleep." He ordered. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I'm just gonna fall over asleep with an order, and but I closed my eyes, and fell asleep rather quickly. I must have bee tired.

**Amaya's POV:**

Okay, yeah talk about killing the moment. Lovely timing Takumi. After she left I pushed Deidara off of me and scowled. He pouted and looked at me helplessly. I turned my head away and got up. I went to reach for my clothes but…..Deidara took them. Then ran off.

"I'm not chasing you for my clothes." he stuck out his tongue. I did the same then grabbed his clothes and put them on, "When I can just use yours." and with that I walked out of the garden. This should be funny, either Deidara has to come out of there naked or in my clothes. Damn, my clothes weren't that bad, I mean, I'm not a girly girl or anything. It was basically just armor underneath the Akatsuki cloak, where as his clothes made me look like some baggy American rapper.

I smirked, then walked into my room to find Itachi and Takumi asleep together. It looked soooooo cute! Well………….WAKE UP CALL. I grabbed my drawing pad, I was in a mood to draw, and went to leave. Yet before I did I set the alarm clock so that it would go off in two minutes. I also wrote a note to Takumi:

_Takumi,_

_Going outside for a bit, I think I cleared things up with Sasuke. I told him to go fix what he did to Naruto and the others before me. Things should be starting to look up now. . and who knows, maybe you and Itachi will have little Uchiha's running around. What? With the rate you two are going you could restore the clan in no time. "No worries Sasuke, Takumi and Itachi have it all under control!" lol, I would LOVE to see Sasuke's expression on that one. Oh and one more thing, I'd like you to do me a favor, paint Deidara pink for me please. Oh and if he asks for his clothes, tell him I said…."No."_

_Later,_

_Amaya Hitomi Hatake_

Yup that should be good, actually, while I'm out there drawing, I may want to write a final WILL. Nothing to anyone, BURN IT ALL! Wait, what am I talking about? Deidara! BOMB IT ALL! There much better.

Outside I found a nice cherry tree, it's pink blossoms glittered with resent rainfall and some petals lay on the ground around it. I picked up my ink brush and began to sketch, not ten minutes into it I was attacked. By a black blob. We collided to the ground, I looked up to see Tobi. DUH.

"Amaya-chan! Why are you wearing Deidara-sempai's clothes?"

"Because Tobi, he stole mine."

"Oh, can I steal some too?" I smirked.

"Go steal Takumi's, she's got plenty."

He laughed, "Okay." and with that he ran off back where he come from.

"Good, with him out of the way I can get back to work." I said aloud.

"Might want to wait a second." came a voice behind me, I turned to see Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"There is something I really need to talk to you about." he said walking over to me. Oh dear, he looked serious.


	18. Sasuke & Amaya's past

OooooOoo, what's Sasuke gonna say to Amaya?

Find out!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and others (cliff hanger)...don't kill me!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, I only own Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV:**

What the hell? I wake up after an annoying drone from an alarm clock, Itachi gets up, I look over, and there's bits of clock everywhere. I rose my eyebrows, "What the fuck are you doing to the clock?" He looked back at me, and handed me a note. I read it quickly. I stood from the bed appalled.

Itachi noticed my evil scowl, "Yeah, I read that." I looked up at him, just a bit embarrassed. Why did Amaya do this to me? He took a sexy step towards me. Oh- no, not good. I tried to step back away from him but ran into the bed. Shit! I'm trapped. Fuck you Amaya.

"I'm up for it." Itachi whispered, giving me chills. Of course the fact that his hand was running up my side at the same time may have helped. I slapped it away, but I couldn't help smiling.

"No way!" I said, side stepping. He followed, and pulled me to him by my waist. I let out a laugh, "It's not gonna happen. I'll tie you down if I have to." That only seemed to please him.

The door suddenly opened. Itachi spun around, and I looked around him at the intruder. Tobi? That was his name, right? Itachi scowled, "What do you want Tobi?" He gave Itachi a curious look then took a step towards us.

"Tobi getting clothes from Takumi, like Amaya told him to." Tobi said stepping towards me, trying to avoid Itachi. Itachi blocked his path.

"Tobi, go." Tobi pouted. I looked around, and saw Amaya's sketchbook. I smiled viciously. I walked out from behind Itachi, and looked directly a Tobi.

"Hey Tobi. Amaya didn't want you to take my clothes. She wanted you to take her sketchbook. It's right there." I pointed happily at the sketchbook, and Itachi seemed pleased. Tobi ran to the sketchbook and picked it up.

"Are you sure?" I nodded enthusiastically. He ran out of the room with it, and I burst out laughing.

Itachi nodded, "Good job."

"I know." I felt so proud of myself.

**Amaya's POV**:

I motioned for Sasuke to sit down, he did and I placed my ink brush and paper on the ground beside me. I looked at him nodding, indicating he had my full attention. At first he said nothing, just stared at the sun kissed sky.

I looked at him closely, he looked kind of cute like that. What, with his hair not looking too much like a duck butt and the sun glistening on his face as he looked up into it. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Sasuke was my friend, I can't think of him that way.

_But you are._ a voice rang in my head, damn wolf with it's stupid ability to communicate with me telepathically.

"But I can't think of him that way!"

"Can't think of who that way?" Sasuke asked looking puzzled at me.

"Um, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

_Hahahaha loser!_ the voice called again.

_SHUT-UP YOU STUPID WOLF!_ aloud I admit to Sasuke, "I was just thinking that you looked…………….." long pause, "cute with your head tilted back. NOT THAT YOUR NOT CUTE ALL THE TIME! I mean….wait that came out wrong….. URG" I hung my head, defeated by my own words.

"Why can't you like me that way?" he asked, he looked confused.

"Well, because you're my friend."

_Yes, but Deidara was your friend too._

_Didn't I tell you to shut-up?_

"Does that really mean anything?"

I smiled, "Do you remember the first time we meet?"

"How could I forget?"

_A five year old me stood next to a six year old Kimi. "Aya, I want you to meet my brother, Sasuke." Kimi said pushing me in front of her so that Sasuke and I could see each other. He smiled at me and I could feel a blush reach my cheeks. "I'll leave you two alone." Kimi said giggling and running to her house._

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he muttered, I smiled. Glad to know that I wasn't the only one embarrassed._

_"I'm Hatake Hitomi Amaya, but you can call me Aya."_

_"Okay." the boy in front of me said._

_I smiled, looking more closely at him. "Your hair looks like a bird."_

_"It does?!" he asked shocked, his hands shot out and held his hair down flat._

_"Yeah," he frowned, "but I like it." I reached over and kissed his cheek._

_"See you tomorrow Sasuke!" I had called running home. Sasuke never got to see the blush that had, and would be, the biggest I had ever had._

He leaned in close, then kissed me. WTF!? What about Deidara? Yeah, one problem, my body was reacting on it's own, because I was kissing him right back! Oh shit, there was going to be hell to pay if anyone saw me. We broke apart.

"I've always wanted to know how that felt." he smirked, slightly out of breath. I was too and found that I couldn't answer. He smiled and pulled me into his chest, WTF again! Wasn't I supposed to be with Deidara? What do people think this is? Some fan fiction?! I suppose next Takumi will be pregnant…..and when it's born it won't look a thing like Itachi. Instead it will look like Kisame or Zetsu! THIS WHOLE THING IS TURNING INTO ONE FUCKING CRAZY DRAMA…………one that I wanted to turn off badly.


	19. Amaya's In For It!

Bad things happen to poor Amaya. It seemes everyone has bad timeing with her!

Teehee, thanks for the reveiws,

**ForgiverButNeverForget**

**TwinTailedninja29**

**The Only Sane One**

**NightxRain**

**highturo-hun112**

Now ONWARD!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and other things.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't have the money to own Naruto (so sad), I own Takumi and Amaya though!

**Takumi's POV**:

I was pacing in my room. It had been an hour since Amaya had left. According to Deidara at least. He'd gotten his own clothes back. He was getting finicky too. Itachi had left half an hour ago to get some food, and I told I'd be fine alone. He believed me. Not long after Deidara came in looking for Amaya, and putting her clothes back.

I had just turned when Deidara stood, and stopped me by pushing me back by my shoulders, "Stop, un! You're making me even more nervous, un!" I stopped. I didn't want to worry him even more then he already was. Then he turned, and began to pace himself. Dumbass.

"Hey!" I scowled at him, setting my hands on my hips, "You just told me to stop, so don't you start up." He stopped, and muttered an apology. I sat on my bed, and watched out the window. Deidara stood there, staring at the wall. He was way worried… Where the hell was she?

I decided to go out to the garden, although as soon as I got there, my mind blew up with nasty images. I cringed at them, and stared into the pond. What a nightmare? Dad dies(best part I must say), I walk in on my friends(ew!), and now friend has mysteriously vanished. I heard footsteps walking up behind me, but they stopped several yards away. Deidara.

"What's the matter?" I asked without turning to look at him. He walked up beside me, but I just stared into the water.

"Where do you think she is, un?"

"No clue." I replied solemnly. I saw him frown out of the corner of his eye. There was a very long, and agonizing pause and then someone came down the path, dragging someone else by the sound.

I hadn't turned yet when I heard a thump on the dirt, and turned sharply. Amaya? She had been flung forward by Itachi and tripped, falling on her face. She glared up at him, just as he scowled towards us.

"Someone's got some explaining to do?" By this point my eyes were as wide as possible, and I was staring at Itachi surprised. Amaya looked up at me, and then noticed Deidara for the first time. Everything seemed to be flooding into her brain or something. She completely froze, and something like fear resided in her eyes.

She stood from the ground, and just continued to stare Deidara, "I… I…"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Spit it out!" I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. Itachi's face scared me, as well as Amaya's, and Deidara just looked confused, but his eyes never left Amaya. Amaya opened her mouth, and I had a heart-wrenching feeling whatever came out would be rather… well, not good.

**Amaya's POV:**

Oh, what a lovely thing that was. To have Itachi of all people see me with Sasuke like THAT! Oh shit. Yeah and the worst part was, was that did he just scowl and walk off? No. He told Sasuke off then grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and then threw me down in front of Takumi AND Deidara and told me to tell them what I did.

_**I**_ did nothing. It was ALL Sasuke! I swear. Deidara looked at me confused, Takumi looked at me with fear about what I was going to say, and Itachi was glaring at me. I was SOO scared, what was I supposed to do. I opened my mouth and Itachi looked pleased that I was about to spill my guts. Cocky bastard. Instead of confessing I used voice and screamed. Everyone was on the ground holding their ears, I took this as my chance and ran. Where did I run to? Tobi's room.

Like I would ever run there, but I did. Tobi was sitting on the bed flipping through something…… it was my fucking sketch book. He smiled, "You draw nice." I was going to kill Takumi! Instead I put my hands over Tobi's mouth.

"Listen, Itachi, Takumi, Deidara, and I are all playing hide n seek. You have to be real quiet of they'll find my, okay?" he nodded happily.

"Can I play?"

"Um…. Sure. Just be REALLY quiet."

"Tobi will, Tobi is a good boy." I stayed in his room for what seemed like forever, actually when I glanced at the clock it had only been a half an hour. "I don't want to play anymore. I think I want some juice." Tobi said getting off the bed and walking out of the room. I followed but instead of heading to the living room/ kitchen area I went down the hall and outside.

I was walking around aimlessly when I got to the spot where Sasuke and I were. I sat down again and stared up at the sky, I smirked. Right now I was acting too much like Shikamaru. It was kind of freaky. I just sat there for a while thinking, when I remembered I had left my stuff here. I got it out and finished the drawing of the tree. By the time I was done the sun had set and the sky was a pretty orange and pink.

A shadow loomed over me, I turned around to see Tobi. He smirked and sat back down. "You ran off on me, did they find you?" he asked me.

"No, they haven't found me. It's a good thing though." I said smiling back at him.

He smirked, "Here, I got this for you." he handed me a juice box and grinned. I smiled, this guy was just so…..childish.


	20. The Argument

Wow! I was proud of last chapter! I got some nice reveiws! Well, I hope you like this one too! Don't worry, poor Amaya will recover from the emotional breakdown she has! Teehee!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya

**Takumi's POV:**

OW! MY EARS!!! After Amaya's nice little scream, I jumped up, and called after her, "Amaya!" I went to run for her, but Itachi held me back. I glared up at him, and thrashed about trying to get loose from his grip, "Let me go!"

"Hey, if she wants to play hide 'n' seek let her!" He shouted. Okay, about now my legs melted. What Sasuke said was all coming back. I hated it. Oh even better, Itachi saw my face change. Dammit. I covered by attempting a scowl.

"What the hell'd she do?" Deidara said standing, looking at Itachi accusingly. Itachi rose his eyebrow.

There was an odd flicker of anger in Itachi's eyes, "She decided to test out my brother's lips." My jaw dropped. Oh-no! Nasty images, NASTY IMAGES!! Sasuke, and… Amaya. Oh wrong, oh wrong, wrong, wrong!

"She _what_?!?!?!" I couldn't believe it. They were friends. She had told me about their friendship when I first met her! She'd never… wait… her and Deidara had been friends before too. _Holy shit Deidara!_ My mind was racing!

Oh my god, this is as insane as an anime drama! (Wait a minute… aha!) Yeah ignore that little thing in the parenthesis. I looked at Deidara quickly. His face was white. And when I say white think snow, and that's _almost_ as white as Deidara. He just stared at the ground, mouth closed tightly.

I went to move towards him, but felt a pain along my upper arm. Itachi was leaving bruises! I was getting angry with him again. I tried to tug away from him, but he wouldn't let me. I didn't dare glare at him again. Sasuke's comment was echoing in my ears.

I reached out for Deidara, frozen with shock, and whispered, "Dei…" He looked up, and I smiled sadly, but he simply turned and walked away. I frowned, "Deidara… Wait!" He ignored me completely. The whole following him, and confronting him would have been a good idea, but I was still under death grip.

My anger boiled over, and I turned on Itachi, "Amaya _what_?!?!?!?!?!" He scowled down at me.

"You heard me the first time." He said coldly. I got chills with his words, but didn't let my scowl fade.

"You actually saw her eating Sasuke's face?!" I asked, debating whether I should believe him or not. Of course, Amaya's reaction did tell me something had happened. He saw the realization in my face and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Told you." He muttered darkly. I gulped, my eyes wide. She'd actually kissed Sasuke… COOL! I mean, I hated him, but that was because he worked for my dad, and I always thought he and Amaya would be an awesome couple. But that was before Deidara came along. Deidara. I wonder what he was thinking about this…

I felt the bruise on my arm sting through my body, "OW!" I turned to see Itachi had squeezed my arm ever so slightly, "You know, that kind of hurts!" He didn't release my arm, just stared at me. Getting freaked out!!! His eyes were burning. Still black, but burning. I barely trusted my voice, but I spoke anyway, "Itachi?" It came out meekly, and quiet… and scared.

Itachi heard it, and released my arm, only to move his own around my waist, and pull me forward hard. He gave me a jaw breaking kiss, and I moaned. Oh great, violent family killers turn me on, this is brilliant!

**Amaya's POV:**

Yeah, I was having LOADS of fun. You know just sitting here, dinking a juice box with Tobi none the less. We sat there together, Tobi talking about Sasori's dolls and how Sasori won't let him play with any of them. It was amusing to say the least. That is until someone walked over to us. I turned around to see Deidara. He looked at me crossly.

"Tobi, why don't you go try and play with Sasori's dolls again." I said, Tobi did not need to be in the middle of this.

"Okay, bye Amaya-chan." and with that he walked.……or rather, awkwardly skipped, away. I turned to look back at Deidara, that is until my face was flung the other way. HE JUST SLAPPED ME!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You know what that was for, un" he said crossing his arms.

"IT WASN'T ME!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Itachi sure made it sound like it was, un"

"So, you really think I would do that huh?" tears rolled down my face, what the hell?! I had never shed a tear in almost ten years and now I'm crying. Now I get to change the moods! WTF!? "You really think that I would go and suck face with one of my childhood friends after what I've been through? You really think that I'd do something like that to you on my own free will?!" I was shouting now, but I didn't care. Let everyone hear of what he thought I was because to me I didn't care. I didn't care about anything.

"Then what did happen, un?" he asked, his voice not loosing any of the anger he had before.

"Even if I told you, you still wouldn't believe me." I said, I turned to walk away. A strong hand grabbed my arm and I was pulled towards him and he crashed his lips against mine.

"Don't presume what you don't know, un." this time his voice was calm, meant to sooth, but it only made me cry harder as full realization of what had happened. Damn I hate feminine moods!

"I'm so sorry." I cried into his shoulder, he kind of laughed. I could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"Your not one to cry, un. Now stop, other wise you'll make a scene, un." and with that he picked me up bridal style and walked back to the house. He brought me to his room and closed the door. "Now how 'bout we make-up, un?"

I laughed, "Your such a sex hound."


	21. Takumi & Itachi Makeup

Teehee, I just love the fact that Amaya's like a mom to Tobi! It makes it soo kawaii! I love Dei and all, but it's so mean how he treats Tobi. hugs Tobi How can you hater such a good boy?! Poor Takumi...she's got some feeling issues. Oh and she'd **never** suck face with Sasuke... or so she says...

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, you know how it goes.

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Naruto, I would not be writing this...it would really happen!

Teehee, I just own Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV:**

As sexy, and AWESOME as this kiss was, I pushed against Itachi's chest. He just held me tighter, winding the other arm around me. I pushed harder, and jerked my head away. Haha bitch! Can't kiss me if I move my head away!

Itachi just looked down at me. Oh-no, he's pouting. Not the baby face! I hate female weaknesses. He tilted his head, "Why are you so distant now?" I knew he knew, so I didn't bother to open my mouth. Instead I just stared in his eyes. They were sad, and angry, "It's because of what Sasuke said, isn't it?"

I looked away at the ground, scowling, "I think you knew that." He scowled in return. I tried to step away. He was holding too tight though, and my legs were going weak. He was staring me down. I tugged at his arms again, and this time, he spun me around, and pinned me against the wall. I scowled up at him, "If you're trying to make me unafraid you're doing a fucking horrible job!"

"You shouldn't be afraid of me anyway!" He yelled. He looked UBERLY mad. I tried to speak, but I was losing emotional strength. I continued to scowl, but it was beginning to fail. His face was as still as stone. He moved his head forward, almost setting his forehead on mine, but didn't, "Why don't you trust me?" He said softly, but he still looked mad.

"I…" I stammered. Oh shit! My eyes were filling with tears. I squeezed them shut, hard, trying to push them back. It wasn't working! I kept scowling. I'm not backing down to him! I tried to speak again, "I… I…" His face was softening now. My mind was screaming, _Don't you dare Uchiha! Don't you dare soften because I'm crying like a baby!_

One of his hands left my arm, and came to my chin. I didn't stop scowling, but the effort was making my chin tremble. He took a deep breath, "Why don't you trust me?" He repeated even softer, searching my eyes. I set my jaw. If I can't speak without sputtering, I'm not going to speak at all! He waited patiently for my reply.

I figured if I was going to leave this garden any time soon, I better speak. I thought about that. Why didn't I trust him? I remembered my past, and cringed, "I don't trust anyone easily…" There was a long pause, and then I looked up at his eyes, "Even with Amaya. At first I was afraid of her. Then I trusted her with my life because she had killed one of my dad's spies for me.

"When I first saw you… I don't know why, but I trusted you. Without knowing your name, I trusted you." I bit my lip, as more tears filled my eyes, "Even though you were an Uchiha, I still trusted you. When Sasuke said that… It was like all logic seemed to pour back into my head. My dad had always reminded me about how worthless I was. How lucky I was Sasuke liked my dad so much, and would marry me, for him. I thought, why on earth would someone like Itachi like me? I mean… I'm me." I stopped, I was crying hysterically.

Itachi's eyes were gleaming now, and he was smiling very, very softly. I was hyperventilating, and tears were still streaming from my eyes. He bent the extra half inch to my forehead, and whispered, "That's why I love you." A smile tugged at the corner of my lip. I stood on my tiptoes, and pecked him on the lips.

With quick little intakes of breath, I leaned up against him, my head on his chest, "I love you." I whispered almost inaudibly. I felt him smile, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be afraid anymore… I'll never harm you… ever." I nodded slowly, feeling very tired all of a sudden. I felt a slight tugging in my stomach, and began to pout.

"I'm hungry." I said childishly. Itachi laughed, and backed away from me.

"Well you better wipe those tears away before heading inside. The guys'll laugh at you." I scowled, and wiped my eyes. Together we walked in the house, and towards the kitchen. I still felt a little uneasy, but it wasn't so much over Itachi… It was more, exactly what happened with Amaya?

**Amaya's POV:**

I walked into the living room, only Tobi sat there holding one of Sasori's puppets. I watched him for a while, what the hell is wrong with him? Isn't he supposed to be a ninja? Shouldn't he know I was there?

"Tobi," he jumped but then did a Naruto nervous laugh, "Did Sasori say that you could do that?"

"No, but you did."

"But it's not mine to say that you could."

"So? I think I broke it." he held up a piece that I had no idea, or want to know, what it was. I sighed and strode over to him, Deidara running up to join me.

"Isn't that Sasori-danna's puppet, un?"

"Yes, and Tobi broke it." Deidara stopped walking and stared at Tobi. I would have laughed had the situation not been so dire.

"You do know Tobi will not have any more hands to play with the puppets after this, un."

"Yeah, sadly, I realized that."

Tobi looked shocked, "You mean Sasori-sempai will break my hands? But Tobi is a good boy."

I knelt down in front of him, "Don't worry, Sasori will not break your hands and yes, you are a good boy."

"No, un. Sasori will not break your arms, he will totally rip them off, un."

"Deidara! Stop." I grabbed the puppet from Tobi and walked by Sasori's room. I dropped the puppet in the hallway, "Let him find it." I said to Deidara who had walked up behind him.

"Itachi's screwing Takumi's brains out."

I jumped, "Where the hell did that come from?! Two things to tell you, 1.) Random 2.) TMI!"

"Well I was just thinking of our activities and then thought about them."

"I don't think so Dei, Takumi's a little afraid of Itachi after what Sasuke said. She's worried that what he said is true. I hope they fix this soon." I said walking back to the living room and sitting next to Tobi, Deidara sitting on my other side. I wonder what was happening with those two right now.


	22. Teehee Takumi

Yayyy! I finally made it to the fpreg part, sweatdrops it took forever, but I got there.

Hope you enjoy!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and other things.

**Diclaimer:**

I wish I owned Naruto, but Takumi and Amaya work!

**Takumi's POV:**

Okay… so for some reason we never quite made it to the kitchen. We were in a hall, just walking towards it when I sniffled again, and he just stopped dead. He was watching me nervously. He'd asked if I was okay, and then came towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

I'd told him I was fine, and he'd smiled, and kissed my nose. Then he'd started to pull off my shirt. IN THE HALL!!! Good thing when he pushed me up against a door it was to his room, cause I kinda just walked in without thinking. Wow… I've turned into quite the sex machine…

Anyway! About an hour later, I came out of Itachi's room, with a gasp, and stared at the ground. When I looked up at the opposite wall, Deidara was standing there smirking, "Have fun, un?" I scowled, and wrinkled my nose.

"Go to hell."

This only seemed to please him, "Gladly, un." And with that he walked off down the hall. I felt my skin prickle up, and caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I swung around to stare straight into shark boy. What's his name… Kisame!

He had an eery grin on, "Feels weird not being able to go into my own room." He said looking down at me. He was _huge_! He was a good two feet taller than me! I couldn't say anything. I was just sorta dumbfounded. This seemed to amuse him.

I heard the door open, and Itachi mumbled, "Kisame. Leave her alone." Kisame automatically took a step back. He scowled. Itachi kissed the crown of my head, and walked off down the hall, leaving me with fish stick.

He glared down at me, "Don't get hot. Just cause he likes you, doesn't mean I do."

I remembered what Amaya had said about listening to Itachi's every word. I smiled, and cocked my head, " Aren't you more like a dog, than a fish." He grimaced, but before he could say anything, Itachi called him from down the hall. I almost laughed, as he scampered down the hall after Itachi, "Dog." I mumbled, and walked down the hall to my room.

When I opened the door, Amaya looked up from her bed, and smiled, "Have fun?" I rose an eyebrow. This sounded far too familiar. She just smiled at me innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"As I just said to Dei, go to _hell_." She laughed, and rose from her bed. I rolled my eyes, and sat on my own bed, "Yeah, that clownfish creeps the hell out of me." Amaya sat next to me.

"Yeah," She paused, "He hates you."

I scowled, "What the hell'd I do to him?!"

Amaya smirked, "Took Itachi. I think he's gay."

"Oh great, I have a gay fish stick on my tail." Amaya nodded, and let out a chuckle. I felt the silence building up, and knew what I was supposed to ask. I took a very deep breath, and looked at my feet, "What happened with you and Sasuke? In the forest I mean."

I saw her watching me out of the corner of my eye, but didn't look at her. She sighed, and began slowly, "He kissed me, and that's it. Itachi caught us, and got it all wrong. He must have seen us mid-kiss or something, cause I definantly did not kiss him." Her face was red. Red, red. It looked like a goddamn cherry. I smiled.

"You liked it didn't you?"

She looked at me quick, "What the fu…? NO!" Her face was burning red. HAHA! She did… poor Deidara. I frowned. As much of an ass he was, I think he truly loves Amaya. Amaya's jaw set, "I love Deidara, Takumi. I love him… as much as he loves me." She'd caught me out.

I decided to switch topic… lalalaaa, what to talk about? Amaya beat me to a topic, "You're gonna end up pregnant." It was so random, and out there, I almost laughed.

"What the…?! Fuck you!"

Suddenly there was a yelling from the hall. Tobi came running into the room, and hid behind me, and Amaya. Puppet-guy, Sasori, came running in behind him with a broken puppet, "You little piece o' shit, come back here! I'm gonna rip your ARMS OFF!!"

Amaya stood, "Sasori, stop!" Sasori seemed taken aback. Tobi quivered behind me, clutching me by the shoulders, like a nervous toddler.

"He broke my best puppet!" Sasori whined. I struggled to keep the smile off my face.

"Make a new one!" Amaya spat. Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"You know I can't just '_make a new one_'!"

Amaya glared back "Then take your anger out on me. I'm the one who told him to take it anyway." OoOooo, this is getting interesting!!

**Amaya's POV:**

This was interesting, Sasori had no clue what to do. He kept looking back from to Tobi looking just as confused as Tobi did. "You know I would, if you did have that voice possession. You know that's cheating in my book." Sasori said walking out mumbling things like, "Stupid girl, stupid moron. I'll just have to _fix_ it. Damn, only Tobi can fuck up a perfectly made puppet." his voice stopped when he shut his door.

"Amaya-chan! YOU SAVED ME!" Tobi jumped away from Takumi and tackled me to the ground. "I almost had my arms broken off, you heard him right!? Could you believe Sasori-sempai would do such a mean thing to me?! I am a good boy right?!"

"Yes Tobi, you are a good boy." I managed, he was kind of squishing my lungs.

"Amaya-chan, Tobi is now very bored." I went to get up and thankfully Tobi got the picture and got off me.

"Hmmm, lets try and find something for you to do." I pushed aside all of my clothes to reveal my art supplies (I had to hide them from Dei and Sasori). I grabbed a pink paint bucket and handed it to Tobi. "Here, I'm tired of Kisame being blue all the time. Pink is a happy color, paint him pink."

"Okay," He grabbed the paint from me and rushed down the hallway. I walked over and closed the door, then sat back down beside Takumi.

"So, where were we? Oh yes, the fact that your pregnant." I said with a smile.

"I am not!"

"I think you are. You are awful moody."

"I'M WHAT?!"

"See! I stand uncorrected."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Prove it." I said folding my hands across my chest.

"How?"

"We'll go see Tsunade. She's a medic, she can tell if your pregnant by seeing if there is an extra chakra source in you. It really simple really."

"Why? Have you done this before? Is that how you know it all?" she asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"NO!!! When I was an ANBU we were trained in tons of medical stuff. I learned it from a book I was assigned to."

"Yeah right."

"Look around Takumi, does it look like there are any exploding clay rattles anywhere?"

"Touché."

"Just do it. Oh! I have two good reasons! 1. I can gloat in you face that you are. 2. You can revive the Uchiha clan!"

"Fine, I'll do it, only on one condition. Oh, and I'm only doing this to prove you wrong."

"Okay, as if that will ever happen. And what is the condition."

"You have to come with me and take the test _too_." the way she said too made me move away from her a little bit. I think she had been hanging around Itachi a little to much. After I regained my posture I glared at her, she glared back.

"Fine. I'm not afraid. I KNOW I'm not pregnant. I don't have mood swings like you."

"Yeah but you eat weird food, besides, I'm sure you and Deidara have had sex WAY more times then Itachi and I have."

"Two things, one, pickles are not a weird food. So just because Americans can eat our ramen, we're weird or having "food cravings" if we eat a pickle?! That's not fair! Two, so what if Deidara and I have had more sex. Maybe Deidara isn't fertile like Itachi!"

"Well, we'll have see won't we?"

It didn't take too long to get to Leaf, Tsunade was too surprised by seeing us. Taken aback at what we wanted but not surprised. Tsunade got everything ready and I smirked at Takumi.

"You first."

"Fine, I'm not afraid because I know I'm not." she hopped up on the examination table, Tsunade ordered her to lay down and she did. Tsunade focused her chakra in her hands and placed them on Takumi's stomach. She searched around for a bit before pulling back, a smile on her face.

"Takumi, you are not-" Takumi pointed at me and laughed.

"I TOLD YOU SO! HAHAHAHA!"

"I didn't finish! I was about to say that your not eating healthy. It's not good for the baby. Your diet should consist more then just ramen. You're eating like Naruto!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! What was that about you telling me so? You ARE pregnant! Hahahaha! I win you lose!" I was skipping happily around the room, Takumi sat on the chair, head hung in defeat. This was when I began my gloating.


	23. WTF?

Oooooo, interesting neh?

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and others.

**Disaclaimer:**

Only Takumi and Amaya are mine.

**Takumi's POV:**

I pouted in my chair, then remembered something. I smirked, "Tsunade, I believe Amaya's up next." Amaya stopped short. With a little humph, she sat up on the table, and Tsunade repeated the procedure on Amaya's stomach.

Tsunade backed away. Amaya smiled, "I knew I wasn't. I mean, seriously." Tsunade smiled, and shook her head gently.

"You're both pregnant." Amaya's mouth dropped, and her eyes widened. I burst out laughing! She glared at me, and all I could do was laugh! The whole way home I was laughing. When we walked in the door, I was still laughing.

Itachi's eyebrow rose, and he looked between us, and stopped on me. Just so you know, I'm still laughing my ass off, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, stopping my laughter abruptly.

"SHE'S PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!" Amaya screamed out. I scowled viciously at her.

"Well you're pregnant with Deidara's baby!!!!" I smirked suddenly, "Or is it Sasuke's?" Amaya's eyes burned. Oh damn, she was gonna kill me. I screamed, and ran to hide behind Itachi. Itachi held Amaya back from me. I stuck out my tongue childishly.

Deidara walked in from the kitchen with a sly smile, "You know if you're pregnant with our child, I'd prefer you try _not_ to injure it before birth, un" Amaya's mouth dropped. She turned on Deidara.

"You ass!" She punched him in the shoulder, and Deidara grunted at the blow, but continued to smile. Amaya scowled, "You knew all along didn't you?" Deidara batted his eyes lashes, and shrugged. Amaya flipped! She began slamming her fits on his shoulders, and he held her back by the arms. She stepped back, "Do you know what this _means_?!?!" She squealed, "Pein's not gonna let me on any missions now!"

I almost laughed at her. I didn't mind missing missions. It was more the actual fact that I had another person in me that bothered me. I had to worry about not only myself now… but my kid as well. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, and shook my head. Itachi was staring at me again.

"This is awkward." He said, scratching the back of his head. I chuckled.

I set a hand on my stomach, "At least I'm not fat yet." Itachi rolled his eyes, and kissed my nose.

"Freak." Then he turned, and walked down the hall. I frowned, and trotted after him, leaving Deidara, and a psycho Amaya in the living room. I stayed a good ten yards from him, but followed him around the house, and finally out into the garden.

Itachi stopped at the water's edge, and stared into his reflection. I came up behind him cautiously, "Are you mad?" I asked quietly, watching his face. He smiled softly.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just… weird…" I shrugged. Yeah it was a little weird. Itachi half turned to look me in the eyes, "You know, Sasuke will have a fit if he finds out." I laughed at that. Like I gave a shit as to what that prick thought. Itachi smiled fully at my laugh, "Nice." He muttered, and walked over to give me a full kiss.

**Amaya's POV**:

WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF…. Shall I keep going?! WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF!?!?!?!?!? THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THIS COULD HAPPEN! FUCKING DEIDARA!!! He's never gonna touch me again! He'll be lucky if I even let him LOOK at me!! STUPID PICK!!!!!! Next time Deidara can just go fuck Tobi for all I care!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY I CAN GO WITH OUT MISSIONS!!! IF I DON'T I'LL KILL SOMEONE IN THIS STUPID HQ!!!!!! Deidara even KNEW!!!! The stupid cocky, ass fucker, I-fuck-everything-that-moves-shit-head IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!

No, not really. Actually I spent most of the day sulking in my bedroom, that is until I noticed my sketchpad was gone. Then I searched around the place, I eventually found it in Tobi's room. He had drawn three pictures in it, and even though I was POSITIVE he had ADHD, he was pretty good in his artwork.

I had to have stayed in his room for at least three hours, we were just talking. I let slip of my "condition" to him and he talked about that….for about two of the three hours. Yeah, Tobi had to have been pretty damn excited. He brought up a lot of good points so I didn't feel TO bad about it. Yeah, awkward. Taking advice from Tobi, the Akatsuki baby…….for now at least.

After I got tiered of Tobi's talking I decided it was time for…. "Hey Tobi, did you Takumi's pregnant too?"

"SHE IS?! WITH ITACHI-SAMA?!"

"Yup, now go ask her questions, I have things I want to do." and in my head popped many little ways to murder people, but sadly I pushed it back. I picked up my drawing pad and walked back into my room, shutting the door behind me. I could hear Tobi run down the hall screaming,

"TAKUMI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW ABOUT YOUR BABY." this of course got the whole HQ knowing about Takumi's pregnancy. I myself was laughing my ass off in my room. Takumi was going to kill me, either that or find away to get me back.


	24. Problems With Kisame

Sorry, I've been kinda sick latley. Oh well, I'm back on so here we go!

**Warning:**

frpeg, language, and others

**Disaclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi POV:**

"TAKUMI-CHAN!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW ABOUT YOUR BABY!!!!!!" I cringed at the loud voice that blasted from the entry way to the garden. Amaya, what the fuck did you do? I groaned when I realized it was Tobi. Itachi rolled his eyes, and unlaced his arms from around my waist.

"What is it, Tobi?" He said calmly. Tobi began to jump up and down.

"Tobi wanna know about Takumi's baby! Tobi already know about Amaya's, so she told Tobi to ask about Takumi's." My eyes narrowed. I thought quickly.

I looked innocently at Tobi, "I don't have a baby. You better find something else to do."

Itachi smirked, "Why don't you go try using Kisame's sword? It's in his closet." Tobi nodded enthusiastically, and ran out of the garden. Itachi smiled, and shook his head, "I better go hideout before Kisame can find me." He pecked my lips, "Bye." He slipped away, and rushed silently down the corridor.

I sighed. Alone at last. I watched the water a while, then gave another long sigh. I couldn't stay here. It was weird, all I could see was Deidara and Amaya "doing it". Ew! I walked out, and along the hall the opposite way Itachi had gone.

I had just started humming to myself when Kisame appeared out of a black doorway, and pinned me against the wall, "What the…?!" I screeched. He covered my mouth with a nasty blue hand. I scowled viciously at him.

"Think Itachi's s much better than me because he tells me what to do, huh?" He was smiling evilly, "Well, for full reference, I'm not his 'dog', so don't expect me to hold back." He kissed me hard, and I screamed in his mouth, pushing as hard as possible away fro him. When he finally pulled away, he scratched a long line down my lip to the bottom of my chin.

I gasped at the sting, and reached a hand up to feel it. When I looked at the finger there was blood. I was scowling so hard, my upper lip began to twitch. I spit some of the blood at him, and he simply turned away from it. I curled my lips into a smile, "Hey Kisame." He looked at me interested, "I'm pregnant with Itachi's child." I said braggingly. His smile changed suddenly. His scales turned red, and he looked to kill.

He brought back a hand and slapped me. I felt the blood smudge across my face, and gasped again. With that he disappeared around the corner. I was pissed now. Fucking fish!! Who the hell did he think he was?! I walked with death in made down the halls and into the kitchen.

Amaya was standing at the fridge, and when she heard me come in she smirked, "Tobi give you some trouble?" I almost laughed.

"Tobi? No." I still had a deadly gaze in my eyes. Amaya noticed the cut on my chin, and her eyes widened.

"What the fuck happened?!" I realized it was probably pretty bad, and blood must have been all over my chin from Kisame's slap. I took an angry breath, and went to the sink to clean it out, and heard someone step in the kitchen.

I looked up from cleaning it, and saw Itachi. I froze. He was staring at the long gash. Amaya looked between us, and stopped in the middle. They both seemed to know who'd done this without me saying. Amaya whispered, "Kisame." I didn't have to nod, it was in my eyes.

Itachi's gaze turned cold, "I'll kill him." He said coldly, and ran from the kitchen, Amaya and I chasing after him.

**Amaya's POV**:

My head raged at all the things I could do to Kisame. At the moment I was chasing Itachi down the hall, I pulled down my mask. "**Itachi! STOP**!" he did, but stupid me I was still running and hit his back knocking us both flying to the ground. "Amaya, your such a stupid…" I muttered to myself getting up.

"Thank god you stopped him Amaya. I really thought he was going to kill him." Takumi said stopping next to us.

I smirked, "Why would I let him do that? When I want to kill him myself!" I ran down the hallway and heard Takumi scream "shit". I ran down the hallway until I found the over grown guppy.

"Amaya." he said in acknowledgment. I stood on my tiptoes and got right in his face.

"Don't "Amaya" me! I brought Takumi here under my protection and you go and pull a stunt like that?! Well, now you have to pay the consequence." This time I needed no time to pull down my mask considering I took it off when I stopped Itachi.

"**Kisame, put up your right hand.**" He did, this could be fun, but I had to hurry. Takumi and Itachi were on their way. "**Grab your kunai, bring it to your face, write fish stick on your forehead.**" he did and even if he used chakra to heal it, it would still scar and be permanently written on his forehead. Takumi ran in at that time with Itachi (who gained full movement of his body again). They looked at Kisame and laughed, he was still entranced in the voice possession and it would take a few minutes to get him out of it.

I left Itachi to take care of the shark man. I went back into my room, Deidara was waiting for me. He was sitting on my bed and was flipping through my sketchbook, why was everyone so infatuated with my sketchbook today? I sat next to him, he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." he was startled at my sudden apology for a moment but soon got over it.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, I looked at him.

"For yelling at you today."

There was a pause, "You don't have to keep it if you don't want to." he mumbled, head down. I smirked at him.

"You really think I would be as cruel as to kill an innocent baby?"

"You mean-"

"Yes Dei, I'm keeping it." he hugged me, laying me down on the bed and kissing me. I shrugged, soon the Akatsuki wouldn't be an evil organization, more like a babysitting club. I laughed and Deidara looked at me like I was crazy, this only made me laugh harder.


	25. Silly Tobi

Yeah, everyone knows Kisame's a jerk. I have never read the Baby Sitters Club or what not, but I have seen/heard of the books. Anyway enjoy this chapter!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto, just Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV**:

"Itachi _stop_!!" I screamed standing between him, and Kisame. Itachi stopped, but still looked really angry. He grabbed my upper arm, and led me away from the bloodied Kisame. He pulled me down the hall, and into an abandoned room.

"What did he do?" Itachi snarled. My eyes widened, and I stared at him… I was a little surprised he was so angry. I'd never seen him so mad. I figured I'd better answer him.

"I…I…" Come on mouth! FOCUS! I tried again, "He… he just…" Itachi took a deep breath, and changed to an irritated face. He was _trying_ to look sympathetic. It wasn't working well.

"Did he hurt you any other way besides your…" He pointed to my chin. I shook my head curtly, my mouth a thin line. He frowned, and looked deep into my eyes, "What else did he do to you?"

I stared back, "He kissed me…" Itachi scowled, but didn't fire up like he had before. He nodded as if that's exactly what he had expected.

"I knew he liked you." He murmured. A chill ran up my spine. Creepy. Itachi spoke again, "The reason he acted angry with you is because you picked me over him."

I grimaced, "I figured that out." He nodded with a disgusted smile. He ran a finger down my cut, and sighed.

"You should probably get that stitched." I knew he was right. It stung like hell! I looked up at his face with a pout. He chuckled, "No! You can't stay with me until that's stitched. Hell, I could go to kiss you, and tear your whole lip off by accident." My eyes widened, but smiled at the same time.

Gruesome much? I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room. I almost ran right into Kisame who was feeling his scarred forehead with one hand, and his bruised eyes with the other. He looked rather confused. I gasped at the sight of him, and snarled.

I scurried quickly away from him, and towards the kitchen. Hopefully they had some medical equipment in there. In the kitchen I saw Sasori… you know the one with the puppets, and Zetsu(Freaky head dude). I smiled, "Hey guys." They both glanced up in turn, and looked away without a word, but Sasori looked back up.

"Holy shit! Were you sparring?" He was staring at my cut.

"Uh… not really. No." I said back. Zetsu was staring now too. I looked around the kitchen then sighed in frustration, "Do you guys have a medical kit?"

Sasori pointed up on top of the fridge, "If you're looking for some sticker stitches, up there." I thanked him, grabbed three of the stitches, and went straight for the bathroom. I tried to go in, but the door was locked. Tobi was inside, serenading to himself in the shower. I chuckled, and rolled my eyes.

Instead I headed for my room. I knew there was a mirror in there I could use for my stitches. I opened the door, and saw Deidara, and Amaya making out on the bed. I gave them a bored expression, and headed straight for the mirror. Amaya noticed me, but Deidara just ignored me. I smirked, "Jesus, how many kids you goin' for?" That pushed Amaya over. She shoved Deidara off her, and glared at me.

I applied the stitches, and turned. Deidara was frowning with a puppy dog face at Amaya, and she was still glaring at me, "Hey Dei." I stated cheerfully. He gave me a quick smile.

"Hey Takumi." Then went right back to pouting at Amaya.

I smiled, "Hey Amaya," I gestured towards Deidara, and she looked.

"What?!" She said to him. He kissed her again. It was a long kiss… I felt _kinda _awkward.

When they pulled away from each other, he smiled satisfied, "That's all." He said and got up to leave from the room, "Bye." And disappeared around the corner.

"Dork." I murmured with a grimace, and put the last stitch on.

**Amaya's POV:**

Takumi came in with stitches and began sewing up her cut. I sighed, Hidan could probably fix that up better then she was doing, but considering she had never met him and the fact that he was currently on a mission with Kakuzu didn't help to much (I think they have a thing going you know). I laid out on the bed, it wasn't springy or bouncy like the other beds, probably because I never used it.Takumi finished with her needle work and sat on her own bed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking over at her. She smiled. Of course she would. She's the happy-go-lucky type. I hit the back of my head against the wall. Of course we would have to tell Pein, that I didn't mind, Pein was actually really cool to me. What worried me was no missions.

I got up and walked into the living room, Takumi right behind me. She walked into the kitchen, probably to get ice for her lip I assumed. I sat on the couch next to Tobi, he was just sitting there playing with what looked like……..a crayon?! Where the hell did he get that? Anyway he was soaked.

"Tobi, why are you wet?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Tobi took a shower like a good boy."

"Did you take off your clothes?"

"No." he smiled, I got up with a sigh and walked into the closet that everyone shared. You see everyone has their own closet in there room but there was a main one we all had in the living room. I reached up and pulled down a towel and a spare cloak. Which reminded me, Itachi's going to have to give her one.

I walked back over to Tobi and handed him the cloak, "Here, change into this."

"Okay," he got up and began taking his soaked one off.

"TOBI!"

"What?"

"Take this and go into the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." and then he did that awkward skip to the bathroom. I waited until he came out five minutes later. At least his clothes were dry.

"Now come here and sit beside me." he did and I took the towel and towel dried his hair. He was giggling the whole time. That was when Deidara walked in and took the seat next to me. I looked at him and he kissed me. I smiled and went back to work on Tobi's hair. When I finished I sent him to his room. I had forgotten Deidara was there so I just threw the towel randomly behind me. I looked where it had landed and saw it over Deidara's head. I laughed.

"You think that's funny, un?" he took it off his head and proceeded to tie the stupid thing around my arms.

"There is such thing as RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed when he pounced on top of me. I scowled at him then said in a monotone-like voice.

"We're on the living room couch."

"Point, un?"

"Anyone can walk in on us stupid!"

"Oh, right, un"

"Yeah, Takumi's already walked in on us, we don't need anyone else to."

"Fine then, un." he got off me and I sat up. He was pouting but I didn't care, too many times he did this. He got his way too many times. I laid back, my head resting on Deidara's chest. It wasn't that I was tired or needed sleep. I just needed any form of rest. I usually did this by calming the body and letting it do the procedures it did in sleep.

"Hey Dei?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, un?"

"Can you take the towel off my hands." he laughed and took them off for me.


	26. Calming down a little?

Okay, it is 2:14 am, and I am freezing! Because Kakuzu is to cheap to by actually blankets, I am sitting her with an over throw over my shoulders wearing my heavy winter jacket. And yet I am still freezing...I think the furnace is broken or something... oh well, I'l just trying and get the cheap asshole to buy us I new one. I mean it's seriously fucking cold!

**Warning:**

Freg, Language, and others.

**Disclaimers:**

I don't own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't be Naruto...it'd be Akatsuki. I do own Amaya and Takumi though! Does that count?

**Takumi's POV:**

My lip hurt like a bitch. I opened up the freezer of the fridge, and looked for ice. I wasn't finding any. I groaned, frustrated. A hand reached past my ear, pushed an ice cream carton out of the way, and pulled out some ice cubes.

I turned, my face odometers from Itachi's. He smiled, "Looking for this?" He held up the ice. I smiled, and pulled a plastic bag from the counter. He put the ice in, sealed it up, and placed it gently to my lip.

It chilled me at first, giving me a shiver(I think it turned Itachi on… teehee!). cough, cough Anyway… I felt something rub against my leg, and nearly jumped a foot in the air. I screamed(Like the sissy I am), and looked down at the thing that had scared me.

Can cats give you a smirk? I think that damn Arashi cat can! He was the one who had scared me half to death. I scowled, "Damn cat!" It meowed with annoyance, and scampered off. Itachi smiled.

"Note to self, never give Takumi a cat." I watched the cat round the corner.

"I have _nothing _against cats in general, but that damn cat has something against me!" I complained. He chuckled, and put a bit of pressure on the cut, "Ow!" He backed the ice away a moment.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, and placed it back. I smiled at him. He wasn't all heartless like Sasuke thought. Actually… so far everything I had thought about Sasuke and his family had been rather screwed up. Itachi was watching the wound, "By the way… I have something for you."

I looked at him suspiciously, "What?" He smirked, and put the ice on the counter. Leading me away from the kitchen, we walked to his room. I watched him suspiciously the entire time. He sat me on his bed, and walked to his closet, "What are you doing?" I asked.

He spun around with an Akatsuki cloak. I smiled happily, "Try it on." He said, passing it to me. I took it from him, went to throw it on, and noticed a white tag stitched on the inside of the back. It read: _Property of Itachi Uchiha. Touch her you die!_

I gave him a look, "Nice touch." He looked proud of himself. I rolled my eyes, and shook my head, buttoning up the cloak. Itachi nodded.

"Sexy." He murmured, pleased. I scoffed, and pulled the cloak off. He pouted, "Don't like it?"

"No… I love it! It's just hot in here." I said annoyed.

Itachi's eyes sparked, "I know what you mean." He murmured looking my up and down. I rose an eyebrow, and looked unimpressed. He chuckled, "Besides, you look better in my cloak anyway." He unbuttoned his cloak, and slipped me inside with him. I felt like wings were folding around me. I smiled, and kissed him.

I felt his hands buttoning the cloak back up behind me. I looked up at his eyes. He was watching me funny. AH! Hair on the base of neck rising! His hands rested on my hips and began to rise. When they reached the bottom of my shirt, they simply slipped under it.

Oh great… I'm pregnant, and he still can't keep his hands off me! Damn do I feel sexy right now! TEEHEE!

**Amaya's POV**:

I walked into my room after using Dei as a comforter. I laid out on my bed and buried my head into my pillow. Man I had some problems on my hands. I stood and leaned out my window, the small amount of wind that blew carried my short hair across my face. I felt arms snake around my waist and a head lean on my shoulder. I looked to see Deidara with his eyes closed, enjoying my warmth. I lay my head against his and stood there just enjoying the falling sun and the cooling wind. I would have fallen asleep if I already hadn't slept a while ago.

Deidara moved his head and dragged me to the bed. He lay me down and curled up beside me. I relaxed and melted against him. He fell asleep within minutes and his deep breathing lulled me into a deeper relaxation than normal. I was almost like a sleep, a deep subconscious meditation.

I sat up a few hours later, Deidara was still asleep behind me. I looked over Takumi was sitting on her bed. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We didn't say anything, I didn't know if it was Deidara sleeping beside us or just nothing really to say. The door creaked open and we turned to look who it was. Little Arashi-kitty padded in, his tail weaving back and forth.

He jumped up on my bed and rubbed against me. It was amusing because all the while he was sending Takumi death glares and hisses. Takumi scowled back, "You have a very evil and twisted cat."

"So what? He's cute and that's all that really matters."

"He's still evil and I hate him."

I smiled and rubbed Arashi-kitty's ears. "Aw… did Takumi-fat-preg-whore hurt your feelings? Poor Arashi-kitty." I rubbed my face against his and Takumi scoffed.

"Stupid cat."


	27. Relaxation, poor Arashikitty

Well, still cold. Many, this winter sux! I am sorry to all you winter loves, I mean, don't get my wrong, I like the winter I mean I snowboard. But, this one it just...freezing...

Yes! Isn't Arashi-kitty so cute! In later chapters you may wnat to note:

Arashi-kitty.

It could confuse you if you don't.

**Warning:**

Fpreg, Language, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Naruto. Just Takumi and Amaya.

**Takumi's POV**:

I hate that freaking cat! Goddamn freaking cat. I would have chucked a pillow at him if Deidara wasn't still sleeping. Actually… _PHOOM!_ Killer pillow jutsu! MUAHAHAHAHA! The pillow hit the hissing cat square in the jaw.

"HAHA! How's that for a fat-preg-whore?!" The cat dashed from the room, and all I could do was laugh. Amaya glared at me, and threw the pillow back at me. I screamed, and fell sideways off the bed. Amaya laughed as Deidara sat straight up from sleep.

"What happened, un?" He cried as he grabbed Amaya protectively. Then he seemed to realize where he was and what happened. He gave an annoyed look, "Girls, un." He mumbled, and laid back down, still holding Amaya.

I shook my head, and left those two to themselves. I could tell the next few months were going to be rather chaotic. I pulled _my_ Akatsuki cloak out of the closet, and headed for the garden.

This place had become my favorite spot. I pulled the cloak on and snuggled in it. Haha… I'm officially Uchiha property. And I thought it would NEVER happen. Even though my dad had repeatedly told me it would. But this was different. My dad had said I would be Sasuke Uchiha property. THINK AGAIN SUCKAS!!! I'm Itachi property… "And that's exactly how I want it." I whispered to myself with a smile.

"What's how you want it?" Itachi said from behind me. I smiled even wider, and turned to look in his eyes.

"You, and me…" I said softly. He smiled, and kissed me, being gentle due to my wonderful new cut. I pulled away, "You don't have to be so careful about my cut you know. He doesn't really hurt."

Itachi gave me a skeptical look, then smiled. He set his hand on my cheek, then slowly moved it down my face. Suddenly he used his thumb to push at my cut, "OW!"

"Doesn't hurt does it?" His skeptical look was back.

I scowled, "Not when you're kissing it." I whined. He gave a little half laugh, then kissed me again, a little harder. And it didn't hurt… it actually gave me a cool little sting through my body. It just felt awesome!

Yeah, back to the story at hand. I pulled away reluctantly, and pouted, "You're not gonna come near me when I start getting a baby bump, are you?"

He tried to cover his laugh, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause… I'm gonna be fat, and ugly."

This time Itachi couldn't contain his laughter, "Yeah, I actually think that's impossible. The whole ugly thing, but I'm not gonna leave your side the farther along you are." I smiled, but didn't fully believe him.

"You say that now, but you've never been around a moody pregnant ninja." I said pointing a finger. He chuckled and kissed it. Wow… nine months. And then I get to watch out for another person… a baby. I wondered what it would be like.

**Amaya's POV:**

I looked at Deidara, one eyebrow raised, "What, un?" he asked.

"You."

"What did I do this time, un?" he sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Just your whole grabbing thing. You always scare Takumi away." I giggled like the girl that I am. I buried my face into his chest, smelling his sandy smell and feeling the rumble of a laugh in his chest.

"Isn't that the whole point, un? To get her away so we can have the place to ourselves, un? Unless of course you would rather she watch us, un. I don't really care, un."

"NO! That's fine! She walked in on us once, that was enough. I'm sure we have scarred her image of the garden for the rest of her life." I said with a giggle.

"So, is she going to be staying with us, un?" he asked pulling me even closer to him.

"Yeah. I mean what's been going on between her and Itachi. Yeah, she's staying."

"Good, un."

"What do you mean good?"

"I mean that it's a good thing that she's around because Itachi is a lot less violent, un. She brings out the good in him, un. I didn't even think he had a good side, un."

"True, I'll be back. You go back to sleep. I'm going into the living room." I walked out and once again sat on the couch, this time I had a book. I began reading, not ten minutes after I finished the book Tobi sat down beside me. Miraculously, he was dry.

"Amaya-chan, where is Deidara-sempai?"

"He's sleeping. Why?"

"Tobi just wanted him to play a game with me."

"What game?"

"Goldfish."

"Oh."

"Will Amaya-chan play with me?"

"Sure." he giggled and ran back to his room. He came out a few seconds later, a deck of cards in his hands. "Where did you get them?" I asked pointing to the deck.

"I stole them from Kakuzu. He just bought another one."

"Oh." we played for about two hours until I decided that I needed sleep. I popped my medication into my mouth and laid down next to Dei. Within minutes I was asleep, dreaming of little Deidara look a-likes. I could tell this was gonna be fun, Akatsuki will no longer be known as an evil organization.

More like a daycare.

Yeah! Now next chapter there will be a time skip! YEAH!

Until next time...


	28. Timeskip

Do now worry everyone...all questions will be answeared. Hey look down! An answear!

**Warning:**

fpreg, language, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto...I do own Amaya and Takumi though!

**Eight months later…**

**Takumi's POV:**

Oh my fucking god! If you've never been pregnant, you suck. I feel so fat, and horrid it isn't even funny. Let it be known that I love kids, and babies and all… but I defiantly don't think I'm the motherly type. Anko probably thought the same thing when she was preg with me.

Speaking of my wonderful mommy… I hadn't seen her yet. Yes… I know… bad Takumi. I really should have seen her since I found out but… I don't know what to say. I can see it now, "Takumi I'm so proud of you. Who's the father?" That's where we hit the grey area, "Well Mom… the dad is… uh, Itachi Uchiha." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Takumi?" I turned my gaze from the world outside the window, and looked at Itachi. He looked nervous, "You okay? You've been hiding out in here since they took Amaya to Tsunade." Oh yeah, did I mention Amaya had gone into labor yesterday. I'm a little freaked out at this point. Deidara, being the hyper psycho he is, had rushed off with her to Lady Tsunade. I was worried to death about her. And what's worse, me worried meant Itachi worried.

I sighed, and turned to face him. I set a hand on my enlarged baby bump, "You really don't ever leave my side…" I smiled softly, "That's probably a good thing." He smiled back nervously.

I turned back to the window and tilted my head, "You know how weird this feels?" Itachi actually chuckled.

"Uh… no." I laughed.

"Obviously not this," I pointed at the bump, "I was talking about no one knowing…"

Itachi came up behind me, "Everyone knows… what are you talking about?"

I shook my head, "My mom doesn't know… Sakura, Naruto… Sasuke." Itachi rose an eyebrow rose.

"Sasuke knowing would matter why?"

I smiled, "It would be entertaining to see his face. I mean… you're restoring the clan not him, and his preferred victim is already impregnated with Dei." I laughed.

Itachi chuckled as well, "True… but you're the real one to be restoring the clan. I don't have to carry the kid around with me." I nodded in agreement, and put my hands behind me to find his. He grabbed my searching hands, and kissed my head.

**Amaya's POV:**

Okay, so I had been wounded many times in battle, but that was a little over the top. That was sooooo not happening again. Yeah there was a bit of a shock, besides the fact that Deidara learned a few new swear words come out of my mouth. Oh and the fact that I threatened to tear his head off then feed it to Arashi-kitty kinda scared him. And yet I haven't even reached the shocking part yet.

Twins.

That's right, twins. Two boys. WTF! I thought that one was bad enough but TWINS?! It was ironic because right there Deidara fainted. I would have to had I not been in a HUGE amount of pain. Yet funny, on the inside I was laughing because I knew that Takumi was the next one to go through this.

I laughed, it was hilarious. It was kind of funny because right after I had burst out laughing. The nurses thought I was crazy and called the doctors to bring in more drugs. Deidara left me to rest in the room while he went to look at the twins. We decided to name them Arashi and Kyoshiro. It was funny because right after we named them I remembered that Arashi was the fourth's name. Ironic huh?

Arashi took after Deidara, four mouths and all. He had blond hair and the same baby blue eyes. Kyoshiro took after me, black hair, but with the baby blue eyes. The nurse said that by the way they were colored they wouldn't grow out of the blue eyes. Unlike most babies.

I slept for almost a full day, a new record! After I got dressed and relaxed the nurses said we're allowed to leave when ever we wanted. Deidara was nervous to allow me to leave so soon but I keep telling him… "I'm a ninja! I don't fall down too easily." I reassured. We left not five minutes later. I couldn't wait to see Takumi's face when I walked in there…..with twins. Damn, it even surprised me. I could wait to see what the others would think.

"How do you think Takumi's doing?" I asked shifting Kyo to my other shoulder.

"Eh, she's fine, un." he said shifting his arms around Arashi. I laughed, he must have felt as awkward as he looked, which was pretty awkward.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty upset when you kind of rushed me out of there."

"True, un. But I'm sure she's got more things to worry about than that, un."

"Again, true."

We reached the HQ in no time flat, we settled to a slow walk a few yards away. I sighed, this should amusing. Walking in to the Akatsuki with twins in my hand. I laughed, which in turn caused Kyoshiro to laugh too. Baby ninjas, they just grow up so fast. I laughed again, Kyo laughed again. I stared into his bug unfocused blue eyes, he stared back. Then he did something I would never have expected. He did a Naruto smile, eyes closed and mouth in a ear splitting grin. Yeah, this kid was staying away from Naruto.


	29. Takumi's Turn

Yeah, anyway, back again. I don't really have that much to say but...I really hate snow days!

**Warning:**

fpreg, language, and others

**Disclaimer:**

Only Amaya and Takumi are mine, I don't own Naruto. cries So sad I know!

**Takumi's POV:**

HAHA!!!! She had twins! One's enough for me thank you. Oh shit… I just cursed myself didn't I? CRAP!! Anyway… They're two adorable boys. I love them… so far. Hopefully they don't wake me up every night.

My due dates REALLY close. Five days actually. It's creeping me out. I hope everything turns out alright. For me and the baby. Itachi's more worried for me then the baby. It's actually kinda funny how paranoid he is.

I sat on the couch in the living room, and held Arashi for a minute. He was so light, and looked just like his dad as a baby(I'd seen pictures). I smiled at him as he opened baby blue eyes. I bent my head down, "You're so cute" I whispered to him, and he seemed to smile. Smart baby.

Itachi chose that moment to walk in, and saw me with Arashi. He immediately turned around, and walked away. Chicken. Wow, for an almighty ninja, he sure as hell wasn't a daddy! I passed Arashi to Amaya, and "waddled" after Itachi.

He was waiting right around the corner, "I'm fine." He said quietly, "I'm just nervous… I mean, who wouldn't be?" I smiled. He was right. I pecked his lips, and gave him a weird little hug. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You worry me more then this freaking lump on my stomach does!" I said. He laughed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. He backed away and sighed, "Takumi?" I looked up at him inquisitively. He looked back at me, "I love you." He said, kissing my nose.

"I love you too." I replied calmly, and walked down the hall to go to my room. I unbuttoned my Akatsuki cloak, and looked evilly at the fat baby bump. At least the cloak hid it pretty well. I lay on my bed, smiling to myself. Amaya had twins. Gorgeous boy twins. I was so happy for her. I drifted to sleep imagining exactly what I'd be having.

I don't know when I woke up, but I woke up with a scream, and Itachi was already beside me. Was I in labor? Oh fuck! I think I am!!

**Amaya's POV:**

This was great, Takumi woke at….4:38 a.m. in labor. She was already to far along to go see Tsunade so instead we had to have Hidan deliver. Hahahaha. Loser. Anyway, it was great that I had insomnia now. I mean the kids won't wake anyone up because I would be right there! The only one who actually got up in the middle of the night was Arashi, and he was only cranky, looking for attention.

I stayed up playing with him half the night, then at 7:00 Deidara woke up and took over. I went to check with Itachi. Apparently she was still in labor. What do you know….we had time to bring her anyways. Oops, to late now.

I walked into the kitchen and made Deidara and I some breakfast, then some formula for the twins. I brought the food back to my room and gave Deidara his breakfast. We finished quickly and then fed the twins. It was simple really, Deidara took one I took the other.

At first I had been worried, scared that something would be wrong with the kid, well kidS. Then I was worried that Deidara or I would be horrible parents and end up killing the kid, well kidS. Yet you know, this isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. It was kind of easy with both me and Deidara working together.

"Hey Amaya, un! Look, un! Arashi is ticklish, un!" he said running his fingers along the boy's ribs. The kid giggled, I wasn't too surprised to find Kyoshiro laughing too. I had heard that twins can sometimes feel what others felt, maybe they could too.

Just then who ran into my room but Tobi. He was all smiles and he plopped his butt right next to me, "Hey Amaya-chan! Deidara-sempai!" then he noticed the two twins. "AWWWW! They are like mini good boys."

"Tobi, un." Deidara muttered picking Arashi up and holding him tight, not letting Tobi have him.

"Here Tobi, hold his head." I said handing Tobi Kyo. Tobi picked him up and smiled at him.

"You will grow to be a very good boy." he said bouncing the baby on his lap.

"He can't be a good boy, un. He's going to be in the Akatsuki, just like his parents, un." Deidara said tickling Arashi again, causing both boys to giggle.

Tobi handed Kyo back to me, "I think he's broken."

"Why is he broken?" I asked holding Kyo close and kissing his face.

"He laughed when I didn't even touch him."

I laughed, "He does that because he and Arashi have the same feelings and when Dei tickled Arashi, Kyo could feel it too." I explained.

"Oh, Tobi is going to check on Takumi now."

"I don't think that's a good idea, un." but Tobi was already out and down the hall.


	30. Back Into Konoha

Sorry I didn't get a chance to update this weekend. We were helping my grandparents pack, they're going to Florida for a few weeks...their lucky I didn't sneak into their lugage. Anyway, hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Warning:**

Language, fpreg, and others.

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly, no fangirl like me will ever wn Naruto. So we have to make up OOCs, like Amaya and Takumi!

**Takumi's POV:**

Okay… put labor down as one of my official weaknesses. It KILLS. And quite literally in some instances. Thankfully this wasn't one of them. Hidan ended up helping me through labor. Cause Amaya was nice enough to tell Itachi there wasn't enough time to go to freaking Tsunade. She's on my hit list.

Anyway, I gave birth to a healthy girl. I knew as soon as I looked at her she was an Uchiha… and the thought rather scared me. She had bronze hair, and dark green eyes. She didn't cry like normal babies, but Hidan said she was fine… so I'd have to take his word for that.

Itachi was _soooo_ glad it was over. He came in right after Hidan left, and looked at her, and said almost immediately, "What do we call her?" I smiled, and opened my mouth, but didn't have time to say anything. Tobi burst in. Itachi flipped out, "Tobi!! GET OUT!!"

Tobi pouted, "I just wanted to see the mini Takumi." He said apologetically. I frowned.

"Itachi it's okay. Come here Tobi." He walked cautiously over to the bed, and looked down at the baby. The loud noise had scared her, and she was starting to cry. Tobi gasped.

"She's sad!" I smiled.

"She's just scared. She doesn't know what's going on."

Tobi nodded, "Oh." He smiled, and skipped away. Itachi glared after him, and the baby screamed. I rocked her.

"Shhh."

Itachi reached for her and I let him hold her. He smiled, "I got a name." He rocked her, and whispered gently, "Oh little Kikiyo. Shh." The baby quieted, and then stared up at Itachi. He smiled at her… Kikiyo.

I watched him. For someone who'd been so nervous, he was a great father so far, "Hey Itachi…" He looked up at me, and I gave him a kiss over Kikiyo. He watched me lay back down, and stood from the bed with the baby.

He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight Takumi." And my lids closed involuntarily. When I opened my eyes back up, I wasn't in the medical bed anymore. I was in Itachi's bed. The only reason I knew it was Itachi's was because the view from the window was the same. Other then that… the room was completely different. There was only one bed, and all my stuff was moved into the room. That and a crib was in the corner… a tiny figure asleep within.

Itachi walked in and smiled, "Morning." I rubbed my eyes, and he sat next to me on the bed. He gave me a kiss, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." I answered sleepily, "What happened to your room?"

Itachi smiled, "Pein thought it wise to have us sleeping in the same room so we could be with the baby until one of the spare rooms are suitable for them."

"Sweet!" I cried, the grog beginning to leave my voice. Itachi rose an eyebrow. He had taken it the wrong way, "You're sick!" I said with a smile.

"I know." And Kikiyo began to cry.

**Amaya's POV:**

Okay two things, one, Takumi's been sending me hate glares all day. Two, Takumi Jr. won't shut up. It was funny if you think about it, most Uchihas are quiet. Not this one. Deidara, who is normally the loud one, has the quiet babies. Itachi…..well he gets the loud annoying one. Anyway, I was currently trying to feed Arashi while trying to get Tobi his juice box. (We had to put them up because he kept getting into them at night.)

While trying to reach the bottle slipped from my arm and I swore as it went for the ground. Thankfully it was caught by Dei. I looked over and gave him a quick kiss before giving Arashi the bottle back.

"Where's Kyo?" I asked handing Arashi to Dei, he took him and began mumbling happy baby things.

"He's sleeping in the crib." I reached up and handed Tobi the juice box. He took it and walked off happily. Deidara placed Arashi over his shoulder, somehow still managing to keep the bottle in Arashi's mouth. He kissed me, it was long and when he pulled away I had to take in ragged breaths.

"I'm going to go see If Takumi wants to come with me to get some baby stuff. With her and her kid we'll be running out in no time." I said walking down the hall. Takumi agreed to go, but we had to take it easy because she was still sore.

In Leaf I took Arashi with me, Deidara wanted to keep Kyo at HQ with him. I didn't mind, as long as I got one. I held Arashi close as we headed nearer to the Leaf village. We brought Kikiyo with us, so we could stop by Tsunade's and have her give her a check up.

When we got to the Hokage tower we didn't walk in, we just kind of hopped on to Tsunade's window like we did every time. She did check ups on Takumi and Kikiyo and presumed them both the be healthy. She told Takumi that as long as she got a bit more rest she should be fully up and fit in no time.

When we left who did we run into but Naruto and Sasuke. It was totally awkward to see them because Sasuke had his hand snaked around Naruto's waist. EW! Anyway they just kind of stared at us, then at the two kids in our arms. The silenced was heavy around us. Until Naruto broke it.

"What…. I mean… who are they?"


	31. Telling Mother

Don't worry, Sasuke's just being a jerk and using Naruto basically to get to Amaya. It's long and complex, but don't worry. The story will explain all. . Sorry I was bombed with homework so I didn't get a chance to update. Anyway if you want to check out my myspace go to /duckbutt7

As is Sasuke duckbutt. Lol, my friend (the one I'm writing the story with (Takumi)) thought of it.

Hey, I'm thinking about posting a small one-shot on what Amaya would think if Dei-kun really died, but I'm not sure it it would get to many good reveiws. What do you think?

**Warning:** I don't think there is any language in this chapter, and for now the fpreg is over...well you guys know how I write so I don't really need to put this.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly Naruto doesn't belong to me. I own Takumi, Kikyo, Amaya, Kyoshiro, and Arashi.

**Takumi's POV:**

I wanted to run. Mostly because I was completely disgusted by Sasuke, and Naruto, but besides that… I was holding his brothers child. And he seemed to know this. He glared at it hatefully. I glared back at him, "Sasuke, remove your death glare from my daughter, or I beat you!"

He only moved his glare to me, "What's her name?"

I answered swiftly, "Kikiyo."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Her _full_ name."

I narrowed my eyes in return, "Kikiyo Uchiha." His lip pulled up into a snarl, and I smirked. I'm satisfied as long as he's not! Sakura walked over, and looked at Kikiyo's face. Kikiyo looked back up at her with large eyes. Sakura smiled.

"She looks like Sasuke." I almost hissed at her.

"No she doesn't." I replied hastily, "She looks like Itachi." Amaya rolled her eyes. Sakura moved her gaze to Amaya and her baby.

"He looks adorable. His eyes are beautiful." She stroked Arashi's chin and he smiled, "What's his name?"

Amaya smiled, "Arashi… and his twin's Kyoshiro." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's eyes all widened.

"Twin? You had twins?!" Sakura squealed. Amaya nodded. Sakura did another little squeal, "Who's the father?"

Amaya did a nervous laugh, and scratched the back of her head, "Uh… you don't know him." Sakura nodded, and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I nearly jumped half a foot. I turned to look right into my mom's eyes. Ever seen Anko surprised… well, you've NEVER seen her this surprised.

"Takumi? You're alright I see." Her eyes never left the baby. They were scoping her features, and occasionally drifting to Sasuke. Damn Uchiha look-a-like bitches! She looked back at me, "What's her name?"

This question I could answer, "Kikiyo." I said cheerfully.

Anko's mouth opened again, and I knew what was coming. Please dear god don't let her ask… "Who's the father?" The question rang in my ears. I thought quick. Maybe Amaya's tactic would work.

"You don't know him." I said quickly. If _that_ didn't sound suspicious.

Her eyes narrowed, "What's the father's name? Who is he?" I took a step back.

"Um… Itachi Uchiha…" I murmured, squinting in fear. Wow… I think my mom's eyes went red a second there.

"Who?!"

"Itachi." I paused, "Uchiha." She looked at the baby, then back at me shocked. She stared at me, completely appalled. My gut dropped… I'd spent my whole life imagining what it would be like if my father died. I'd always imagined staying with Mom, and hanging with Amaya every night without worry.

That was all gone now. I knew suddenly I had to get away. She would keep me here if I didn't. I couldn't exactly fight away with a baby in my arms. Amaya caught the drift too, and bolted first. I looked up at my mom… "I'm sorry Mom." And I ran. Ran as fast as I could. Even with Kikiyo, that's pretty damn fast.

Anko called after me, but I didn't slow, or stop. I loved Itachi… I couldn't leave him… I couldn't. But regardless, tears were streaming down my face as I ran. I'd just ran from my mother… as if she were a monster or something. I loved her too… didn't I?

I ran faster then ever, just trying to get back to Itachi. I needed his arms around me. I needed him to hold me, and comfort me… I felt so alone.

**Amaya's POV:**

Well wasn't that an awkward family reunion. I don't think Anko was too happy to find out she was a grandmother to Itachi's child. We booked it out of there as fast as we could with the kids which was still pretty fast. The only thing I wouldn't have done was used demon speed. One because Takumi wouldn't keep up and two, the kid would probably go crazy.

We made it back in record time. Takumi went straight for Itachi and her room. I walked into the living room, Deidara was playing with Kyo. Sasori was next to Deidara poking at the baby. When ever Sasori poked the baby's side he would laugh out loud, this got Arashi going and they both looked up to see me.

I smiled and walked over to them, I sat down next to Deidara and he held his hands out for Arashi. I gave him to him and then grabbed Kyo who was being held in the air by Sasori. He didn't look to happy to be off the ground, he had the baby pissed off look. I laughed and the made Arashi laugh. Kyo just looked at Arashi thinking, _Have you gone mad?! I can't believe you would laugh when I am up here being held against my will._ Deidara saw Kyo's face and started laughing along with him.

"I'm going to go fix up my puppets." Sasori said getting up and walking to his room. Deidara and I picked up the two boys and brought them to our room. We laid them down in the large crib that we had gotten, it was actually build for toddlers but with twins, it works. Kyo fell asleep immediately. Arashi, not so much. Deidara and I both thought that he would end up with insomnia like me.

"You know, un. I've had to wait nine months, un." he said rubbing his face against my neck.

I scowled, "Do you have a one sided mind or what? Is this all you think about?"

"Sometimes, un."

"Yes, well the kids are asleep." I said turning around to face him.

"Easy fix, un." he said taking off his cloak and then using the sleeve as a gag. "Now you can't make any noise." I pulled away and Deidara pouted. Just then Arashi-kitty walked in, I picked him up and placed him in Deidara's face.

"Look Arashi-kitty, there is a horn doggie. He's being a bad boy." I said giggling. Deidara pouted and pushed the cat away. Arashi-kitty meowed and jumped away. Deidara captured my lips in a kiss and threw me on bed. It didn't go as far as I thought it would. Nothing but stray kisses and nuzzles. He fell asleep after, I stayed up. Glad to be warm, I got up and grabbed Arashi who was still awake.

I brought him into the kitchen with me and got him a bottle. I sat down at the table and not five minutes after Hidan joined me. We talked for awhile until he got tired and went to bed. I stayed up and played with Arashi, he seemed to like to have his feet tickled.


	32. Back Home

Okay, sorry. I've had some serious shit going on at my house so sorry if updates are a little slow. Things should pick up the pace soon. Enjoy!

**Warning:**

Language, duh!

**Disclaimer:**

Well, if I own Naruto it would based on Akatsuki, not Naruto. Anyway, I do own Amaya and Takumi.

**Takumi's POV:**

When we got back, I ran into my room, and placed Kikiyo in her crib. She'd fallen asleep on the way home. I was still crying. I can't believe I'd just done that! I'd run from my mom! The one person I was always trying to run to. And why? Because I'd had a kid with one of the Leaf villages most wanted. And what's worse… I loved him. It wasn't rape… or kidnap, or seduction… it was wanted!

"Takumi?" I turned around. Itachi was sitting on the bed's edge watching me, "Are you okay? What did Tsunade say?!" Fear was creeping into my voice. I attempted a smile, and shook my head.

"We're both fine." I stuttered. Itachi looked confused.

"Then what's wrong?" I began to heave in breath. I ran over to him, and clung onto him. It surprised him at first, but then he put his arms around me. He held tight, and began kissing my head, "What happened?"

I tried to calm myself so I could speak, "I… ran… my… mom… she… you…" I think he got the hint cause the kisses paused.

"It doesn't matter. She loves you… You shouldn't have run from her." He whispered calmly.

I gawked up at him, "But she wouldn't have let me come back! I'd have never… seen… you again!" I cried. He smiled softly. My breath was ragged. He put my head against him again, and began to trail kisses down my neck.

"I'd never let that happen." He whispered between kisses. I smiled through my tears, and let his hands move down my hips. He chuckled and paused his kisses, "Besides… you can't be this sad. You're not pregnant anymore." I half laughed at that.

"No… that just makes _you_ extra happy cause I'm not a fat lump anymore, and you can start screwing me again." Itachi looked up at me, and stuck his tongue. I kissed him, "Keep that tongue in it's rightful place."

Itachi's eyebrow rose, "That being."

I smiled playfully, "My mouth."

"Nice." He muttered sarcastically, but kissed me again. I heard a whimper, and remembered the baby was asleep in her crib. I backed away and wiped my tears away. I stood from the bed, and tried to walk away. Itachi grabbed me though, and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled at him.

"Do you mind?" He shook his head.

"Not really, no." I groaned, and he began to suck on my neck. I tried to get up, and he held me tighter. Somehow he managed to talk without his lips actually leaving my neck, "You know, you keep squirming, and I'll have to tie you down."

I chuckled, "You can't at least wait until Kikiyo's got her own room." He paused, looking at the crib. I went to get up, but he grabbed me, and pinned me to the bed, "You're a pain." He smiled, pleased, and went on sucking my neck.

You know I think he has ownership issues. When he finished(a freaking half hour later) I had exactly two hickies. One like a vampire bite on the side of my neck, and the other at the base of my jaw. To me they were basically a sign… like my cloak. Property of Itachi. I smiled at the thought, and rubbed a finger on my vampire bite.

I walked out of my room and almost ran into a man. He was pierced all over his face. I didn't know him, and felt a little stupid by asking, "Who are you?" He looked me up, and down, his eyes lingering on my neck a minute.

"You must be Takumi… Name's Pein." Oops… this guys the Akatsuki leader. I cringed. He laughed, "I didn't expect you to know me. You've never seen me before. I don't kill on sight for not knowing my name… like some people." I could picture Naruto or Jiraiya at that.

"Sorry I almost ran into you." I mumbled awkwardly. He shrugged.

"Eh, I don't take it personally. Besides… ever since you came around… Itachi been so much different. And trust me… It's a good different. He finishes his missions so much faster so he can come back, and see you." I smiled.

This guy was okay. For someone all scary, and powerful… I'd apparently gotten on his good side. Amaya suck on that! Still… I don't think I'd push it with him. He did look a little creepy.

**Amaya's POV:**

I smirked when Takumi walked into the kitchen. She said she had just met Pein, a little freaky. I giggled when I saw her two hickies.

"What are you laughing for? You have them too!" she shot back at me. Arashi giggled and I scowled.

"Yes well your neck is exposed, my belly isn't. There fore yours are out there mine are not." I said setting Arashi on the table. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes were wide and he reached a hand out to grab onto it. I laughed and walked to the fridge, I grabbed the not yet empty bottle and handed it to him. He drank the rest of it then attempted to throw it across the room. Yup, what a ninja.

I placed the bottle in the sink (I'd make Kisame clean it later). Takumi sat at the table and I handed her a bottle of water. She took a nice long sip.

"So, are you better now? Were those marks on your neck made for comforting." I laughed, Arashi laughed too. I pulled on the shirt I had him in and he batted his hand in an attempt to hit me.

"Oh shut-up." Takumi said tickling Arashi's ribs. The baby squealed and tried to roll over and get away from her. Just then Tobi came running in.

"DID SOME ONE HURT THE BABY?!" He screamed. Arashi's eyes went wide when he heard Tobi scream. Yet strangely enough, Arashi didn't cry, instead he frowned and began to, what only could be described as baby swearing at him.

"No Tobi, Takumi was only tickling him." Tobi walked over and sat at the table with us."

"I don't think he likes me." Tobi said as he looked at Arashi baby swearing at him. Takumi and I laughed.

"Of course he doesn't like you, un. He's my son, un." Deidara said setting Kyo down in Tobi's hands then picking up Arashi who had ceased his baby swearing when he saw Deidara. Instead he went about closing his eyes and giggling. Doing the freaky Naruto grin again. Where the hell did he get that? Really.

"OW!" I looked up to see Arashi with a fist full of Dei's hair in his tiny fist. "Owowowowow, let go, un."

"I don't think he likes you either Deidara-sempai." Tobi laughed and Arashi and Kyo laughed along with him. Of course this got everyone laughing except for Deidara.

"Yeah right, un." Deidara said untangling Arashi's fist from his hair. Arashi giggled and instead grabbed Deidara's finger. Deidara smiled as Arashi slowly brought his finger to his mouth as if he didn't want Dei to know that his finger was about to be his new toy. "See, un. He _loves_ me, un." no sooner had Dei said that then his finger went right into Arashi's mouth.

"I don't think he likes you Deidara-sempai. It looks to me like he wants to eat you." Tobi said as if he was stating the obvious. This of course got us all laughing again as Tobi just looked at us like, _What did I do?_


	33. Sasuke's Back

Sorry about how long this took. It's been pretty hectic around here but I'll try and keep up now. Promise. Anyway, here we are and oo what a chapter to come back to!

**Warning:** Why do I bother anymore? You know I think I'll leave this out now.

**Takumi's POV:**

Oh damn… Tobi, Tobi. Never knows what he's saying. Deidara pulled his moistened finger away from Arashi, and examined it. It was bitten from Arashi's hand mouth, the tip was bitten but it was a small amount of damage.

"The baby hurt you Deidara-sempai! I don't think he likes you." I saw the anger boiling up in Dei(hurt pride). Amaya saw it too.

"Uh, Tobi… how about a juice box?" She handed the eager Tobi the juice box, "Now go to the garden with it and watch the fish." Tobi did as told. I watched him go, and then stood myself.

"I'm going out to practice." I don't think either of them heard me, so I rolled my eyes, and walked out, "Bye!" Amaya heard that.

"See ya Takumi." I walked down the hall and out a back door. I ran a little ways into the woods, and whipped out my metal fans. I began twirling them around, and hitting random trees. I'd been practicing for around five minutes when I whirled about to slice the air, and something( someone really) grabbed my wrist, and twisted it down.

"You're so easy to sneak up on. Always were." That arrogant, snide voice. Sasuke. I broke his grip on my wrist, and took a step back, making a defensive pose.

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled. He smiled viciously. He circled me, and I turned watching him, trying to calculate his movements. He lunged at me, and so I sliced my fans out. Oops, that only helped him. He leant away from the blades then moved back forward to pin me down to the ground. Damn it!

I struggled against is grip, trying to get the blade to his wrists. He squeezed my wrists.. Hard, so I dropped the fans with a cry. He grunted, "Huh… You've been practicing, but you're still so weak. Loser." I glared him down. He smirked, putting his face right down near mine, "You're a fool. My brother doesn't care about anyone, or anything."

I was shaking now I as so mad, "You're wrong!!" I shouted.

This pleased him, "Oh really? Where's Itachi when you need? Hm? I don't see…"

"Sasuke." My face twisted into a grin. Sasuke stiffened over me. He stared at the ground above my head, "Get away from her… now."

"What was that you were saying?" I remarked snidely. Sasuke glared back at me. I stuck out my tongue, and that seemed to piss him off even more.

He smiled quickly, "I'll see you later. Right now I have to visit another little friend." I glared. Amaya.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said even more sternly, and then Sasuke was gone. I sat up, and Itachi rushed over to help me from the ground. He pulled me into his arms, and hugged tight, "You okay?" I nodded with a little laugh. He released some of his grip, and looked me in the eyes, "You hesitate around him." He said softly. I looked at him confused.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "You hesitate like you subconsciously don't want to hurt him." That surprised me. I stepped back, and my eyes widened.

"Of course. He used to be my dad's pet. So I automatically think he's off limits to kill." I replied. Itachi grabbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Hm…" He was freaking me out. I kissed him long and hard, then led him back to the house. Kikiyo was probably screaming.

**Amaya's POV:**

Soon after Takumi left I went to my own room, leaving Deidara and Tobi with the boys. I laid down on the bed and got ready for a much needed rest. Not five minutes after, I felt some one crawl on top of me. I sighed, Deidara, I still didn't open my eyes. I wanted to see if he could get the hint and leave.

He didn't, instead he kissed me. I kissed back and brought my hands to his head, my fingers running through his hair. Except his hair was a lot shorter. My eyes snapped open and I found I was not looking at Deidara but Sasuke. I would have screamed had he not had a death grip on my mouth. My fists bat against his chest but the only thing he did was laugh.

Finally he let me go, but instead he replaced his lips with his hand faster then I could scream. I struggled under his grasp but he only held me still, his lips when to my ear, "You know he doesn't care about her." I knew he was talking about Takumi.

"He'll kill her and that wench of a daughter. You know he will."

My voice echoed in his head, a special talent I had picked up, "I thought you could change, look past what you wanted. The only reason you say that is because you _want_ him to kill her and Kikiyo. Why? Because you don't want to be alone. You don't want your family to be the only family Itachi killed."

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed at me, his hands grabbed his head in an attempt to get my voice out.

"Why Sasuke? Why don't you just move on. Start your own family. One that doesn't include Itachi, Takumi, or I."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" He yelled and jumped out the window. I got up and ran to the window as well but I didn't jump through it. Instead I waved to him.

"Bye! Come back soon 'kay!" I went back and sat down on the bed. After that I walked back into the living room. Deidara was still there, but instead of Tobi with him there was Hidan. I stood for a minute watching them argue. Hidan was holding Kyo and (like always) Deidara was holding Arashi. Deidara was arguing about how swearing is not good around the babies. Hidan shot back saying how the babies didn't even know what they meant.

"Yes well Hidan can swear in front of them for now, but when thy learn to talk and if you teach them any swears, you'll b regenerating heads by the second." I said, they both looked up at me.

"Hi Amaya." They both said, I walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel.

"You guys wouldn't mind watching them while I took a shower right?"

"Sure." Deidara replied bouncing Arashi up and down producing squeals of joy from the boy. Kyo just lay there in Hidan's arms glaring at Arashi-kitty who was sleeping soundly on the top of the couch.

"I don't mind." Hidan said trying to produce more life out of the kid. Kyoshiro only ended up with a fist full of Hidan's hair. I laughed as I walked to the bathroom and was surprised to see it empty.

After my shower I returned to find Hidan with Arashi who was giggling like the child had gone mad. Deidara was holding Kyo and trying to calm the vengeful child. Kyo currently was pulling on Deidara's hair and chewing on his finger. I grabbed Kyo away and immediately the boy was laughing almost as much as his brother.

"What did you do to Arashi to make him so giggly?" I asked trying to at least calm Kyo down.

"WE didn't fucking do it!" Hidan protested.

"Yeah, un. Arashi just totally made Tobi cry, un." Deidara said laughing almost as much as the boys.

"What did he do to make Tobi cry?" I asked, appalled that Arashi would LAUGH because he made Tobi CRY.

"He bit him four fucking times!" Hidan said trying to stop laughing with out much luck. Of course this got Arashi and Kyo going even more.

"Poor Tobi." I muttered, Kyo pulled on my hair as if saying, _You should have seen it!_


	34. Takumi's Bad Timeing

**I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten a post out. Yet lately we've almost hit the end of our story, not to you guys though because I still have a few more chapters to go. Yet it seemed like when the sory was over we got this new idea. So guys, there will most deffinatly be a sequal.**

**As for the warnings, you guys know the story by now.**

**Takumi's POV:**

Amazingly enough, Kikiyo had been laying in her crib silently. She was staring at the ceiling as if transfixed. Itachi picked her up, and rocked her, "Hey my little sprout." I smiled. Wow, from murderer to father in a matter of days… well months.

I remembered what Sasuke had said, "Right now I have to visit another little friend." I told Itachi I'd be right back, and headed down the hall to Amaya and Deidara's room. I heard soft movement, and opened the door a crack.

I had to grab my own mouth to stop from screaming. Amaya's hands were entwined through short… black… hair. I whipped out from the doorway silently. They were kissing! PASSIONATELY!! In Amaya and Deidara's bed. OMFG!!

I raced down the hall silently. She was my best friend… I respect her choice(Is what I kept telling myself). I ran into Itachi, and my room, and closed the door behind me. Itachi turned to see me, and noticed the shocked expression, "What's up?"

I looked at him, "Uh… nothing. Dei, and Amaya… that's all." It wasn't a total lie. Itachi shrugged, with a smile.

"You're never gonna get over that are you?" I shook my head enthusiastically, picturing Sasuke and Amaya in bed together. OMG!! I asked to hold Kikiyo, and Itachi handed her over. She smiled up at me, and stared with wide eyes. Itachi kissed my forehead, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I whispered and he whisked out the door. I sighed, and looked back Kikiyo. She was tilted her head at me. I looked down at her mother like, "You're so lucky you aren't hold enough to know your uncle."

I rocked her back to sleep, and then put her in her crib, "Night… sprout." She put a finger to her mouth in sleep, and began to suck on it. The door opened behind me. Hands entwined around my waist, and a kiss came to the base of my neck.

"For someone with a horrible childhood… you're a pretty good mother." I smiled. Itachi's voice was calming. He began to back towards the bed, and I followed. I was wiped. Tsunade was right… I needed rest. He laid me on the bed, and climbed in beside me. I glued myself to his side, and closed my eyes. I was asleep almost instantly.

When I opened my eyes, I was on the living room couch. Amaya was sitting across from me. I almost fell off the couch at the sight of her. Nasty images were swirling back into my brain. Damn Sasuke. Amaya smiled.

"Morning." I looked around, very confused. Amaya noticed, "Itachi brought you out here to sleep longer because Kikiyo was screaming, and he didn't want you to wake up. He said if anyone woke you up, I'd tell him, and then he'd kill 'em. He, and Dei are moving the kids into their new rooms anyway." I nodded and rolled my eyes. I was mostly trying to avoid Amaya's eyes.

I stood quickly, and walked into the kitchen. Amaya followed, "What's the matter?" She asked, her smile beginning to falter. I avoided eye contact.

"Nothing." I said as convincing as possible. She didn't buy it. I saw the look of unbelief on her face from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her, "Nothing I swear!" She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Come on Takumi. Your face is as red as tomato sauce, 'kay?" Oops… the last words out of her mouth burst my bubble. My eyes popped, and I began avoiding eye contact again. Amaya scowled, "Either you tell me now, or I beat it out of you." OoOo, evil threat. I began to sputter.

"Uh… well… I just saw you earlier… and you didn't look to healthy. Have you had enough sleep?" If I didn't sound suspicious, Naruto was a fucking monkey demon(And just cause he has a demon does not mean that counts), "I mean… I know you were in your room earlier but did you sleep?"

Amaya's eyes got big, "You saw me didn't you?!" She accused pointing a finger at me, "And you didn't call for help!" Call for help? You were eating his face….Notice that I'm smart enough NOT to say that out loud.

**Amaya's POV:**

"Help?" she asked looking confused. What the hell was this girl's problem?! I was getting raped by Sasuke and she was at the door watching?! What was going on in her sick little mind!?

"Yes help. That is what you usually do when a friend, or anyone for that matter, is getting raped." I said once again folding my arms over my chest.

"Really? Usually when the other person has their hands passionately entangled in the "rapist's" hair it is no longer considered rape." I paused for a minute. Why the fuck would I want to kiss Sasuke?! Then it hit me,

"You only saw the beginning." I said snapping my fingers.

"I really don't want to know how much farther it went." Takumi said plugging her ears. I slapped her upside the head. "Ow!"

"You perve! What happened was that I went into the room to get some sleep when someone decided to crawl all over me. I had my eyes closed and ignored the person hoping they would get the hint and leave. You see I thought it was Deidara, so when he ignored me instead and started to kiss me I still thought it was Deidara. You know Dei being the perve he is. So I kissed back. And yes I did run my fingers through his hair and had you stayed longer you would have noticed me open my eyes and try to scream when I realized how short his hair was." I explained. Takumi still looked a little confused but apparently she got it. That was when Hidan came in and plopped Kyo in my arms. I looked at him confused.

"You have fucking insane, damned, vile, children." he said reaching in the fridge and pulling out a small thing of sake. I rolled my eyes but Takumi was interested.

"Why?" she asked looking at the boy who looked back at her with his big blue eyes.

"Oh he just fucking, tried to rip the cat's tail off." Takumi laughed and kissed the Kyo's forehead.

"I love the kid already." Kyo did his little Naruto smiled and cooed.

"That's not all, he made Tobi fucking cry (again), then he fucking threw up on Zetsu and laughed about it, and last but not least, he fucking bit me on the neck. Little vampire boy over here." Hidan said showing the little red mark on his neck. I laughed and settled Kyo in the crook of my arm.


	35. Nine Tails Vs Three Tails

Okay, no it is time to scream "OMJ SHE UPDATED MORE THAN ONCE!" Well, you don't to say "OMJ" you can say OMG but considering I love Hidan so much, I use Jashin.

Anyway why are you reading this? Isn't the suspence killing you?

Oh and don't worry, Amaya's not totally turning into a bitch, but she will be for now.

**Takumi's POV:**

Kyo the wonder vamp baby! Although… Tobi crying is a little sad. Amaya held him in her arm, and rocked gently. The baby's weird Naruto smile began to fade with drowsiness, and his eyes began to close. I looked at Hidan. He was staring at my neck. I reflexively slapped a hand over my hicky. His eyes fluttered and he looked at my face.

"Do you mind?" I said scowling. He shook his head, and walked down the hall. I groaned, and walked to Itachi and my room. I opened the door, and looked where the crib used to be. I sighed. It felt weird without "sprout's" bed there.

"Don't worry." Itachi whispered by my ear, his arms around me, "She's only down the hall." I chuckled, turning in his arms so I was facing him. He smiled, then kissed me hard. I moaned… I know you didn't need to know that, but hey… I _felt _like typing it! He smiled under the kiss at my reaction. He broke the kiss, "I have the perfect touch."

I scowled, "Problem is… you aren't giving methe perfect touch right now." Itachi rolled his eyes, then kissed me again. This time when he broke he gave me a look like, _Well, did I do it right?_ I smirked, "Nope. You don't have the touch. You lose." His eyes narrowed, and he smiled. My eyes widened, "Oh shit." The smile changed into a smirk.

His hands tightened on my waist, and he jerked me forward, "You realize you're no longer pregnant, right?" I shook my head like _SO?_ He moved his head closer to me, "And Kikiyo is no longer in this room…" Beginning to catch on… damn sex pig! He kissed me quick, "You have nothing to stop me from fucking you right here!" Wow… outright much.

I twisted my mouth disgusted, "You sound like Deidara with Amaya. Sicko." He chuckled, and pulled at my shirt. I bit my lip, "Men."

Okay, so an hour later I was in the shower beating my head against the wall. I have officially decided that Akatsuki men are sex deprived… and want it… BAD! I got out of the shower, and dressed humming to myself. I opened the door to the bathroom, and saw Itachi leaning against the opposite wall without his Akatsuki cloak.

He wasn't smiling like he usually was towards me. He looked serious, "I have to go." I looked at him confused, "Mission." He stated bluntly. I mouthed "oh," and nodded. I gave him a short kiss.

"See you when you get back." I muttered. He nodded, and turned his head from me. He was acting suspicious. I shook it off, and walked down the hall to Kikiyo's room. Amaya was in there with Tobi. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, "Hey Tobi."

"Hey Takumi-chan." He said bouncing over to me. Amaya looked frozen over by the baby crib. It worried me. Tobi was looking at me curiously, "What's the matter, Takumi-chan?"

I glanced at him quickly, "Tobi… can you step outside for a minute?" Tobi nodded and bounded out the door. I walked over to Amaya. She was watching Kikiyo's face. It was so peaceful in sleep. I looked at Amaya, "What's the matter?" She didn't even look at me.

"Nothing." She said with a straight face.

I frowned, "Dei going on a mission?" I asked. Maybe that was the problem.

"Uh… yeah." She muttered.

I smiled… well if that's all, "What is it? He told you, right?" Amaya's lip twitched, and she turned about to walk out of the room. I scowled, "Amaya? Hello?" Tobi jumped in the doorway.

"Deidara and Itachi are going to get Naruto." Amaya wheeled on Tobi.

"Tobi! I told you not to tell Takumi that Deidara was going on a mission!"

Tobi frowned, "I didn't… You told her." Amaya groaned, and turned to look at me worried. I was frozen… shocked. MY eyes were wide.

"What are they gonna…?" I couldn't finish the question. Amaya shook her head.

"Takumi…" I knew what she was about to say. My nerves were getting the better of me. I felt my eyes slit. Amaya stepped toward me, to grab my arm, and I screamed, jumping away. She scowled sadly, "I don't want to do this, but…" She reached towards her mask.

I snarled, teeth elongated, and jumped through the window behind me. The last two things I heard from the Akatsuki lair was Amaya gasp, and Kikiyo begin to scream. Anger was boiling up. Naruto? Why? What wasn't that place telling me? It dawned on me that they'd been keeping secrets from me… Not only that, but now they were going after my best friend. What would they do to Sakura if she got in the way?!

Scary images, and thoughts raced through my head. It only drove me faster. Itachi was probably already there. Fighting them… winning… I couldn't underestimate Naruto though. After all… he has the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Suddenly I heard a scream, "Sakura!" That was Naruto! I wheeled around, and headed towards the noise silently. My eyes were still slit, and my teeth fangs. I looked out from a tree branch as Sakura was hit twenty yards back by Itachi. I gasped.

Naruto was pissed! He watched her fly back to Deidara's waiting arms. He flung her over his shoulder, where she landed with a thud. Naruto's eyes were burning, but still blue… not their Fox red, "What's the matter with you?"

Itachi began running silently up behind him, going for an attack. My eyes widened. I knew what I had to do, "NARUTO!!" I jumped out, and pushed Itachi off his feet giving Naruto time to turn, and dodge the kunai from Itachi's hand.

His eyes widened at the sight of me, and I turned to him, "Get Sakura, and run! Find Kakashi… Save yourself!" Naruto nodded reluctantly and jumped around Deidara, grabbed Sakura, and bolted. I smiled at the thought of saving Naruto.

Suddenly I felt a hand swing around, grab my neck, and pin me against a tree. My eyes re-slitted themselves, and my teeth reached their full length. Itachi's eyes were blazing at me, "What the fuck?!" He screamed. I shuddered, afraid as all get out. Deidara came up behind me, and scowled.

"Well this mission's screwed." He said running off towards the Akatsuki lair. Itachi was still snarling hard at me. I couldn't move… One he was pinning me against a tree by the neck, two his gaze had me locked. I tried to speak, but nothing came.

He shook me, "What was that?!" He said. At that moment I actually believed Sasuke more then ever. I was his sex toy… He didn't care about me. Sasuke… had been… right? I felt myself begin to cry.

**Amaya's POV:**

Great, just fucking great! THAT STUPID, LOUD MOTHED, LITTLE HEATHEN! I swear if I didn't have a goal to accomplish right then, I would have killed Tobi.

Anyway, I followed her. Takumi I mean. Using my demon speed it wasn't all that hard to keep up. I also stayed silent enough so she didn't know I was following her. She was so angry, and I think some of it was directed at me….and Itachi…..and Deidara.

She found the clearing where Deidara, Itachi, Sakura, and Naruto were fighting. Takumi stopped the attack at Naruto by Itachi. Itachi was pissed. Not only that but Takumi told Naruto to take Sakura and run. Stupid move Takumi. Now they're left with me. And I won't be merciless.

I cornered them when he took of into the woods. He set Sakura beside him and got into defense mode. I smirked and released a little of my demon. I also pulled down the mask as a last defense. Naruto glared at me, his blue eyes bleeding to red.

"Never thought I'd have to fight you Amaya." he hissed through elongated teeth.

"Oh really? I've been awaiting this day." I snarled, "Back in the village, it didn't matter that YOU had a demon in you. YOU still had best friends. Hell, even Kakashi liked you. Not me. His own flesh and blood and he HATES me. Now….now I will show everyone that even a pathetic demon girl can bet Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine Tails." I used hand signs and then threw my arm down. Lightning collecting at my arm, I rushed at him.

He just stood there, gawking. Like I knew he would. After all, this is a jutsu Sasuke used against him many times. Chidori. It brought back memories. You see this is my specialty. People's fears, bad memories. I use it against them. Torture them. I enjoyed it.

The chidori hit him in the right arm because he jumped in time for it not to hit his chest but his shoulder instead. I took a deep breath and put my lips near his ear. Then let out an ear splitting scream. Like the one I used on Deidara, Takumi, and Itachi a long time ago. Yet this time, I was right next to Naruto's ear. He too screamed, it was full of pain and agony. His hands clawed at his ears, but I kept screaming. Finally, he past out.

I threw him over my shoulder and left Sakura where she was. I walked back to the field and found Itachi pinning Takumi to the tree. He was really pissed off at her. I would have laughed but I was in serious Amaya mood right now. I moved Naruto a little making it more comfortable on my shoulder.

"Itachi-san." I called out, he looked at me with those Sharingan eyes of his. They reminded me of Sasuke, I had to look away. "I got him, I'm bringing him to HQ. I'll hand him over to Pein." I said in a monotone voice.

Takumi glared at me, then mouthed words I won't forgive her for, for a long time. _Sasuke_.

I swung around and turned my back on her. Walking back to the HQ. I ran into Dei on the way. He took Naruto for me. The kid was kind of heavy. No duh, the kid eats ramen everyday of his life.

We walked back in silence, my anger flaring at Takumi. I could tell we weren't going to be talking to each other for a while. We walked in and handed Naruto to Pein. I told Pein that he could have Naruto's demon, but we were to revive him afterwards. I wouldn't kill him. We weren't "friends" but we weren't enemies either. Besides that, I didn't need Takumi to hate me more than she already did.

I walked into the twin's room. Kyo was fast asleep, the corner of the blanket shoved into his mouth. Arashi was sitting up in his crib, baby talking to Arashi-kitty, who just purred and seemed to be listening inventively. I smiled and left the room.

I walked back down the hallway, passing Takumi and Itachi's room. There was no sounds coming from it so I didn't think they were back. I opened the door to my room and then shut it. I turned to walk to my bed by instead I ran into someone. I looked up to see Sasuke.

"Back for more torture?" I asked, I was feeling pretty good, considering I just got the Nine Tails.

"Not, quite." He walked towards me, I walked backwards. My back hit the door and my hand reached out and took hold of the handle. Before I could turn it Sasuke grabbed my wrist and with a flick of his own mine snapped.

I dropped to my knees, my wounded wrist held close to my chest. I glared up at him and he knelt beside me. Then, he grabbed my mask that I still had hanging around my neck and used it as a gag. "There, try you voice now." When I tried to use the voice mind I used on him earlier I found that he had found a way to counter it and I only ended up in my own head. This time instead I called out to Dei mentally. Hoping that where ever the fuck he was he could get here and fast.

After that I don't remember much. Just Sasuke's fist connecting with the side of my head as I fell to meet the cold hard floor. _Hi there floor. I think I'm just gonna fall asleep on you._ Yeah sleep, more like unconsciousness. Damn Uchiha bastard, can't even put up a fair fight. Deidara better get here fast or I'll kill him myself…..after I kill Sasuke of course.

Yet in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder if Itachi had killed Takumi…..Nah. I knew he loved her. She may not…but everyone else did. That was a given.


	36. Waking Up Somewhere Else

**So like I said, Amaya's a bitch in these next chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy, I don't have much to say.**

**Takumi's POV:**  
That bitch... no wonder Naruto and Sakura were surprised to see her. She didn't care about anything... or anyone. Except maybe Sasuke, and Deidara. Oh and her kids. I should have stayed in the Leaf village with Mom. And my real friends. Hell, maybe I would have found someone there that actually gave a shit about me.  
I watched her run away with Naruto... more like death glared. If she hurt him in any way... I'd KILL her! I realized my neck was still pinned to a tree. I slowly looked back at Itachi, keeping a hard face. My face already had tears on it. I kept my face so hard my jaw was trembling. He was glaring right back... with red eyes. I knew what that meant. I gasped, and closed my eyes quickly.  
Itachi squeezed my throat slightly. Fine kill me... I don't care... but I'm NOT going to be tortured for hours on end. I felt Itachi give me a shake, "Look at me Takumi!" I kept my eyes closed, snarling at him.  
"I know I'm stupid enough to think some stupid Akatsuki members care about me... but I'm not stupid enough to stare right into your GODDAMN SHARINGAN!" I yelled, closing my eyes even tighter.  
There was a long pause of complete silence. I almost doubted my senses at the hand that was at my throat, but I felt the Uchiha's presence. Itachi got close to my face, "Open... your...goddamn... eyes, Takumi." I felt more tears coming into my eyes. DAMN IT!! I peeked one eye open to find the Sharingan disappearing. I opened the other eye, glaring hard.  
He was still pissed, but at least his eyes were black. If I'm lucky maybe he'd just slice my throat nice and quick with a kunai. I looked up at him, trying very hard to keep a glare. His hand loosened, and I straightened. He took a step back from me, "Alright then." I mumbled. I put my hands up by my sides like you'd do in a shrug, "Kill me already."  
Itachi's face hardened. I shook my head, "C'mon! This whole tension building things a waste of time! Just kill me already!" Itachi's crinkled like mine did when I first start to cry. I felt my eyes widen. Well at least he wasn't crying, but the pain was there. He took half a step towards me, and I gulped pulling out a kunai.  
He paused... but only briefly. Then he hit my hand away, planted his arms around my waist, and kissed me hard. Reaching for the flung kunais be a waist wouldn't it? I pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't back away. Finally he broke away from kiss, and I was crying again, "What the hell?!" I screamed through my tears.  
Itachi frowned, "I..." Wow... an Uchiha without words. Surprise, surprise. He looked at me intensely. COOL! Weak knees! Wait... "I love you Takumi. I can't kill you."  
I scowled, "Ha! Sure you can't! You killed your whole family! Why can't you kill me? You don't love me... I'm just your training tool... your toy." Jesus I wish this emotion would go away. I ended softly staring angrily at the ground.  
Itachi's hand came to lift my chin, "Takumi... I love you. Ask anybody. They all know... except you... and Sasuke, but he's a bitch anyway." I still believe him, but what else could I do...  
"C'mon... Kikiyo's probably crying her head off... and Tobi's in enough trouble... although right now I think he's the only person I want to talk to." Itachi smiled half-heartedly, and tried to put an arm around my shoulder as me walked but I pushed it away, "I still don't believe you! How can trust anyone who claims to love me. The only friends I have, have been attacked by you, and the others. I hate you all right now." I ignored Itachi's torn face with all my might, and walked on towards my "sprout". First chance I had... I was out of there... with Naruto and Kikiyo.

**Amaya's POV:**

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Not good, so not good……… I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL I AM!

I woke just a few minutes ago, in the dark, all alone. I can't sense any of the Akatsuki's chakra, which must mean I'm pretty far away. Usually I'm good with sensing chakra. Instead I could sense Sasuke's and three others.

Great, I struggled against the bonds. It was useless, they absorbed chakra. Damn Uchihas and their sneaky little ways. I'll find a way to kill them, I swear!

The chakras came closer, which means they must know I'm awake. When they came into view and my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw them. Four, including Sasuke. One was a large man, no shirt. The other a girl, glasses, skimpy outfit, all over Sasuke, and shooting death glares at me. The other was another guy, smaller then the other, really freaky sharp teeth.

Sasuke knelt beside me, hand cupping my cheek. I glared daggers at him, but it didn't seem to work. That other chick he was with looked like she was going to blow a gasket. All Sasuke did was that evil little smirk of his.

"Amaya, I want you to meet Snake. My group that is going to help me kill Itachi." He pointed to the big guy, "Juugo." the guy with sharp teeth, "Suigetsu." and lastly the girl who I decided hates me, "Karin." I just continued to glare at him. He just smirked again. "Now with you out of the way, I can attack that HQ all I want."

The first thing that popped into my head was the twins, then Dei, then Takumi, and everyone else. I prayed that Dei got the message. I could try and send them all a message now, but I would be very faint. People who aren't paying attention wouldn't get it. Yet, it was my best hope.

I sent a message to everyone, Pein, Zetsu, Dei, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Takumi, and Kisame. I just hoped at least one would get it, they needed to get ready. Sasuke was coming, with his gang of freaks.

After Sasuke left I tried my hardest to get out, but it didn't work. My chakra was low, running on empty. I looked around the room, and awkwardly walked to the wall. I scratched my face against the side, cuts forming at my cheek. Yet the mask fell out of my mouth and I was free of that. Using the rest of my chakra I screamed. The door collapsed and the bands around my hands disappeared.

I staggered out of the cell and was meet by that Karin chick. "Where do you think your going? From what I can tell your running on no chakra." my fist flew out lazily and clipped her cheek. She went flying into the wall. I smirked tiredly.

"Yes I am but I don't need chakra to beat you." and with that I walked out the door and to what looked to be like the main hallway. It was there that I ran into Sasuke. By then the blood from my scrapped cheek had hardened and stopped bleeding. I smirked, Sasuke did to.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am." he stated proudly. I smirked, stall time….just stall him.

"Oh really?" I said seductively, "So, you're a big strong boy? Is that it?" the last part my voice took on a cold clipping edge. Almost there.

"I don't know you tell me." he ran at me, DONE! I had just refueled enough chakra for this. I swung out my kunai and attached chakra strings on it. A gig I picked up from Sasori. My middle finger twitched and the kunai moved a centimeter up, aimed right at Sasuke's face.

Yet someone pushed Sasuke out of the way. This time my pinky moved, halting the kunai and holding it in the air. It was that Karin girl. The evil version of Sakura. "Stop beating up Sasuke! Or I'll kill you."

Probably not my best idea, but, "Bring it!"


	37. To Help A Friend

_Okay, so I got my laptop back! YEAH! That means this awesome story can continue and new stories to come! Anyway, right now though, there is still a lot to go with this story so...ON WITH IT!_

**Takumi's POV:**  
We got back and Amaya was gone! GONE! I was panicking. So what if she didn't give a shit about me... I wasn't gonna leave her for death. Sasori said Dei had already left after her. It was Sasuke. Sasuke had taken her. I knew it before anyone said anything. Dei knew too... but he hadn't told any of them. Itachi knew too.  
I stopped and listened for a sign of Amaya. Any sign at all. I heard something though... faint... but there. Sasuke... kill... Itachi...coming. My body froze up. This would be the opportune moment. While they're fighting Sasuke I could flee. All I'd have to do is find Naruto and Kikiyo and leave. But something inside me was pulling me back.  
I glanced at Itachi out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me... concerned. My heart stopped. Those black eyes were watching me… And they looked concerned. I felt a horrible urge to reach out, and touch him. I couldn't take my eyes away. My brain was screaming, Hello! Avert the eyes! but I couldn't. I placed his hand gently on my arm. I swung my head away, looking in the opposite direction.  
I had to leave with Naruto, and Kikiyo. Had to! Come on Takumi… go!! Leave! Itachi's hand was still there. Burning my arm. I sighed heavily, "Sasuke's coming. He's coming to kill you." I didn't look at him. There went my chance of escape. They'd have a plan ready, and Itachi would have an eye on me.  
"Takumi…" He started.  
"Don't say anything!" I spat.  
His voice was quiet, very quiet, "Don't leave me… please." His voice was pleading… scared almost. I felt my eyes welling up with tears, and wide. I spun around and looked in his eyes, and that did it. They were sad, and made a tear drop from my eye. I lunged forward. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pinned my body against him, and kissed him hard.  
So what if he didn't really love me? I loved him… which kinda sucked I guess. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me as tight as physically possible. When we broke apart we were both panting for breath, and I realized Sasori was still standing there. His eyebrows were raised in surprised, and he just turned saying, "That was weird!"  
Itachi smiled with his success… bastard, "On with the plan." He said excitedly, and kissed me again quick. This should be interesting.

**Amaya's POV:**

She had come at me, I don't understand why this bitch hates me. I mean I understand that it's because Sasuke likes me, but be pissed at him, I don't like him. Unfortunately the whole hate thing didn't help when Sasuke jumps in front of me to protect me. He sent Karin away, and the whole time she was walking away she keep sending me hate glares.

Sasuke came to me, the chakra I had left was all gone, the kunai sat on the floor, lifeless. He pushed me against the wall, my knees threatening to give in and I prayed they wouldn't. There was no way I would show weakness in front of him. I didn't have to worry about my knees caving in because he held my shoulders and pushed his lips against mine in a very painful way.

I moved my head to the side, my lips escaping his somehow. He growled at me and for the first time in a long time I was truly afraid. Who wouldn't be? I was stuck in-between a wall and Sasuke Uchiha with no chakra and very close to unconsciousness again. Except before his lips could attack mine again the door flew open.

There in all their glory stood the artist and zombie Akatsuki team. Sasori, Dei, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Sasuke stepped away, allowing me to fall to the floor. I quickly got up on shaky legs and ran to them, holding on to Dei for dear life. Sasuke did that evil laugh of his as his own teammates walked in.

"Sasori, you and Hidan take Amaya back to HQ. Kakuzu and I will show these guys." Deidara said pushing me back. My eyes widened. I wasn't sure if it would work with just the two of them.

"But-" I never got finish the sentence. Sasori grabbed my arm and yanked me back knowing that I wouldn't leave myself. I yanked my arm back. "Dei, just come back."

"No, this guy really needs to learn a lesson." he said sticking his hands into the two clay bags he keeps at his sides. Sasori yanked my arm again, yet once again I pulled back.

"Hidan," Sasori said with a small whine in his voice.

"Jeeze Amaya, you're a fucking handful." Hidan said throwing me over his shoulder.

"NO! WAIT! DEI!" I yelled but we had already gone. Five minutes passed and I persuaded them to let me walk on my own. Not that smart of an idea. We had to cross water. I got about halfway across when my chakra reminded me how low it was by stopping and I went down into the water.

Thankfully Hidan was behind me so he grabbed my hand before I could actually go over my head. He yanked me up and once again I was flung over his shoulder. "What'd I say, a fucking handful."


	38. Betrayal

_Amaya's such a foolish girl! (....I just insulted myself...) What is she thinking go back to Sasuke! And Takumi! Is she really going to leave her life in the Akatsuki already?! And saving Naruto! What was that girl thinking? And this is only the beginning of the climax._

**Takumi's POV:**  
Goddamn it!!! He wouldn't let me out of his sight! Damn Uchihas! GODDAMN UCHIHAS!!! Dei, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu had left to get Amaya back, but Itachi made me stay at the lair with him. I paced back and forth rocking Kikiyo to keep a distraction. Once I'd bolted for the door, but Itachi had stopped me before I made it halfway there.  
GRR! This tension is killing me. Kikiyo, dead asleep in my arms, yawned in sleep. I told Itachi I was taking her to her bed, and he actually let me pass! AMAZING, RIGHT?! I scurried down the hall, and pushed into Kikiyo's room. I laid her in her bed, and decided I had about ten minutes to search for Naruto…  
Hey even if I can't escape with him… he'll be safe for now. I raced silently into a section of dark rooms. I looked in each briefly, but finally I found one that had a seal over it. I tapped at it with one of my fans.

Nothing happened. I tried to push it open, but it didn't budge, "Damn." I looked at the creases and shook my head, "Naruto? Are you in there?" Silenced. I touched the seal, and got a shock. He's in there all right. I prepared myself again, and pulled at the strip. Electricity shot through me, but I ignored it until the seal pulled away from the door. I flung it open to find Naruto beating at the wall.  
"NARUTO!" I whispered hoarsely. He turned around quickly, and smiled wide.  
"Takumi! Knew you'd find me. You're always so…" I shushed him.  
"Hurry! Escape out the window behind! Flee now!!" I whispered urgently. Naruto looked confused.  
"But… Takumi… aren't you…"  
"No, Naruto…" There was a long pause. I felt myself tearing up, "Go Naruto. Now." He dashed around me, and jumped out the window in the hall. I followed after him, watching him go. Just as he disappeared I was pulled back hard by arms wrapped around me.  
Oops. Here comes the part where I want to close my eyes, and disappear. Itachi turned me around, and shook me by the shoulders, "What is the matter with you?!"  
I scowled, "Me?! What's the matter with you?! He's my best friend… one of my only friends! Why would I leave him here? Waiting for his death?" Itachi scowled right back down at me. I let out a shaky breath. He's too close to me. I couldn't think clear.  
Itachi moved his face so it was a centimeter from mine; "We were going to bring him back to life after removing the Nine-Tailed Fox." I felt chills through my body. They were going to release the Nine-Tailed Fox from Naruto. They were going to help him. Wait… that's not right. Then the Nine-Tailed Fox would be free! It would kill hundreds again… like before! I glared up at Itachi.  
"That doesn't make a difference. You're not going to have my friend." I pulled away from him, and stormed off towards Kikiyo's room. Itachi chased after me, and grabbed my arm.  
"Stop it Takumi! You're not our prisoner here. You are our friend." I scoffed at his words. He scowled, "I'm telling the truth Takumi. Look at my eyes. Am I lying?" I was looking at his eyes, and yes he looked sincere, but I didn't want to believe him.  
I stepped away from him, "I have a baby to go look after." I walked away down the hall.  
"Yeah, my baby." I paused momentarily, but then continued down the hall towards Kikiyo's room. Yeah… you probably already know. I was crying by that point.

**Amaya's POV:**

The whole way I was pouting. Well wouldn't you when you were too weak to walk on your own?

We stopped and waited after it had started to rain. We stopped at a small inn near a long river, only a few miles from HQ. Sasori left a few hours ago, he said he couldn't handle us right now.

Yeah, Hidan and I had been arguing the whole time. He was threatening to chain me up like the bitch dog I was if I didn't stop threatening to go back after Dei. Of course I would always shoot back with my arrogant sneer, something along the lines of,

"I wouldn't dare steal your role in the Akatsuki. If I did, what else would you have to live for! Then again, I'm sure an immortal like you could handle being Zetsu's fuck buddy! I mean, he's part human too, he has needs." yeah, if you couldn't tell, I was in a very foul mood. And of course Sasori, being the guy who can't handle anything, walked away. Leaving us two along, and many frightened guests. Let's see, before Hidan decided he needed sleep. There was,

A new coat of paint on the wall (blood red, if you get my drift), a broken T.V, both beds now a pile of firewood, the bedside lamps now glass shards, a broken table, and the inn was missing….five guests (I think it was only five).

I stayed up all night, fighting with myself. If I should run off and find Dei on my own, or wait here and go back to HQ with them and get reinforcements………it was about 4 a.m. when I left the note.

_Sasori and Fuckhead,_

_You didn't really think you could sleep and I would just sit there and wait for you in the morning did ya'? Well if you did………..your probably Hidan. Oh yeah fuckface, I went there. Anyway, I'm going to find Dei, duh. My chakra is……ahhhhhh…….not __**gone**__ but….. URG! Never mind! JUST DON'T COME LOOKING FOR ME! GOT IT!_

_Later,_

_Amaya Hitomi_

After that I headed out the window and took off towards the woods. I had remembered the way, damn, I could freakin sketch it! Why? Because, on the way back I was remembering every small detail, every branch, every….everything! Just so I could head back. And here I was on my way. No way was I gonna let Dei kill Sasuke. Not after what Sasuke did to me! Oh no, I wanted to kill Sasuke **my way**, my horribly painful way.


	39. What The Hell Amaya!

_Well, things are getting interesting no? Well, Amaya's gone back to save Dei, but is it Dei that needs rescuing now....?_

**Takumi's POV:**

Being cooped up with no outside knowledge of the world is really hard to live by. I was in Kikiyo's room banging my head lightly on the wall waiting for news. Of course I don't know why I expected any of these assholes to tell me. I still think I'm a prisoner here. I realized my head banging was growing louder again.

I backed away from the wall, and held my forehead. Ow… banging your head against a wall for half an hour hurts a little. I heard the door open, and turned to see Itachi. I put my hands at my sides, and clenched them into fists, "What do you want?"

He rose an eyebrow, "I want to see my daughter."

I crossed my arms, "Well you can't." I was between him and the crib, and I was mad enough to at least _try_ and take him on. At least then I'd be dead and not have to worry about it. He looked at me a moment then smiled.

"You know your forehead is all red right?" I clapped my hand back over my forehead.

"Get out!!" I cried, and heard Kikiyo sigh, and roll over. I bit my lip to refrain from yelling some more. Itachi stepped towards me, and I attempted a step back. Even though I'm a ninja and all I can't exactly step through baby cribs. I took another step and I scowled, "Will you just leave!" He didn't instead he smirked.

"You know you love me." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Just keep thinking that Uchiha." I snarled. He tilted his head to the side with a nod, and then grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. I fought, but it didn't do shit… Okay so it was wimpy fighting back, but still. He leaned over Kikiyo and began whispering to her. I moved forward, and leaned over his shoulder listening to him.

"…loves me. I know she'll come around. I love her too much for her not too." He stopped and looked back at me. His eyes were doing that sad thing again. I blinked wide-eyed at him, and then scowled.

"No I won't." I said grimly. He turned to look at me, confused. I clenched my fists, "I won't come around." He stood stiff. I glared him down, my lip beginning to twitch. Yeah… that happens when I'm emotionally overloaded.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Fine… then as my own good-bye…" He pressed his lips hard against mine. He was holding me around the waist, so me pushing at his chest did little. He began to back me up against the wall, and continued to kiss me hard.

As I hit the wall, he grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands above my head. So as much as I adored this kiss I still didn't want to do this. I ducked away from him, so he missed my lips, and instead got my nose. He stopped kissing me, and looked at me with endless eyes. I was gasping for breath, and my hands were still above my head. I tugged at my hands, but he didn't let go. I scowled, "You realize that there is a baby _trying_ to sleep in this room!" I burst in a hoarse whisper. He smiled, letting go of my hands, and placing them at my waist, and slowly moving them up. It was sending tingles up my sides.

I pulled away from him, and flung the door open, and running down the hall to the living room. When I got there, the front doors opened, and in came Hidan, "That fucking dumbass dip shit fucker! What the fuck does she think she's fucking doing?! Come on Sasori! You should have let me fucking go after her!"

I looked at Sasori, and Hidan and noticed immediately the two missing candidates. My eyes widened, "Where's Amaya and Dei?" Hidan and Sasori looked at me surprised.

Hidan smiled, "Wow… she's still fucking here." I snarled, and Sasori smiled softly too. I groaned.

"Hello?! Where the hell is Amaya, and Dei?!" Hidan scowled.

"Little dumbass went back for Dei. Dei can fucking handle himself. Sasuke's just a fucking punk anyway." My jaw dropped.

"They're after Sasuke still! But… but…"

Sasori shook his head, "Going after her is a waste of time. She'll just escape again. I don't see the point in… HEY!" I ran around them and out the door. I'll go after her alright. And I'll knock some sense into her! How could she do that? She's got twins here. It's a good thing Tobi loves them. I remembered Kikiyo as I ran but her father can deal with her. I ran faster. Dei, and Amaya were in trouble. I could tell… this was bad… oh so very bad!

I was making good progress when something slammed me against a tree, "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!" Itachi snarled. I scowled at him, and began struggling from his grip.

"Let me GO! I'm going for Amaya!"

Itachi tilted his head with a snide snarl, "Why? I thought she wasn't your friend!!" I paused, and blinked at him. Then I began struggling again. Itachi slammed me back against the tree again, "Takumi, stop!" I stopped.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. He stared me in the eyes a while, and I just tried to steady my breathing.

He leaned forward a fraction, "I'm coming with you." My eyes widened, and I groaned.

"Oh shit…" I murmured.

**Amaya's POV:**

Okay running through the woods running on limited chakra……not that fun. Nope, not at all. I had to stick on the ground because if I was going to end up fighting Sasuke, I couldn't use my chakra on something so unimportant as freakin' tree jumping.

When I finally reached the castle it was eerily calm. Like uber calm. So calm the whole place was screaming, DISASTER! I bolted inside, and through the two large stone walls. Sure the outside looked calm, but on the inside you could defiantly tell Deidara was or had been fighting in here.

I heard an explosion off to the left and headed out to find it. I put my hands in front of my face to hide it from the still flying rubble. After the dust and shit wore off I saw Dei on a clay bird and Sasuke using his curse seal and just suspending in the air in front of Deidara. They looked like they were having an argument, well, go figure.

I just watch for a few minutes, taking in pivotal information. I needed to see who was ahead, by how much, what their tactics were, weaknesses, strengths, abilities, and other things so I could build up a plan. It was perfect, as long as they don't see me. I can gather the information and do a counter attack then attack quickly. That way I won't have to lose too much chakra.

Another explosion. Well, so much for the paying attention part. I once again put my hands in front of my face, but it didn't stop the dust from getting up my nose. Oh shit, no, please no, I wasn't paying attention, if I blow my cover now the- ACHOOO. Fuck.

Sasuke looked at me, and I thought it was odd that Deidara didn't. Sasuke dropped on the ground, released the curse seal then started walking over to me. What the hell? He was in the middle of a battle and he's just going to walk over here? Why isn't Dei stopping him?!

"Sasuke.." I hissed, glaring. He just smirk and kind of tilted his head in a way so that he was looking down at me. Not to hard since I'm a girl, but now he's just rubbing it in my face.

"Amaya." he said sounding kind of happy. Too happy to have just walked away from a fight.

"What the hell are you thinking." I went to slap him but he grabbed my wrist. "Your in the middle of a fight! You don't just let down you guard and strut your stuff over here!" He pushed me, still holding on to my wrist. My back hit a wall. Where the hell did that come from?

"Can't you tell?" he asked with a smile, a smile I sooo didn't like.

"Tell what?" I asked with a small gulp.

"You've been trapped all along." the colors of the walls started to change and Deidara was gone. I recognized this, but how the hell did Sasuke..? "You've been trapped in the Sharingan since you got here. Welcome to my world." Tsukuyomi!


End file.
